


Phantom Dumbasses

by Cipherian



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: - god probably. I bet he's got an AO3 account, Angst, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fuck dying all my homies hate dying, His parents are definitely shittier than i originally let onto, M/M, Multi, My second work in this fandom, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Protagonist Has Bad Parents, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Relationship tags will be added as they are introduced / revealed :), Thou shalt not fuck in my fic, What's that? You're dead in canon? What the fuck is canon? Sounds like a camera brand to me, chatfic, whoops sorry morgana you cant type so i guess you're not here much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cipherian/pseuds/Cipherian
Summary: Ren's "Not Phantom Thief related" group chat some how has a 100% chance for some dumb shit to happen in it. Within the first 2 days of the group being made, there's already something happening. So much has happened in his life within the past week: A castle in an alternate world, a floaty ghost man by the name of Arsène, Morgana the talking cat, Kamoshida and meeting his first new friends in Tokyo.Out of all of them, he wouldn't give up his friends for anything. Even if most of them are complete dumbasses, they're his group of dumbasses.This is a Persona 5 Chatfic following the "Totally capable Phantom Thieves" throughout the year, with dumbasses doing dumbass stuff when it isn't Serious O'Clock.(Not a Royal fic.)
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Amamiya Ren & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Amamiya Ren & Sakura Sojiro, Amamiya Ren & Shadow Operatives, Amamiya Ren & Suzui Shiho, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Protagonist & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona 5 Protagonist & Shadow Operatives, Persona 5 Protagonist & Suzui Shiho
Comments: 149
Kudos: 327





	1. The start of something... Wonderful?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't talk to us or our fluffy haired son ever again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918362) by [alcloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcloe/pseuds/alcloe). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first chatfic thingy! Hopefully you'll enjoy it :)
> 
> This fic was inspired by "Don't talk to us or our fluffy haired son ever again" by alcloe!!
> 
> Who's Who?:  
> *Pushes up glasses* - Ren  
> BoneBoy - Ryuji  
> Sugar addict - Ann
> 
> (Posted 15/10/2020)

**April 16th.**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Gonna be honest with y'all

 **BoneBoy:** ???

 **Sugar addict:** Don't say ""y'all"" ever again

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I cannot wait to put my pointy fucking fake world boots up Kamo-fuckass's ass.

 **BoneBoy:** you good bro????

 **BoneBoy:** i mean same but i dont think i've heard you say anything so aggressive?

 **Sugar addict:** No no, he's got a point. I'm eager to kick his ass!!

 **Sugar addict:** Though adding on to what Ryuji said, you don't talk much at all, Ren

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'm just a quiet guy with a talking cat, weapons and a boot that needs to be imprinted on someone.

 **BoneBoy:** sounds kinky but okay ren

 **Sugar addict:** eggdfhafyhtesjhstj

 **Sugar addict:** What the fuck, Ryuji?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So you have time to talk about kinks but not get the hell over to Yongen???

 **BoneBoy:** i said i was on my way!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You said that like 15 minutes ago.

 **Sugar addict:** Get fucked

 **BoneBoy:** hey! i'm not that far away!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Do you even know where Leblanc is?

 **Sugar addict:** 10 bucks says he doesn't

 **BoneBoy:** you have some magic talking money ann?

 **Sugar addict:** Is that a "No I don't" or "Yes, you're right"?

 **BoneBoy:** i dunno where leblanc is

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Meet me at the train station, I'll walk you to Leblanc.

 **Sugar addict:** I knew it.

 **BoneBoy:** shut up!

\----- 

***Pushes up glasses*:** @Sugar addict I have something absolutely fantastic to tell you.

 **BoneBoy:** no you don't

 **Sugar addict:** Oh??? Spill???

 **BoneBoy:** he's lying

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So I was walking him to Leblanc and y'know, both of us walking and talking.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Suddenly, I hear a loud THUNK and he isn't next to me anymore.

 **Sugar addict:** What

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** He walked right into a lamp post.

 **BoneBoy:** he's still lying

 **Sugar addict:** awasdjogjsoiugjsui

 **Sugar addict:** RYUIJ YOU WALKED INTO A LAMP POST????

 **BoneBoy:** nope

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I quote, "Who put this here?" - Ryuji Sakamoto

 **BoneBoy:** this is cyber bullying

 **Sugar addict:** aslkjawiojfoi GEE Ryuji I wonder who put the lamp posts there!!!!

 **BoneBoy:** well do YOU know who put them there?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** The Mr. Gubberment Men of course.

 **Sugar addict:** Ren, do you think before you type?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I have to make up for my lack of actual speech some how. Brain goes on with speech, brain goes off with text messaging.

 **BoneBoy:** anyway are we still going to leblanc ren?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I am literally right next to you.

 **BoneBoy:** yeah?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You can just ask me in person?

 **BoneBoy:** oh right oops

 **Sugar addict:** Have fun you two!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Thank you Ann :)

 **Sugar addict:** !!

\----- 

_**Sugar addict --- > Boneboy **_

**Sugar addict:** Did you see???

 **BoneBoy:** see what i got home like 20 minutes ago

 **Sugar addict:** Ren used my first name!!!

 **BoneBoy:** huh

 **Sugar addict:** Yeah!!

 **BoneBoy:** isn't he usually all "takamaki san" or "sakamato san" in person though

 **Sugar addict:** Sometimes without "san", but yeah!

 **BoneBoy:** huh

 **BoneBoy:** i got him to call me ryuji just today actually

 **Sugar addict:** Not fair! Boyfriend privilege! 

**BoneBoy:** aoijfaoegjteoi i dont even swing that way

 **Sugar addict:** But you gotta admit, he's a pretty boy!

 **Sugar addict:** Like, really pretty!

 **Boneboy:** i mean yeah he's a good looking dude i aint gonna lie to ya

 **Sugar addict:** He has a nice voice too...

 **Boneboy:** i'm glad i'm not the only one who thinks that then

 **Sugar addict:** This is all very gay

 **Boneboy:** yes but platonic love for him

 **Sugar addict:** Of course! Do you know if he's still awake?

 **Boneboy:** pretty sure mona forced him to sleep again

 **Sugar addict:** Ren is being pushed around by Morgana?

 **Boneboy:** yup

 **Sugar addict:** Ren is also our leader?

 **Boneboy:** yup

 **Sugar addict:** Morgana is also a cat in the real world.

 **Boneboy:** thats right

 **Sugar addict:** And Ren, our leader, is being pushed around by Morgana, a cat?

 **Boneboy:** seems so

 **Sugar addict:** I thought Ren was the odd one out but no, we really are all a bunch of stupid idiots huh

 **Boneboy:** but he's a part of our stupid idiot group

 **Sugar addict:** You're god damn right Ryuji!

 **Sugar addict:** It's getting pretty late, I'm gonna turn in for today.

 **Boneboy:** probably gonna play games for a little bit longer before doing the same thing

 **Sugar addict:** Speak to you tomorrow then Ryuji! Goodnight!

 **Boneboy:** night ann

**April 17th.**

_**Untitled Group Chat** _

**Boneboy:** man it is good to be out of school!

 **Sugar addict:** You are speaking the truth Ryuji, today was so boring...

 **Sugar addict:** What about you Ren? Was it boring for you too?

 **Boneboy:** yo @*Pushes up glasses* its been like 20 minutes you there?

 **Sugar addict:** Reeeeennnnn?

 **Boneboy:** ann have you heard from him yet?

 **Sugar addict:** Nothing yet, getting kinda worried...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Sorry everyone, I was a bit busy.

 **Boneboy:** there you are!

 **Sugar addict:** Ren!

 **Sugar addict:** Where were you?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Sorry to worry you, I was busy getting my hands on some drugs from the local slightly shady back alley doctor which I was supposed to do yesterday...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Oh, I am now involved in clinical trials to make medicine and I passed out from it, I guess.

 **Sugar addict:** What the fuck, Ren?

 **Boneboy:** bro????

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Hey Ryuji, if you have a bump on your head from walking into that lamp post I have (or can get) medicine for it now.

 **Boneboy:** please let me live it down

 **Sugar addict:** oeijgsuehgueshgujs

 **Sugar addict:** I don't think I'll ever let you live it down, let alone Ren!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Anyway yeah we have healing items now!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** However, despite passing out I am Mc-fucking-tired which doesn't make sense. So I'm gonna sleep for 2 decades unless delicious food is brought.

 **Sugar addict:** Living the life we all want to live, huh?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Hell yeah chase your dreams and all that crap!

 **Boneboy:** what if they're bad dreams?? nightmares??

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Ryuji, why would you go after a bad dream on purpose?

 **Boneboy:** idk ann help me

 **Sugar addict:** No

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Oomph.

 **Boneboy:** ouch

 **Boneboy:** hey ren why do you let mona bully you

 **Sugar addict:** awofjoegsiu

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Good question.

\----- 

**Boneboy:** are you gonna answer the good question?


	2. Bad luck and terrible creepypastas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren got hit by a particular boss in Kamo-fuckhead's-palace, Ann and Ryuji poke fun at his extra-ness and they all make fun of Shujin rumors. Some plans are made too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update that hasn't taken anywhere from a month to a year to release??? Surely I can't be the same person anymore right??
> 
> (Posted 16/10/2020)

**April 20th.**

***Pushes up glasses*:** So...

 **Sugar addict:** Don't.

 **Boneboy:** ren we are not talking about that thing

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I may be permanently scarred for life.

 **Boneboy:** damn that sucks bro

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I never once thought in my life "Hm yes, I think I will go into an alternate reality and get hit by a gigantic, green dick."

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** But here we are because I did, in fact, get hit by the gigantic, green dick.

 **Sugar addict:** Even though it "stared" at me, at least it didn't physically hit me unlike with you

 **Boneboy:** honestly though thats like the second time i have ever heard you scream ren

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You both would scream too if it hit you.

 **Boneboy:** without a doubt yeah

 **Sugar addict:** That was the first time I've heard you scream and it was truly something to witness

 **Sugar addict:** What was the other time?

 **Boneboy:** awakening

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** My awakening.

 **Sugar addict:** Oh

 **Boneboy:** shit was SCARY but cool

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It was fucking painful.

 **Boneboy:** but cool

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You make a good point.

 **Sugar addict:** Don't try the "It hurts so I'm not gonna do it" thing on us Ren, you are literally the most extra person I've ever met

 **Boneboy:** same here

 **Boneboy:** like backflipping onto the shadows and then saying "ill reveal your true form"

 **Boneboy:** extra as hell

 **Sugar addict:** And all the smirking, coat tail flipping and posing!

 **Sugar addict:** Though, we only see you smirk in the metaverse, you don't smile elsewhere :(

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Hey! We all pose after all out attacks! And I've just always got my resting bitch face on all the time, Ann.

 **Sugar addict:** Smile more!

 **Boneboy:** you pose at every safe or mocking chance you get bro

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Please stop bullying me I may have to report you to the student council president.

 **Boneboy:** niijima probably won't care because you are a very scary student apparently

 **Boneboy:** and the only thing people talk about is you or that detective akechi

 **Sugar addict:** Scary story: When I first met THE transfer student he stood under an awning next to me and then fucked off to a castle.

 **Boneboy:** well when i met THE transfer student i went to a castle with him and he saved my ass

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You could make a really shit creepypasta out of this concept.

 **Boneboy:** afohoaehgsaqdth

 **Sugar addict:** Ren, what's your scary encounter with THE transfer student?

 **Boneboy:** hes been typing for a while now

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I was standing in the second floor school hallway when the infamous transfer student decided to walk in my general direction, as soon as he was remotely close to me I began to combust from the inside. Thankfully the uwu soft boy Akechi was there to save me, he had his back turned to THE infamous transfer student. Then, he pivoted his head at a 75 degree angle and said... "Fuck off". The transfer student replied "Oh ok Mr Akechi I'm 'boutta head out" and then he vanished it was SCARY. Akechi healed me of my wounds by giving me a kiss on the cheek and then he left to do detective shit. I will never forget this experience, the funny transfer student still haunts my dreams. The end.

 **Sugar addict:** I...

 **Boneboy:** egushiogjhse

 **Sugar addict:** You should write a book of really shit creepypastas Ren

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** If I had less brain cells and more time, I most definitely would.

 **Sugar addict:** "Less brain cells"?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah, you know, none at all.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I have only two brain cells

 **Boneboy:** still more than some people

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Ren brain cell and Joker brain cell

 **Sugar addict:** I have one that struggles with metaverse me

 **Boneboy:** i have ramen for my brain

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Noodle brain.

 **Sugar addict:** Edible brain

 **Boneboy:** i am too tired for my ramen brain to keep thinking im gonna sleep early tonight

 **Sugar addict:** Goodnight Ryuji!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Goodnight Ryuji.

**Sugar addict --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**Sugar addict:** Hey Ren!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Heya Ann, what's up?

 **Sugar addict:** Not much! I was wondering, we're taking a break tomorrow right?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** After the dick slap I got, yeah I think we need a break.

 **Sugar addict:** aoeghogeh

 **Sugar addict:** Anyway I was wondering if you'd like to come and visit Shiho with me?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Are you sure?

 **Sugar addict:** Of course! It'd be nice to have someone along with me to see her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you coming along anyway, I'm her friend and you're my friend too!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** What about Ryuji?

 **Sugar addict:** Well he's got homework to catch up on... 

**Sugar addict:** And they kinda also don't know eachother.

 **Sugar addict:** But also because I want you to come too because when she wakes up I want you two to be best friends too, so we can all go out together!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Glad it's okay, I'll come with you.

 **Sugar addict:** Great! Thank you Ren :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** No problem, I'll do what I can to help. We are friends after all! :)

 **Sugar addict:** God where the hell were you several months or years ago???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Probably sleeping at home because my hometown does not have much to do!

 **Sugar addict:** Where are you from???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Inaba.

 **Sugar addict:** Country Boy?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ...yes.

 **Sugar addict:** Do you have a country accent / can you do a really good one????

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I talk in my normal voice but I can actually do one.

 **Sugar addict:** I have to hear this

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You don't.

 **Sugar addict:** I do!

 **Sugar addict:** I also have an idea!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Uh oh.

 **Sugar addict:** It's nothing bad!!

 **Sugar addict:** Well first I wanna hear this country accent!

 **Sugar addict:** Then out of nowhere at a completely random time that is up to you...

 **Sugar addict:** If you're calling for Ryuji, say his name in the country accent

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I like your thinking, this is why we are team mates and friends.

 **Sugar addict:** Hell yeah!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Morgana is laughing at me and my accent.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I will accept this plan and you damn well know I'm gonna get the best reaction out of him.

 **Sugar addict:** With someone as extra as you? I don't doubt it

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Anyway, I'm gonna head to sleep now too. Morgana is bothering me about getting "proper sleep" again.

 **Sugar addict:** touijoug

 **Sugar addict:** He has spoken!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'll see you tomorrow then!

 **Sugar addict:** Yup! Night night Ren!

***Pushes up glasses* sent yeehaw.mp3**

**Sugar addict:** OH MY GOD.

**Sugar addict --- > Boneboy**

**Sugar addict:** :)

**April 21st**

**Boneboy --- > Sugar addict**

**Boneboy:** am i supposed to fear that smiley face i saw at 1 in the morning or not

 **Sugar addict:** I didn't send that at 1 in the morning?

 **Boneboy:** but i saw it at 1 in the morning ann

 **Sugar addict:** What were you doing at 1 in the morning?

 **Boneboy:** i have absolutely no idea

 **Sugar addict:** It was homework, wasn't it?

 **Boneboy:** no

 **Sugar addict:** Are you lying?

 **Boneboy:** yes

 **Sugar addict:** egauhioguhs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. I'm typing this out at 1am so if there are any errors... OOPSIE
> 
> Hopefully, you're enjoying it so far :) Sorry these chapters aren't very long, I do want future chapters to be longer though!
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thank you again!!


	3. So long, Kamo-dickhead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calling card time! Also discussion about Ren's game skills, Inaba (kinda), parents and more!
> 
> Also Kamoshida gets taken down and Yu is brought up a bit :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This one is a bit longer than previous ones so far, I had a real creative spark that needed to burn!
> 
> As mentioned in the Summary, this is the last chapter before Madarame and Yu is here for a little bit too, just because why not :)
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!!!
> 
> (Posted 18/10/2020)

**April 27th.**

***Pushes up glasses*:** It's time.

 **BoneBoy:** to get funky funky funky funky

 **Sugar addict:** To d-d-d-duel!

 **BoneBoy:** clap clap clap clap your hands

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ANYWAY we're sending the calling card out tomorrow.

 **BoneBoy:** o shit yeah

 **Sugar addict:** Did

 **Sugar addict:** Did you forget?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You did.

 **Sugar addict:** You did.

 **BoneBoy:** no

 **BoneBoy:** ok maybe i did

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Gottem.

 **BoneBoy:** but it's already done anyway

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Well at least it's done and we're not panicking about not having a calling card ready to send out tomorrow to Ka-Ka-Ka-Cunt-o-shita.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Do you still remember the plan?

 **Sugar addict:** ihisguhaguhp

 **Sugar addict:** CUNT O SHITA

 **BoneBoy:** he'll feel that one in the next several lifes

 **BoneBoy:** yeah i remember the plan i gotchu

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Well, good job Ryuji. I trust you with this.

 **BoneBoy:** hell yeah! i got this!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Also Ann, Yu-gi-oh?

 **Sugar addict:** Hell yeah

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You play it?

 **Sugar addict:** Yeah! Online though as I didn't really have anyone to play it with IRL other than Shiho anyway.

 **Sugar addict:** Do either of you?

 **BoneBoy:** nope

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ...Yeah.

 **Sugar addict:** !!!

 **Sugar addict:** We should play sometime!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'd like that.

 **BoneBoy:** can i commentate

 **BoneBoy:** ill be a commentator that doesn't know what the hell is going on

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So like "Woah! Ren just used some fucking magic effect bullshit to completely avoid an attack! I dunno what happened but it was cool!" kinda stuff?

 **BoneBoy:** ill be the best clueless commentator

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yes you will.

 **Sugar addict:** How good are you at it Ren?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I was and am the best player at my former school.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Someone else has probably taken that title for now since I'm not there.

 **Sugar addict:** Really?!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Near perfect win/loss record.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Of course, there's a few which are unavoidable losses, but I tend to win most games I play.

 **BoneBoy:** holy shit

 **BoneBoy:** wait didn't you say the same thing when we went to the arcades?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah.

 **Sugar addict:** I mean, was he right?

 **BoneBoy:** yeah he was he owned those arcade games like its nothing!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** My Jack Frost plush I got from an arcade claw machine also agrees.

 **BoneBoy:** the one you got me agrees too

 **Sugar addict:** Hey!!! How come Ryuji gets one but I don't?!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Did you want one?

 **Sugar addict:** Yeah :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Noted.

 **BoneBoy:** seriously though how are you so good at games?

 **BoneBoy:** card games, arcade games...

 **BoneBoy:** i'd bet your also good at video games and board games too

 **Sugar addict:** *You're

 **BoneBoy:** >:(

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I have no idea why I am good at arcade games.

 **BoneBoy:** ???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Inaba doesn't even have an arcade.

 **Sugar addict:** But you still managed to win TWO plushies from the claw machine??

 **Sugar addict:** AND you're planning to win it again?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** The claw does not beat me.

 **BoneBoy:** goehaeoaeuigh

 **BoneBoy:** the claaaaawwwwww

 **Sugar addict:** ogaegjoij

 **Sugar addict:** So... when can I expect this Jack Frost plushie won from an arcade claw machine?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I can get it for you maybe the day after we take the treasure.

 **Sugar addict:** So the 29th?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Sure.

 **BoneBoy:** bruh you're just shrugging this off like its nothing literally i've spent so much on those claw machines and you win two in a row on your first try

 **Sugar addict:** Wait WHAT?!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It's really nothing though.

 **Sugar addict:** Since you've came here you've never lost at the claw machine???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah.

 **BoneBoy:** i have literally only won about 5 times in my life and i have lived here all of my life

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Again, Inaba did not have an arcade.

 **BoneBoy:** ?????? how

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Okina City did though.

 **Sugar addict:** Is that where you got your skills from?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Nope. I never touched the claw machines there, I was like 10 or 11 so I watched my older cousin play them when ever he came to visit, and if we went there of course. He was 16? 17? at the time when he stayed for a year.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** That was a fun year.

 **BoneBoy:** did you learn the magic claw machine skills from him?

 **Sugar addict:** Hey wait, isn't that where those murders took place?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** No and yes.

 **BoneBoy:** oh shit yeah i heard about those

 **Sugar addict:** Glad you're safe now though :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Thank you.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** There's more to the murders than anyone actually knows of save for like a select few people.

 **Sugar addict:** ????

 **BoneBoy:** what

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Did the news ever tell you that those who went missing or died appeared on TV shortly before?

 **Sugar addict:** Huh...

 **BoneBoy:** bro what

 **Sugar addict:** So it's like the murderer's rule or MO thing??

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah kinda.

 **BoneBoy:** what kind of murderer has rules

 **BoneBoy:** uh oh i cannot kill this person without doing a sick dance off first

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I mean...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** They do have rules...

 **BoneBoy:** like doing sick dance offs before murdering

 **Sugar addict:** dgshrhqeqegsaighs

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** There's several that are just "Ah your door was left unlocked, you must die."

 **Sugar addict:** Really?

 **BoneBoy:** oh

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah. As expected that's just an easy way to get caught.

 **Sugar addict:** Hardly surprised

 **BoneBoy:** so who's this cousin of yours anyway

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Oh, he's Yu. He's a pretty cool guy. I like him a lot and we're pretty close. Probably closer to him than my parents actually.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Got grey hair too.

 **BoneBoy:** grey hair huh

 **BoneBoy:** how old is he

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** 22.

 **Sugar addict:** Grey hair at 22?

 **Sugar addict:** And what's this about your parents???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Literally no one knows why his hair is grey. Not him, his parents, friends, the doctors he's seen are even confused and nor I know why.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Also my parents aren't the best honestly.

 **Sugar addict:** Ryuji get the bat

 **BoneBoy:** gotcha

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Not THAT bad but pretty neglectful.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I mean, they haven't called, messaged, mailed or e-mailed me or Sojiro since I left.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yu has though.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And they kinda didn't try to fight back against me being sent off.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Just kind of a "Alright I guess that's that, see ya in a year's time."

 **Sugar addict:** Ryuji get another bat for me too

 **BoneBoy:** gottem!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Last I heard was from Sojiro that I was here because I "was a pain in the ass".

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Though I don't know if those words are from my parents or if that's just how he bluntly gave his thoughts about the whole situation.

 **Sugar addict:** If those are your parent's words, Ryuji get a smaller bat for Morgana too

 **BoneBoy:** if i can i will get a smaller bat for morgana

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I doubt that Sojiro actually dislikes me though, his heart is too pure for that. I have seen how he cares and makes a fuss over Morgana.

 **BoneBoy:** aoeghjoego

 **BoneBoy:** hes a secret cat lover

 **Sugar addict:** Can't blame him, cats are fluffy and soft!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Morgana says thanks, Ann.

 **Sugar addict:** He's reading this?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah he's a bit pissed at my parents so he's decided to accept the bat.

 **BoneBoy:** we may disagree on things but we care for our gang

 **Sugar addict:** Yeah!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Morgana also says "Yeah!"

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** But yes we look after our own.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I especially, I'm the leader so I gotta make sure yous are all groovin'.

 **Sugar addict:** We had such a nice caring moment there Ren, and you had to say "Groovin'." of all fucking things

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Would you rather me say "bodacious"?

 **BoneBoy:** ok funky kong

 **Sugar addict:** Groovin' is fine.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I thought so :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Anyway, it's getting late. Remember, calling card plan tomorrow, we steal the treasure and kick shadow ass. Get some sleep!

 **Sugar addict:** Ass kicking time!

 **BoneBoy:** hell yeah!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Goodnight y'all.

 **Sugar addict:** What did I say about the word "y'all"?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Ok fine, goodnight metaverse sluts.

 **Sugar addict:** IPAEGJPSIEGJP

 **Sugar addict:** GOODNIGHT REN!!!

 **BoneBoy:** haiouhogiuhaiugh

 **BoneBoy:** night night dude!

***Pushes up glasses* --- > Yu-Yu**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Man, how the fuck did you put up with being a wildcard persona user leading a group of other persona users?

**April 28th.**

**Yu-Yu --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**Yu-Yu:** @*Pushes up glasses* WHAT???

 **Yu-Yu:** @*Pushes up glasses*

 **Yu-Yu:** @*Pushes up glasses* HELLO???

 **Yu-Yu:** @*Pushes up glasses* @*Pushes up glasses* @*Pushes up glasses* @*Pushes up glasses*

 **Yu-Yu:** Answer me I need answers.

 **Yu-Yu:** I know you're at school but what the fuck?

 **Yu-Yu:** Get back to me when you can, we have to talk about this.

_**Untitled Group Chat** _

***Pushes up glasses*:** I finally put my pointy fucking fake world boots up Kamo-fuckass's ass.

 **Sugar addict:** I hope he suffers for what he's done!! :)

 **BoneBoy:** jesus ann you scared me in the palace and you're scaring me now

 **Sugar addict:** Listen, I've never felt such joy in my life than slapping the soul out of Kamoshita

 **Sugar addict:** If there were any point in my life I could relive over and over again... It would be that slap

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Not to feel bad for him, but when you slapped him I fucking FELT that shit.

 **BoneBoy:** same

 **Sugar addict:** Stay in line boys!! Or I'll slap you too!! :)

 **BoneBoy:** yikes scary

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Do your worst, you'll immediately feel bad if you make me cry doing so.

 **Sugar addict:** To be fair if I made you cry I think I'd disintegrate on the spot, god would have went ">:(" and slapped me back.

 **BoneBoy:** aeghaoigto

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And I'M the extra one?

 **BoneBoy:** without a doubt

 **Sugar addict:** You'll always be the extra one, Ren.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So, Wilton Hotel Buffet on the 5th?

 **Sugar addict:** Hell yeah!!!!

 **BoneBoy:** i can't wait honestly

 **BoneBoy:** food!!!

 **Sugar addict:** Food!!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Food!!!

 **Sugar addict:** ageljag same brain cell

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** After today I am absolutely fucking dead tired.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Even Morgana is already asleep.

 **BoneBoy:** bruh aren't cats nocturnal

 **Sugar addict:** I was just about to ask that!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Not all cats!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And I guess not Morgana he's not really a cat, cats don't speak.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Anyway I am fucking TIRED so before I start entering a strange vibe, I'm gonna sleep.

 **BoneBoy:** g'night dude!

 **Sugar addict:** Night Ren!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Goodnight everyone, I am very proud of you all today :)

 **Sugar addict:** :o

***Pushes up glasses* --- > Yu-Yu**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Heya Yu-Yu.

 **Yu-Yu:** Why do you still insist on calling me that?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You still call me Ren-Ren every now and then!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And because it's just funny. "Yo, Yu with a Yo-Yo, you using the Yo-Yo, Yu?".

 **Yu-Yu:** And then Kanji messed up Yo-Yo with Yu-Yu...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I mean it IS your messenger username.

 **Yu-Yu:** ...

 **Yu-Yu:** Anyway.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** aoqghawijg

 **Yu-Yu:** Persona.

 **Yu-Yu:** How long???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Since I arrived in Tokyo.

 **Yu-Yu:** As soon as you arrived?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Maybe like a day or two after.

 **Yu-Yu:** And you're a wild card too?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Wild card gang.

 **Yu-Yu:** Wild card gang.

 **Yu-Yu:** So you see the Velvet room doors?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah, and also get pulled into it while I'm sleeping sometimes.

 **Yu-Yu:** That shit is annoying, better get used to it though.

 **Yu-Yu:** When something big happens in your weird persona quest you're going on they'll usually pull you in.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah like you and your fog TV stuff.

 **Yu-Yu:** How did you know about that?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I saw you enter a TV once.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And the whole TV world fog in our world.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Teddie isn't quiet nor subtle is he?

 **Yu-Yu:** ...No he is not, huh?

 **Yu-Yu:** Oh well. Not much you nor I can do about it, it's just knowledge of what happened after all.

 **Yu-Yu:** Met Igor, I suppose?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Oh that funny fellow? Yeah I've met him.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Persona, persona, persona, fusion, fusion!

 **Yu-Yu:** Good old big nose and his high-pitched voice.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** *Low and gravelly voice.

 **Yu-Yu:** ???

 **Yu-Yu:** No???

 **Yu-Yu:** His voice is pretty high.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Not for me.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** The Velvet Room attendants there seem unfazed by it.

 **Yu-Yu:** Attendants? Plural?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah, Justine and Caroline.

 **Yu-Yu:** Something isn't right.

 **Yu-Yu:** Be careful in and around that room, okay?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Will do Yu.

 **Yu-Yu:** Though, Yukiko will be over the moon to hear you've got a persona now.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yuki!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** How is she?

 **Yu-Yu:** She's good. Misses her "little brother" a lot though.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Just because she took care of me a lot and we hung out a lot does not mean we are related or siblings!!!

 **Yu-Yu:** Oh hush, I know you see her as a big sister figure too.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Shut up!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** How's Chie?

 **Yu-Yu:** You know her, same as usual. Gay for Yukiko, still loves meat, kung-fu, Yukiko, movies, girl nights, Yukiko, the usual.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** The power of gay, huh.

 **Yu-Yu:** Very strong power.

 **Yu-Yu:** Anyway. Thanks for answering my questions. Let's chat more another time, when it's not so late, yeah?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Of course Yu :)

 **Yu-Yu:** Goodnight cousin.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Night cuz!

_**Untitled Group Chat** _

***Pushes up glasses*:** Oh yeah Ann, I will get you that plush tomorrow don't worry.

 **Sugar addict:** Yesssssss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :) It was a bit longer than the others so far.
> 
> Hopefully Uni doesn't get in the way too much and I can actually update fairly often.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	4. Confessions, Old pictures and Buffets!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamoshida's confession happens! An old photo is shared, and the Phantom Thieves are formed over delicious buffet food!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!! It's been almost a month since I last updated, haven't really had the spark to write and also uni- oops!!!
> 
> To make up for it, here's a slightly longer chapter :) Enjoy!!
> 
> Published 05/11/2020.

**Untitled Group Chat**

**April 29th.**

**Sugar addict:** Would like to personally thank Ren for getting me my own Jack Frost plush on the first try

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You're welcome :).

 **BoneBoy:** dude you HAVE to teach me how to win every single time

 **Sugar addict:** Me too!!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I would but I don't really know how I do it honestly.

 **BoneBoy:** there HAS to be some secret skill your using

 **Sugar addict:** *You're

 **Sugar addict:** Also yeah, there's gotta be something!!

 **BoneBoy:** >:(

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I genuinely don't know, sorry!

 **Sugar addict:** No no! It's okay :)

 **BoneBoy:** youre the magic man

 **Sugar addict:** Close Ryuji! It's actually "You're", it has an apostrophe!

 **BoneBoy:** this is cyberbullying

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Oh also I finally had enough time to unpack everything that I took with me from Inaba to Tokyo.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** @Sugar addict I have my Yu-Gi-Oh deck with me :).

 **Sugar addict:** :o

 **Sugar addict:** Like, physical physical?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Hell yeah!

 **Sugar addict:** Ren,,, you know what time it is...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Uhhh... 4:37pm?

 **BoneBoy:** he aint wrong

 **Sugar addict:** Ren sweetie, why the fuck would you answer that with the actual time and not "Time to d-d-d-duel?"

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** aighiouhaiughiua _sweetie_

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Because it sounded funny in my head!

 **BoneBoy:** is that

 **Sugar addict:** Was that

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** What?

 **Sugar addict:** Blondes and Morgana, this was Ren's first button mash.

 **Sugar addict:** And it's because I called him "Sweetie".

 **BoneBoy:** bruh

 **Sugar addict:** He's even breaking down irl

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Shut.

 **Sugar addict:** Fucking... Bottom.

 **BoneBoy:** sguhioglhhiglhirglhj

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I-

 **Sugar addict:** Gottem!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Now THIS is cyberbullying.

 **BoneBoy:** agthnlaghlqake

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Fine, I just won't get more plushies for y'all.

 **Sugar addict:** What did I say about the word "Y'all"?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Oh yeah sorry! Ha Ha!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I just won't get more plushies for the blonde bunch!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Only for me and Morgana now.

 **Sugar addict:** Rude >:(

 **BoneBoy:** i bet

 **BoneBoy:** you called us that

 **BoneBoy:** to be extra

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yes. I am sorry that I am extra, but it must be done.

 **Sugar addict:** I expected this

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You're both my blondes :)

 **Sugar addict:** :O

 **Sugar addict:** Attached to us, Ren?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Hell yeah :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You guys are the best!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And I really am happy I met you all! (Including Morgana too.)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** None of my previous school friends have even messaged me asking if I'm okay, other than Yu's bunch, so I really am glad to have met you all :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Oomph I'm getting all sentimental or emotional.

 **BoneBoy:** ...

 **BoneBoy:** bro...

 **Sugar addict:** Hey Ren?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah?

 **Sugar addict:** Put your phone down, and come over here for a hug :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Okay.

 **BoneBoy:** protect our boy

 **Sugar addict:** Ren is our extra treasure

 **BoneBoy:** without a doubt

 **Sugar addict:** He's gone to use the bathroom now

 **Sugar addict:** You know, I wasn't expecting Ren to be so awkward when hugging...

 **BoneBoy:** you n i both know hes an absolute dork though

 **Sugar addict:** Good point!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Can you really blame me though, I haven't had a hug in years.

 **BoneBoy:** what

 **Sugar addict:** What

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ...What?

 **BoneBoy:** ann this is a national emergency

 **Sugar addict:** Ryuji, sound the alarms

 **BoneBoy:** aye aye

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It's not that serious???

 **BoneBoy:** excuse me

 **Sugar addict:** YES IT IS!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ???

 **Sugar addict:** Shhh it's okay

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I-

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Okay.

 **Sugar addict:** :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Let's get back to shopping.

 **Sugar addict:** OH YEAH WHOOPS

 **BoneBoy:** disaster duo

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Shut.

**\-----**

**May 2nd.**

***Pushes up glasses*:** I love the smell of justice in the morning.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Alexa, play Sweet Victory.

 **BoneBoy:** sweeeeet sweeeet sweet victoryyyyyy

 **Sugar addict:** Finally!!!

 **BoneBoy:** you good ren? you been typing for a while now

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Thank fucking god that stupid, dumb, perverted, smug, cape wearing and block chinned mother fucker finally got his horrible acts exposed to the world.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Bitchass thong motherfucker I'll kick his ass again if I gotta.

 **BoneBoy:** aeouhaoughaioghagulahguiiu

 **Sugar addict:** aegheila

 **Sugar addict:** Hello "Scotsman from Samuari Jack", how are you?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ...

 **BoneBoy:** ann you've made him start typing a lot again

 **Sugar addict:** I know, whenever he does this it's great!

 **BoneBoy:** i feel the same way

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** AYE AH BEH DOIN' ABSOLOOOTELY BLOOHDY FANTAHSTICK LASS, KEECKED THE ARSE OF SOME ROTTEN CAPE WEARING, EGOTASSTICAL, SMUG, DUMB, SHCHEWPID, PAJAMA WEARING, PERVERTED KING, AND THEN THE WEE LAD BAWLED HIS LIL' EYES OUT IN FRANT OF A AWHDIENCE!

 **BoneBoy:** holy shit ren algijaiegjoai

 **Sugar addict:** oaiwjgoiajg professional shitposter

 **Sugar addict:** QUALITY content!

 **Sugar addict:** I live for this shit

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** AH THANK YE KINDLEH LASS.

 **Sugar addict:** REN jaiopgjaoig

 **BoneBoy:** commited to the bit

 **Sugar addict:** *committed :)

 **BoneBoy:** shut

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Hell yeah!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** That's what makes it funny to me.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Gotta go 110% in on the joke.

 **BoneBoy:** thats just you being extra again

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I mean yes, but shush.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Anyway I gotta help Sojiro out at Leblanc, so I'll talk later!

 **BoneBoy:** see ya man!

 **Sugar addict:** Bye Ren!

**\-----**

**May 4th.**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Would like to thank whatever god is out there for having a plug socket in this attic.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** But would also like to frown at whatever god fucked my laptop charger, whoever you are, I have my god damn eye and gun on you.

 **Sugar addict:** Jesus Ren it's just a charger...

 **BoneBoy:** nah hes got a point fuck broken chargers

 **Sugar addict:** Fuck them

 **Sugar addict:** Also, you have a laptop?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yup! I brought it with me, a gift from my cousin and their friend group, I'm also friends with them too :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I like to play games on it mainly.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Gamer time B-).

 **Sugar addict:** Don't.

 **BoneBoy:** they seem like cool peeps

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** They might as well have been my parents honestly!

 **Sugar addict:** At least you had someone there to look after you!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Well mainly four in particular for some reason, but whatever.

 **BoneBoy:** whom

 **Sugar addict:** Spill those details!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It's not much really.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Usually it was either Yukiko, sometimes with Chie...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Or Kanji, with Naoto on a few occasions!

 **BoneBoy:** back the fuck up

 **Sugar addict:** He said the word, what the fuck...

 **Sugar addict:** But also yeah back the fuck up????

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I kind of expected this reaction.

 **BoneBoy:** you mean

 **BoneBoy:** detective prince, naoto?

 **Sugar addict:** And Yukiko Amagi, Miss Amagi Inn herself?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah :)

 **Sugar addict:** First Ryuji says fuck, then Ren uses a smiley???

 **BoneBoy:** the world is collapsing now

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** That's not even the thing that'll freak you out the most :3

 **Sugar addict:** Oh my god, Ren. Do not use that cursed smiley in any chat I'm in ever again.

 **Sugar addict:** But also spill the details, once more.

 **BoneBoy:** i am ready to freak out

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Rise Kujikawa used to look after me too.

 **Sugar addict:** What

 **Sugar addict:** No

 **BoneBoy:** ren what the fuck???????

 **Sugar addict:** You HAVE to be lying this time, I REFUSE to believe that out of everything you've said today.

 **BoneBoy:** agree with ann sorry bro but were still bros

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** No homo?

 **BoneBoy:** no homo

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Ann.

 **BoneBoy:** oh shit

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I will embarrass myself with young Ren photos if I have to.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I shit you not, there is a picture of Rise giving me a piggyback ride when I was like, 10.

 **BoneBoy:** i

 **Sugar addict:** No fucking way

 **Sugar addict:** Bullshit

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I have the photo on my phone thankfully so I can send it here to prove it :)

 **Sugar addict:** Do it

 **BoneBoy:** do it

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Bet.

**\-----**

***Pushes up glasses* --- > ♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Rise! Hope you don't mind the sudden message, but I sorta wanna make the brains of my friends explode by showing the piggyback photo of us together, is that alright???

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** REN! Oh my gosh, hi! It's been a while, of course you can show your friends the photo of us together!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Tokyo friends?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah! They're great :)

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Any one particularly pretty, Ren?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** auhflwu Rise please I've only known them for less than a month!!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** I'm not hearing an answer Ren-Ren!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Well, no. Not yet, Rise!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Augh! Soon!! One day!! You'll fall in love with someone and it'll be adorable!!!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Keep me in the loop!! And say hi more!!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Of course Rise!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Now if you'll excuse me, I have some friends to freak out!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Go on! You're the most chaotic and politest fluff ball I've met.

**\-----**

***Pushes up glasses* sent YoungPhoto13.png**

**Sugar addict:** OH MY GOD OH MY GOD

 **BoneBoy:** REN

 **BoneBoy:** WHAT AND HOW

 **Sugar addict:** NUMBER ONE: OH MY GOD YOUNG REN HAS MY HEART YOU'RE SO SMALL AND FUFFY WHAT THE FUCK?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** That's exactly what Rise used to say to me, believe it or not.

 **BoneBoy:** DUDE

 **Sugar addict:** LOOK AT THAT SMILE

 **Sugar addict:** SAVED

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I did what I had to do to back up my claims.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Worth it :)

 **BoneBoy:** YOU LOOK LIKE A DIFFERENT PERSON BRO

 **Sugar addict:** NO I CAN SEE IT, THAT'S DEFINITELY REN.

 **Sugar addict:** NUMBER TWO: OH MY GOD THAT REALLY IS RISE OH MY GOD OH MY GOD

 **Sugar addict:** SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE'S HAVING THE TIME OF HER LIFE CARRYING YOU???

 **Sugar addict:** AND YOU LOOK LIKE YOU ARE TOO???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I mean she WAS very attached to me when we were together!!

 **Sugar addict:** OH MY GOD.

 **BoneBoy:** this is so wholesome im screenshotting all of this chat to reread it later in case it gets too far back in the past

 **Sugar addict:** I want those screenshots Ryuji!

 **BoneBoy:** i gotchu bro

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Me three just because this is just funny to see your reactions ajgoiaj

 **BoneBoy:** hell yeah i got ya

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'd screenshot it myself but I'm lazy :)

 **Sugar addict:** Using the same excuse here thank you

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You have permission to use the same excuse.

 **Sugar addict:** :)

 **Sugar addict:** ANYWAY I WANNA SEE MORE THIS IS JUST SO HEART WARMING AND ALSO MIND BLOWING AT THE SAME TIME???

 **BoneBoy:** bro who else do you know

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** :)

 **Sugar addict:** Uh oh?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Maybe one or two more other people, but that's for another day.

 **Sugar addict:** Aw :(

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Sorry Ann, but it's almost midnight and tomorrow is buffet day!!

 **Sugar addict:** Shit you right!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Goodnight Ann, goodnight Ryuji. I'll see you two tomorrow!

 **Sugar addict:** Goodnight Ren!!

 **BoneBoy:** goodnight dude!

 **Sugar addict:** He's really opened up.

 **BoneBoy:** definitely

 **Sugar addict:** I'm glad for him, he's a good soul

 **BoneBoy:** protect our boy

 **Sugar addict:** Protect!

 **Sugar addict:** I'm gonna go sleep too Ryuji, goodnight!!

 **BoneBoy:** night ann!

**\-----**

**May 5th.**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Hey! Are we meeting outside the Wilton?

 **Sugar addict:** Yup! I'll be there soon!!!

 **BoneBoy:** gimme a little bit and ill be there too

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Alrighty, see you both soon!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Morgana says hello too!

**\-----**

***Pushes up glasses* changed the group name to "Phantom Dumbasses".**

**Phantom Dumbasses**

**BoneBoy:** we finally have a name for the stupid chat

 **Sugar addict:** And a group name!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I mean the chat name checks out, we're all fucking dumbasses.

 **BoneBoy:** i mean yeah

 **Sugar addict:** True, true.

 **BoneBoy:** hey ren i have a question

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah?

 **BoneBoy:** how the hell did you manage to eat so much effin food?

 **BoneBoy:** it got to a point where it was almost comical

 **Sugar addict:** The comically large plate of food!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Comically large spoon vs comically large fork... Who wins?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I have some black hole fucking void bullshit in my stomach, I really don't know why I can eat so much.

 **BoneBoy:** makes sense

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** The food was great though!

 **BoneBoy:** i ahve never tasted meat that tastes that good in my life

 **Sugar addict:** "ahve"

 **BoneBoy:** hush

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Ahve

 **BoneBoy:** bro you too???

 **Sugar addict:** The desserts there were amazing too!!!

 **Sugar addict:** I love them!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** If we keep getting funds from the funny fake world, we'll go back some day.

 **Sugar addict: YES.**

**BoneBoy:** hell yeah!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Morgana agrees too.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** We'll make it happen!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Speaking of which... I'm being told to go to bed.

 **BoneBoy:** our fearsome leader

 **BoneBoy:** multiple personas

 **BoneBoy:** gun

 **Sugar addict:** And extra as fuck!

 **BoneBoy:** that too

 **BoneBoy:** is being bullied to go to sleep yet again by morgana in his cat form

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** >:(

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Bully me like that again and there'll be no more young Ren pictures for either of you.

 **BoneBoy:** oh shit

 **Sugar addict:** RYUJI NO DON'T DOOM US TO THIS FATE!!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Goodnight, thieves :)

 **Sugar addict:** Goodnight Ren!!

 **BoneBoy:** night ren!

**\-----**

***Pushes up glasses* --- > ♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪**

***Pushes up glasses*:** By the way, it went great. It was a reaction to remember :)

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Good!! Good!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Hey Rise?

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Yeah??

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** If you're ever around, stop by a place called Leblanc, I live there!!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** :O

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** I have it noted down!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** I think I'll be in Tokyo soon, so I'll definitely see you at some point!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'd like that.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Ah, oh! It's late, I should sleep- oops!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Goodnight Renny Ren-Ren!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** auhoai goodnight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is Rise time.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'll try to get another chapter done before December but much like my other fanfics, no promises because my attention span may simply not let me! Thank you again!!!


	5. Wait, we have Midterm exams in just a few days?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After messing about in chat, the blonde duo realize how fucked they are, as midterm exams are right around the corner! Thankfully, Ren helps one of them out for today and agrees to see the other the next day. However, the study session is interupted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it! There's a little bit of non-chat stuff here too!!! Something different :)
> 
> \---hey this might be needed to make sense if you see something in future chapters that shouldn't exist in 2016 which is when i assume persona 5 takes place--
> 
> Should also probably mention that whatever the hell exists in the real world at this moment, also exists there regardless of the actual release date. Why? Because I wanna reference stuff from things after 2016!  
> And also because FUCK IT why not set up some Futaba things down the line! Ren has a laptop and plays games, Futaba also plays games and shit, riiiiiiight? Eh? Eh???
> 
> BASICALLY: FUCK ""TIME"", WE'RE DOING IT OUR WAY. WE ARE NOT BOUND BY A YEAR!  
> \-----
> 
> Uploaded 08/11/2020

**May 7th.**

**Phantom Dumbasses**

**Sugar addict:** So... Mementos, huh?

 **BoneBoy:** gonna be honest it just looks like a shitty ghost railway

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** The whole "many hearts in one place" thing will take some getting used to...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** But at least that means there isn't like 50 palaces.

 **BoneBoy:** yeah we would probably be really old by then

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Well, let's do the math shall we?

 **Sugar addict:** Uh oh

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So it took us like 10 days to get through Mr Fuckface's palace...

 **Sugar addict:** aegeaagesht

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So if we managed that for all 50 palaces, that'd be 500 days.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Not that old, just a year or two (if your birthday is before the 135 day).

 **BoneBoy:** as them smart men on tv say

 **BoneBoy:** myth: busted

 **Sugar addict:** APIGJAPWI

 **Sugar addict:** MYTH: BUSTED!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** 'ello fellas. Welcome back to mythconfirmers.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** On today's show, we're gonna see if this bomb that I've strapped underneath this wooden desk in the middle of nowhere will explode if I press the detonator!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Myth... has the confirmness.

 **BoneBoy:** wafjwoaiuf

 **Sugar addict:** mfakifj MYTH CONFIRMEDED!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Myth: can we use Memeytoes as an effective Go-kart track?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Fucking... I dunno. Myth: plausable!

 **Sugar addict:** AEIPJGAP

 **Sugar addict:** THEY JUST GIVE UP HALF WAY THROUGH AND SAY

 **Sugar addict:** "Yeah fuck it, I guess it's technically possible or some shit."

 **BoneBoy:** "i can't be bothered, slap a maybe on it"

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It's a shame the show ended though.

 **BoneBoy:** yeah :(

 **Sugar addict:** I guess there are only so many Myths to bust before there are simply none left...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I don't think it ended because of that though.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I mean, there's a Mythbusters Jr. show.

 **BoneBoy:** what

 **Sugar addict:** Mythbusters for kids???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** With kids.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** The kids are on the show.

 **Sugar addict:** What?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** 'ello fellas, welcome back to Mythbusters JR. today, Freddie over here straps another bomb to another wooden desk in the middle of fucking nowhere, again! I wonder, if Freddie presses the detonator, will it explode still? Let's find out!!!

 **BoneBoy:** NO NOT FREDDIE

 **Sugar addict:** Nothing bad had better happen to him or I'll strap another bomb to another wooden desk in the middle of fucking nowhere in my anger!!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Relax, Freddie is the one making the desk go boom.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Freddie isn't going boom.

 **Sugar addict:** Good

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Well, I don't know about you two, but I am HELLA fucking tired after our first trip to the Meme Railway.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So I'm gonna call it a day here, and go to sleep. I am getting a little sleepy.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Time to go to the sleepytime junction.

 **Sugar addict:** Pfft.

 **Sugar addict:** Goodnight Ren!

 **BoneBoy:** night dude!

 **BoneBoy:** man im glad hes started talking a tiny bit more

 **BoneBoy:** like irl i mean

 **Sugar addict:** Yeah, me too!

 **Sugar addict:** He's got a really nice voice.

 **BoneBoy:** i aint gonna deny it

 **BoneBoy:** anyway all platonic gayness aside

 **Sugar addict:** agfaowigo

 **BoneBoy:** im gonna sleep too, night ann!

 **Sugar addict:** Goodnight Ryuji!

**\-----**

***Pushes up glasses*:** hey

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** what if we

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** put spaghetti in a blander

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** *blender

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** and made spaghetti soup

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** then put spah gettyw ith inside the soup

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** so its like spaghetti in molten spaghetti

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** just a thought

**\-----**

**May 8th.**

**BoneBoy:** APWIOJPAWOIKGJ REN YOU GOOD BRO??

 **Sugar addict:** I-

 **Sugar addict:** Ren??????

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Listen gays.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** it was 11:53pm on a post metaverse day.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Allow my sleepy self to ramble... He needs it.

 **BoneBoy:** are you not the same person

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** After embarrassing myself in the group chat, I refuse to be associated with him.

 **Sugar addict:** FUCKIN...

 **Sugar addict:** Mood!

 **BoneBoy:** you say so much relatable shit

 **BoneBoy:** we really are one brain cell

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** The Dumbass Hivemind.

 **Sugar addict:** oeigaeui

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO REMIND EVERYONE...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** 11th of May.

 **Sugar addict:** ???

 **BoneBoy:** what about it

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Oh no.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Oh my god you're both completely hopeless.

 **Sugar addict:** What???

 **BoneBoy:** is something going on?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You beautiful dumbasses you...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Mid-Term Exams.

 **BoneBoy:** s h i t b r o. . .

 **Sugar addict:** OH GOD NO

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** While you were busy not studying, I was studying!

 **Sugar addict:** Please Ren, help??

 **BoneBoy:** bro we're bros right bro?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So who am I helping first and am I seeing you today or tomorrow?

 **Sugar addict:** Ryuji.

 **BoneBoy:** ann

 **Sugar addict:** Ryuji Sakamoto.

 **BoneBoy:** ann takamaki

 **Sugar addict:** I am going first

 **BoneBoy:** no

 **Sugar addict:** Shush your mouth, I am going first!

 **BoneBoy:** why not both of us

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Because I know when you two are together stupid shit always happens.

 **Sugar addict:** Fuck you're right

 **BoneBoy:** shit you right

 **Sugar addict:** Ryuji I will get you ramen, just let me go first?

 **BoneBoy:** bribe accepted

 **Sugar addict:** Hell yeah!

 **Sugar addict:** So Ren, how about today, as soon as possible???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Sure, how about the diner in Shibuya?

 **Sugar addict:** Sounds good!!! Uh, is now okay?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Can do.

 **Sugar addict:** Thank you! See you there!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** See you soon.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Talk to you later, Ryuji.

 **BoneBoy:** see ya in a bit man!

**\-----**

"Ren! Hey!"

The voice of Ann Takamaki pierced through Ren's mind, catching his attention and directing it towards the approaching blonde. He put his phone away and smiled at her. "Hey Ann. Good to see you." She smiled back at him and asked "So, are you ready to begin studying?". Suddenly, Morgana's head popped out of Ren's bag and looked at Ann over Ren's shoulder. "Lady Ann! How wonderful to see you!" Ann looked over at Morgana and replied "Oh, hey Morgana. Good to see you too!". Not long after, they had went inside the diner, although Morgana had to do his best to stay hidden from the employees.

After several minutes of studying passed, Ren's phone began to vibrate and let out a ring tone. It was on the table, rather than in his bag or pockets. "You should probably get that you know. Might be important!" Suggested Ann, as she took a sip of her coffee. Her gaze wandered to Ren's buzzing phone, right as he was about to pick it up and answer the call. "Huh?! W-Wait, WHAT?!" Exclaimed Ann, as his phone currently read " **Rise Kujikawa is calling you...** " Ren answered the call, infront of a stunned Ann.

 _"Ren-Ren!!"_ Came Rise's voice from his phone. "Hi Rise, what's up?" was Ren's reply.

Ann's mind was working a million miles a minute, star struck by THE Rise Kujikawa talking to Ren, one of her close friends, right in front of her. _Oh my god, maybe I could become friends with Rise?? If I asked nicely maybe... Oh or perhaps I'd be able to further my modelling? Oh my god, what if I appeared in one of her music videos??? Oh. My god? My god. Oh, my god. Oh my god. Okay, calm down. Not real, not real. YET. Maybe in the future, not now. Calm down._

"Ren? Is that...?" Ren turned to look at Ann, nodded and then slightly smiled.

 _"Ooohhhh! Ren! Is that a GIRL you're with? Wow, and I thought you said you didn't find anyone particularly pretty to you, if you know what I'm saying!"_ Ann muffled a small giggle at Ren's reaction. His eyes had widened, cheeks tinted a barely visible red and his mouth went from a smile to a more neutral look. "R-rise, I assure you as pretty and as cool as Ann is, I'm not uh... Romantically interested. Oh! Uh, uhm. No offence, Ann."

She waved Ren off, smiling whilst doing so. "It's okay Ren, don't apologize for that. Thank you for the compliments though. Is she always a tease like this?"

_"Me? A tease all the time? Oh only if our dearest Ren is involved, then of course I'll tease him until I can't any longer! He won't admit it, but he likes it really. Did I hear you two on a FIRST name basis?"_

Ren's expression shifted to one that screamed 'Are you kidding me' in 20 different languages. "...Yes Rise, we are."

 _How cute! Well if you two end up official anytime soon, you have to tell me! And- I'm so sorry, what's your name, Ren's friend?"_ Ren turned to Ann and held out his phone to her. "Well, go on." Ann looked like she was in shock. Rise Kujikawa, talking to her?! "O-oh! Thank you. U-uhm, I'm Ann Takamaki, Kujikawa-san!"

 _"Aw, a bit shy are you? That's okay! Oh, but please call me Rise. I get enough honorifics from all sorts of people. Including Ren!"_ Ren smiled bashfully. _"Well anyway- Takamaki-san, if you're planning on pursuing Ren here, you have my blessing. If you want to marry him? You have a LOT of other people to get through first, and we're all very protective of our fluffy haired boy!"_

"Wha-wh-I-that's!" Ann failed to answer her as a result of Rise's teasing. "That's- That's not how it is at all between Ren and I!" She took a deep breath to try and calm down a little. "Much like what he said about me, he's really sweet and quite handsome, but I'm not really attracted to him in a romantic sense. He's just a really good friend that I care about a lot!"

_"Hmmmm... Well if you happen to change your mind I know lots of things Ren likes. Presents, things to do, that sort of stuff. I'll get Ren to give you my contact details, don't worry, I'm a professional matchmaker if you ever change your mind!"_

"HUH?! You want me on messenger??" Ann was pretty sure even Ryuji heard her outburst from his home. Ren was pretty sure Ann was going to faint from how red she was turning.

 _"Of course! I mean, were you not told we're going to be working together soon? We need models to advertise an upcoming album! Not someone who's all serious, but someone fun! So we got in contact with a modelling agency that we had seen around before!"_ By this point, Ann was close to just screaming and jumping in joy in response. "S-so that was MY agency you contacted? Which means I'M getting the chance to model for YOUR album?"

Rise giggled a bit at Ann's sheer excitement, and Ren was just beaming at his friend, clearly having the time of her life. _"Bingo! I'll see you soon Takamaki-san! Could you hand me over to Ren? I wanted to tell him something."_ Ann slowly handed Ren's phone back to him, then excused herself to use the restroom. "Rise, you're really good at breaking people aren't you?"

This time, she laughed. _"Oh Ren-Ren, you know me so well!"_ He let out a chuckle. "And you call me chaotic?" She let out a noise of agreement. _"Mhm! You know you are. You get it from me!"_

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Rise let out a slight gasp. _"Oh god, yeah I forgot I called you other than to tease you and your friend! I wanted to tell you I don't think I will be able to stop by this month, but I am 100% certain I will be able to swing by next month! Leblanc, Yongen-Jaya, right?_

"Yeah, that's right. It's a small cafe in the backstreets, not too hard to find. It's near an old cinema that I'm pretty sure is closed down and practically next to a bath house.

 _"Noted! I'll see you soon then! Oh, before I go, give Takamaki-san my contact details! And, I think Yukiko might be up Tokyo soon too if I remember correctly. Something about Tokyo having good... something! I'll let her know about Leblanc, you should say hi to her sometime, she misses you. Really."_ Ren didn't say anything. _"Ren. Listen to me. My voice. You did nothing wrong that night. Do you really think Yukiko will believe that you assaulted someone?"_ He sighed. "I just, don't want to face the fact she might be disappointed in me, or mad. Or even might not want to be around me anymore."

_"Now Ren, is she someone who'd give up on you so easily?"_

"I thought my old friends would believe me, but they didn't..."

_"And they're stupid. I know you're worried that things will go bad, but she really does miss you, Ren."_

"I'll... I'll try."

 _"Good! I have to go, unfortunately. Take care of yourself Ren, we all care about you and love you very, very much!"_ Ren smiled, and replied. "I love you too Rise." She giggled a little. _"You little dork!"_

Ren's phone beeped, and he was left in his diner seat with Morgana still hiding in his bag, his coffee and Ann's coffee. Ann was still busy in the bathroom making sure she wasn't a mess after the emotional storm Rise had kicked up. He let out a breath. "Well, that was certainly something..."

"That was quite the emotional call, Ren!" Morgana had poked his head out of the small, unzipped hole in Ren's bag. "This Rise even made Lady Ann overwhelmed! Are you okay?" Ren looked down at Morgana's blue cat eyes, which were staring back at him. "Yeah, just a bit of uncertainty and such. I worry a lot about the smallest and biggest of things, it's a little bit much sometimes. But I promise I'll be okay, Morgana."

"I'll be there with you the whole way, Ren!" Morgana gave his vote of support to Ren. "Yeah, me too. Ryuji as well." Ann had at some point slid back into her seat, across from Ren whilst he was distracted looking at Morgana. "You're our friend. You'll always have a place with us!"

"Thank you, both of you. That really... Means a lot to me. Now Ann, let's do a little bit more studying, before I start to tear up." She smiled. "You fluffy sap."

**\-----**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Just got back in.

 **BoneBoy:** welcome back

 **BoneBoy:** how was it

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'm pretty sure Ann emotionally combusted...

 **BoneBoy:** what did you do???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I didn't do anything!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I got a call.

 **BoneBoy:** oh?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** From "Practically a family member", Rise Kujikawa.

 **BoneBoy:** no way

 **BoneBoy:** is that why ann exploded

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Well for one, she thought I was interested in Ann.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Then she thought Ann was interested in me.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** THEN she dropped the bombshell of "Oh hey, did you not know that your agency and I are working together soon?"

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And somewhere in-between that Rise wanted me to give Ann her contact details.

 **BoneBoy:** SHUT UP

 **BoneBoy:** WHAT

 **BoneBoy:** THE

 **BoneBoy:** FUCK

 **BoneBoy:** ANN HAS RISETTE'S CONTACT INFO????

 **Sugar addict:** You're damn right I do!

 **Sugar addict:** Hi Ryuji, hi Ren! I'm home now.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Glad you got home alright.

 **BoneBoy:** 1 welcome back

 **BoneBoy:** 2 how was it

 **BoneBoy:** 3 WHAT AND HOW

 **Sugar addict:** Well Ren explained number 3 already...

 **Sugar addict:** It was good! I feel like I got smarter, or at least found it easier to take in!

 **Sugar addict:** And having Rise just throw everything into a mixer was just shock after shock honestly

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I have put up with Rise for years.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** She's an aboslute delight, I love her.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** But she can also be quite chaotic when she wants to be, which is probably where I get it from.

 **Sugar addict:** Your emotional ass almost cried, Ren

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Don't out me like this.

 **BoneBoy:** bro you good???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'm good, just sometimes I need to kick my brain and tell it that not everyone will leave me. Worrying too much and all that bodacious jazz.

 **Sugar addict:** You just had to put "bodacious" in there somewhere, didn't you?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I mean, YEAH?

 **BoneBoy:** i always got your back man!

 **Sugar addict:** Me too! I already said my piece in person, but we'll always be here for you :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I-

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ...

 **BoneBoy:** we broke him

 **Sugar addict:** Worth it!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Thank you :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** These words of affection mean a lot, considering how little I got from my parents.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I think I have an appointment with Takemi, so I'd best get going. Thank you guys, speak to you later!!!

 **Sugar addict:** Bye bye!!

 **BoneBoy:** see ya in a bit dude!

 **Sugar addict:** Ryuji, can you help me with punching his parents?

 **BoneBoy:** gladly

 **BoneBoy:** for someone willing to put his life on the line for us against kamoshida

 **BoneBoy:** despite the fact weve known him for like under a month

 **BoneBoy:** he still did it for us and for helping everyone else

 **BoneBoy:** i would gladly punch his parents for neglecting someone like him

 **Sugar addict:** Ryuji

 **Sugar addict:** I couldn't have put it any better myself, took the words right out of my mouth.

 **Sugar addict:** As you've said before...

 **Sugar addict:** Protect our boy!

 **BoneBoy:** hell yeah!

 **BoneBoy:** though since we were on the topic of studying i might as well try to get a bit extra done

 **Sugar addict:** Good idea! I should do the same...

 **BoneBoy:** hope you dont mind but im gonna not look at my phone until im done

 **Sugar addict:** No worries! Talk to you later!! :)

 **BoneBoy:** talk to ya later ann!

**\-----**

***Pushes up glasses* --- > ♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Don't break Ann too much, Rise.

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** No promises Ren-Ren!

**\-----**

**♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪ --- > Sugar addict**

**♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Takamaki-san! Ren gave me your contact info, hello!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Hope you don't mind Rise: Professional Matchmaker making her way onto your contact list!

 **Sugar addict:** Oh my god!!

 **Sugar addict:** No, no, that's completely okay!

 **Sugar addict:** Sorry, I'm a bit overwhelmed at the moment...

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Haha! I get that a lot :) don't worry too much about it!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Anyway, I just wanted to say hello for now, I've got a few things that need my attention. So I'll see you soon in the modelling shoot!

 **Sugar addict:** Yes! Of course, no problem. See you soon!!!

**\-----**

**Phantom Dumbasses**

***Pushes up glasses*:** do you ever

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** think that if i were to run around a corner

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** and then run into myself from behind would that mean i was running away from myself and the and then me and myself would the running and myself and i right

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** i want cheese and crackers so ething about taht is

 **Sugar addict:** Ren, I love you but please go to sleep.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** sounds like aplan

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** sleep time

**\-----**

**May 9th.**

***Pushes up glasses* --- > Miss Amagi**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Hi Yuki!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading :)
> 
> Thank you all so, so much for your comments, they're so nice to read. They make me smile! I accidentally uploaded this one early because of a misclick so I took it down, finished it and then uploaded it for realsies. OOPSIES!
> 
> As you can probably guess, Yukiko will be involved in the next chapter.
> 
> I tried a bit of non-chat stuff in this chapter. I THINK it turned out okay. I have a tendency to have too much dialogue with other words for "said" over and over again, oops!
> 
> Now, I know when Rise will come to personally visit Ren :) and don't worry, I will get to Yusuke soon!! Probably no longer than another chapter or two.
> 
> Thank you again for reading, and thank you again for your really nice and supportive comments :)
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Why yes, I have "Persona" too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren breaks some more people, Ryuji studies with Ren and this chapter has a bit more stuff with P4 chararcters. Chie, Yukiko and Naoto (briefly) are here now too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Good to be here with another chapter again :) this one is a long one!
> 
> A few familar faces show up and are mentioned here, this is a bit more focused on people besides the Phantom Thieves!
> 
> OH ALSO
> 
> I would like to mention (since I haven't yet) that there will be a love interest and eventual relationship! If you know me, you probably have 3 to 6 good guesses as to who it could be! Narrow it down to P5 characters, and there's 3 characters now. Of course, if you don't know me, you'd have to take a stab in the dark and guess randomly :)
> 
> But, we'll get there when we get there, hey?
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Uploaded 11-11-2020

**May 9th.**

**Miss Amagi --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**Miss Amagi:** Oh! Hello and good morning Ren, It's good to hear from you again. How have you been?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Hi Yuki! Things could be better, but they could also be worse too.

 **Miss Amagi:** What's bothering you, Ren?

 **Miss Amagi:** Or if it's an individual, I don't mind personally paying them a visit.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Jesus Yuki, you all weren't kidding about "protecting the boy" huh?

 **Miss Amagi:** Of course we weren't joking!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** That's nice to hear :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'm just really worried that some of our family might not like me anymore, or that it just won't be the same...

 **Miss Amagi:** Oh Ren...

 **Miss Amagi:** Listen to me, you did what was right that day. We know you wouldn't assault a man.

 **Miss Amagi:** We believe you, we've all spoken about this as a group. None of us doubted you.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** All of you?

 **Miss Amagi:** That's right. All of us. Even the Iwatodai group.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Even Minato and Minako?

 **Miss Amagi:** Even them!

 **Miss Amagi:** I know you're doubting yourself and don't want to drag us down with you, but for what it's worth we'd happily help you :)

 **Miss Amagi:** And, I miss talking to who every one deems as my "More chaotic and fluffy little brother" after all!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Thank you Yuki :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'll talk more often, whenever we get the time!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Rise said you'd be coming up to Tokyo soon??

 **Miss Amagi:** That's right, she also mentioned Leblanc. That's where you live at the moment, right?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yup! With Sakura-san.

 **Miss Amagi:** I'll drop by when I can then. I would love to see you again.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** How soon???

 **Miss Amagi:** At least before the 23rd! So, about two weeks.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** :o

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yessss!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'm excited to see you then!!

 **Miss Amagi:** Me too.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So, how's Chie?

 **Miss Amagi:** Oh, she's still the same gay meat lover she usually is.

 **Miss Amagi:** Has asked me a couple of times about you too, maybe say hello to her next?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Still gay for "Big sister figure Yukiko" huh? Understandable, she's hopelessly gay for you.

 **Miss Amagi:** Oh, I know it!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'll definitely message her at some point to say hello and tease the hell out of her!

 **Miss Amagi:** Gods, Rise really has rubbed off on you hasn't she?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You know you love me for it :)

 **Miss Amagi:** Can't argue with that, It's true.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** aoglhaiojg

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** OH! Hang on a second, I've gotta do something really quick, I'll be back in a second :)

 **Miss Amagi:** No worries. Take your time!

**\-----**

***Pushes up glasses* --- > Yu-Yu**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Good Morning Yu, can I ask you something?

 **Yu-Yu:** Sure little cousin, what's up?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** awoughagu

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** SO I was just wondering, have you told anyone else that I have a persona at all?

 **Yu-Yu:** Nope. But I've been thinking about it.

 **Yu-Yu:** Why? Want to freak someone out?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You're god damn right.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yuki, in particular as I've been talking to her.

 **Yu-Yu:** WAIT.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ???

 **Yu-Yu:** I'm actually supposed to be hanging out with her and Chie in a bit.

 **Yu-Yu:** Or third wheeling, I guess?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Fucking... BRUH.

 **Yu-Yu:** Shut up >:(

 **Yu-Yu:** Anyway I'm actually on my to see them, I want to see the look on Yukiko's face, but you'd also have to live with the fact that Chie knows too.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Two for the price of one.

 **Yu-Yu:** You chaotic shit, I love you.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** awuhawoiu

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Thank you :)

 **Yu-Yu:** I'm about to see them, in fact, I think that's Yukiko and Chie up ahead.

 **Yu-Yu:** Wait like two minutes and then drop the bombshell.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Aye aye captain.

 **Yu-Yu:** Now!

**\-----**

***Pushes up glasses* --- > Miss Amagi**

***Pushes up glasses*:** I'm back!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** There was something I wanted to talk to you about, if that's okay?

 **Miss Amagi:** Of course. Though I'm with Yu and Chie at the moment so I may reply slightly slower.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** How does using your persona feel like when you're in the TV world?

**\-----**

**Yu-Yu --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**Yu-Yu:** In case you're wondering, Yukiko just went "HUUUUH?!" and is just simply staring at her phone.

 **Yu-Yu:** Chie is looking at her, but hasn't walked over to see what she's so shocked at.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I love this.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Two wildcards being chaotic fucks.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'VE GOT AN IDEA!

 **Yu-Yu:** Oh ho?

**\-----**

***Pushes up glasses* --- > Miss Amagi**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Are you also able to use more than one persona too?

**\-----**

**Yu-Yu --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**Yu-Yu:** AWIFJIPWAFJW

 **Yu-Yu:** WHAT DID YOU SAY???

 **Yu-Yu:** Yukiko just let out a really quiet "What the fuck...?"

 **Yu-Yu:** CHIE'S CONCERNED aiwjfoiaw

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I asked if she's also able to use more than one persona like me :)

 **Yu-Yu:** Chie's just asked for her phone.

 **Yu-Yu:** Given it up to her without any resistance.

 **Yu-Yu:** awjfoiwaj

 **Yu-Yu:** She's just stuck looking between the phone and Yukiko in shock.

 **Yu-Yu:** Oh, hold on.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'm living for this.

 **Yu-Yu:** Chie just showed me what you said.

 **Yu-Yu:** And I just said "Oh. That."

 **Yu-Yu:** Now they're just looking at me with "what the fuck" written all over their faces.

 **Yu-Yu:** I think I'm gonna have to go for a bit.

 **Yu-Yu:** Chie's probably gonna message you soon, she's got her phone out now and given Yukiko's phone back to her.

 **Yu-Yu:** Good luck!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I should be saying that to you, Yu. Good luck.

**\-----**

**Kung-fu Cop --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**Kung-fu Cop:** REN!

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Hey look, I love you and care about you and it's been a while and all, I miss you, but WHAT THE FUCK REN??

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Persona?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yup!! I have one!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Or, multiple, I should say :)

 **Kung-fu Cop:** YEAH?!?!

 **Kung-fu Cop:** YOU SAID YOU'RE A WILDCARD??

 **Kung-fu Cop:** YOU'VE BEEN TO THAT VELVET ROOM??

 **Kung-fu Cop:** HOW??

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'm gonna be honest.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I have no idea why I was chosen to be a wildcard.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Velvet Room attendants call me "Inmate".

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Igor calls me "Trickster"

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So I don't know!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Also what??? When did you know about the Velvet Room?

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Marie.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** What about her?

 **Kung-fu Cop:** She comes from the Velvet Room!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Fucking...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** What?

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Yup!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So... Persona!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Getting one hurts.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Like, physically.

 **Kung-fu Cop:** You sure you don't mean emotionally?

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Y'know. Accepting a side of yourself you don't want others to see?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, nope!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Not for me anyway.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Something about rebellion against a shadow...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And tearing off a mask that draws a shit load of blood when pulled off when awakening.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It hurts.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** SO BAD.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I've never felt more pain in my entire existence.

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Are you okay???

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Like, now? After all that pain?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'm good now!! During the moment it is agonizing though...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** The mask comes off every time we want to summon, just without the pain and blood thankfully.

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Really?

 **Kung-fu Cop:** We just have to break some card that appears.

 **Kung-fu Cop:** It's really really fragile. I could kick it when I was your age and it would work.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** God I wish it were that easy.

 **Kung-fu Cop:** We get that a lot even from the Iwatodai group!

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Mina also told me to tell you to tell her where you are because she wants to visit you.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It's always the girls that are really attached to me out of our little family, huh?

 **Kung-fu Cop:** You know it! I'd gladly put my kung-fu skills to use on kicking some ass to protect ya!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** My point gets proven more and more with every person I talk to of our little family.

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Well, I'm sorry I have to cut this short, but Yu, Yuki and I were supposed to hang out before you broke my Yukiko!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Aw, how sweet and gay. :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It was Yu's idea to break both of you at the same time. I was just gonna tell Yukiko and asked Yu if he had told anyone.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Then he just kinda put together a plan because he wanted to see your reactions.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Which, I went along with because of course I did.

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Because chaos?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It's fun!

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Of course.

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Well Ren, I'll speak to you again soon! Bye-bye!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** See ya Chie!

"Yu!" Shouted Chie. "You planned this with Ren?" She was looking at him in disbelief. He smiled a little at her. "Yep. I thought I might as well take advantage of the situation."

Yukiko sighed. "Well now I'm just going to worry about him more..." She looked at Chie, then Yu. "Persona users are almost always in danger..."

"Hey." Said Yu. "We'll be there to help him when he needs it. Now, what was it we were going to do again...?"

**\-----**

"Fuck..." Muttered Ren, in the attic of Leblanc. He had just realised he did not have Minako's number. Or Minato's. "Who would have their number...? Yu, Chie and Yukiko are busy at the moment too... Ah! I know."

***Pushes up glasses* --- > DetectiveBlue**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Naoto! Hello!

 **DetectiveBlue:** Ren, it's good to hear from you again. After you were sent off to Tokyo, many of us were unsure if you would be able to get in touch with us for a while.

 **DetectiveBlue:** I'm glad that isn't the case.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Me too. My parents didn't take away my phone or anything this time, for some reason, so yeah!

 **DetectiveBlue:** I still harbor a strong dislike towards your parents.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** All of you are the real family I need anyway :)

 **DetectiveBlue:** Of course Ren.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Oh! I almost forgot. Do you have Minato's and Minako's phone number? I can't seem to find it on my phone.

 **DetectiveBlue:** Well, that's because they've had flip phones for a long time.

 **DetectiveBlue:** Even when everyone else has had a smartphone, they insisted on staying with their flip phones.

 **DetectiveBlue:** It's been broken for a while. You know them, they're just the kind of person to not really care about it.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Until they couldn't call someone?

 **DetectiveBlue:** Correct.

 **DetectiveBlue:** Since it's hard to get hold of a brand new flip phone, that was their excuse to get a smartphone.

 **DetectiveBlue:** I'll send it over to you.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Thank you Naoto!

 **DetectiveBlue:** No problem Ren. It was good to hear from you again.

**\-----**

**Operatives**

**Yu-Yu:** I've been thinking over whether or not I should say this, but since everyone will know anyway...

 **Yu-Yu:** Our precious Inaba boy, Ren, has a persona.

 **Yu-Yu:** He's a wildcard, can enter the Velvet room and has two attendants. His Igor also has a "low and gravely voice" according to Ren.

 **Yu-Yu:** Thought I'd let everyone know. It would be best to keep an eye on him, in case he is in danger. He is another Fool, after all.

 **Yu-Yu:** That's all for now. Thank you. Please remember not to react here, we have a shitposting group chat for a reason.

**\-----**

**Phantom Dumbasses**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Ryuji, we meeting up today or tomorrow to help with your studying?

 **Boneboy:** whatever day youll get a phone call so i can be included in the emotional freak out gang

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Ryuji you're already in that gang, I've seen the platonic gayness from you whenever I say I'm going to sleep.

 **Boneboy:** damn... you right

 **Boneboy:** hey wheres ann

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I think she's either modelling, or seeing Shiho...

 **Boneboy:** yeah that makes sense both ways

 **Boneboy:** but how about we meet today

 **Boneboy:** i could use as much time studying as possible

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Sure.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Shibuya diner again?

 **Boneboy:** yeah

 **Boneboy:** its a nice place tbf

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** What time?

 **Boneboy:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh how about in 20 minutes time

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Sure, I'll see you there.

**\-----**

**Sugar Addict:** She's awake!

 **Sugar Addict:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **Sugar Addict:** She's!! Awake!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** :o

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** That's great to hear!!

 **Boneboy:** YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Boneboy:** im glad shes awake

 **Sugar Addict:** Yes!!!

 **Sugar Addict:** I'll be visiting her a lot more often now for sure.

 **Sugar Addict:** Give her that emotional support!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You got this Ann :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Sorry if our replies are a bit slow, trying to help Ryuji study.

 **Boneboy:** ye

 **Sugar Addict:** No worries!

 **Sugar Addict:** Maybe at some point, you can come and visit?

 **Sugar Addict:** I'm sure it'd be alright! You have my vote of confidence and approval!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Of course, I'll do my best to support you and Suzui-san.

 **Sugar Addict:** I appreciate it :)

 **Sugar Addict:** I'll let you two get back to studying now!

 **Sugar Addict:** Talk to you both soon!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Of course! :) Talk soon.

 **Boneboy:** see ya ann

**\-----**

"Hey, Ren. Mind if I ask you something?" Asked Ryuji from across the table. "Sure, what's up?" Ren had just put his phone away after scrolling through a few social media feeds.

"You never did answer us if there was any other famous people you knew, is there?"

Ren smirked, and it only grew wider as his brain rattled off a few of the people he could mention to Ryuji and have him completely combust on the spot. Yukari, as Feather Pink maybe? Perhaps Aigis as a robot? Oooh or maybe even Junpei, ever since he became a pretty popular baseball player... "Well. I know lots of people, Ryuji. **_Lots of people._** I think you'd be surprised." Ryuji sighed and rested his head on his hand, which was propped up by his elbow. "Not even a hint, a clue, anything? You didn't say no, man."

"Hm... They're on TV?"

"Dude, do you know how little that narrows it down?"

Ren's smirk only grew wider. "Yup."

Ryuji gave him a disbelieving look back as Ren sipped on his coffee, still maintaining a smug look. "Dude... At least you're aware I guess." He looked around for a moment, and then leaned towards Ren, looking a bit serious. "I also wanted to ask- and I-I-I don't mean offence by this or anything, but are you like, gay?"

Ren started to choke on the coffee he was sipping on in laughter. "Ryu-R-Ryuji- What... What gave you that idea?" Ryuji's expression was the same as it was earlier, only less so. "I-I-I dunno man! You've never liked, even looked or said anything that even hinted towards taking an interest in anyone. Not even in like a 'Damn, they look nice, or cute' or whatever kind of way. Not even girls and not anyone else either!"

"Huh, well. Good point. I haven't really. Just no one has really caught my eye yet. I've been interested in people before mainly because we get along, it's easy to have fun together, we share interests and usually they're cute- to me anyway. But so far, no one has caught my eye. And yes, you and I get along, have fun together and share interests but I'm just not interested in you, no offence, same with Ann. You're nice and wonderful in your own unique way though, so I don't think you'll stay single. I don't think I will either, hopefully."

"Dude. I wasn't confessing to you, but no offence taken. Thanks for... The compliments, I guess?" Ryuji leaned back in his seat. "So you're not gay?" 

Ren nodded slightly. "That's right!"

"Huh." Ryuji had pulled out his phone and started typing in it.

"Well, shall we get back to studying?" Asked Ren

Ryuji looked up at Ren and enthusiastically replied with "Yeah! Let's go!"

**Midnight Channel Mythbusters**

**Miss Amagi:** Learning that Ren has a Persona was certainly... Shocking. To say the least.

 **Yu-Yu** I can confirm, she was in shock. I was when I found out, he told me first before anyone else at like 11pm and I saw it at 2am and pinged him about 3 times.

 **Yu-Yu** Might be responsible for waking him up very early that day, but who knows.

 **Miss Amagi: _You-_** told him to tell me when you were with me and Chie so you could see our reactions.

 **Miss Amagi:** Scheming amongst Wildcards.

 **Kung-fu Cop:** I hope he'll be alright though.

 **Kung-fu Cop:** I know he probably has other Persona users with him, but he'll still be in danger.

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Wait.

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Our little fluffy Inaba boy.

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** REN.

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Has a Persona?

 **Yu-Yu** Did you not see what I put in Operatives?

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** NO!!!!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** AND

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** HE

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** WHAT??????

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** THE FUCK???

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Holy shit she swore.

 **Kung-fu Cop:** That's like... the 12th time ever...?

 **Yu-Yu** You were keeping count?

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Nope.

 **Yu-Yu** Fair enough.

 **Miss Amagi:** I think you've broken quite a few people, Yu.

 **Miss Amagi:** Or, I would assume so.

 **Miss Amagi:** Kanji, Naoto, Teddie and Yosuke are probably busy with their jobs right now though...

 **Miss Amagi:** But it seems you've at least broken Rise.

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** I can't believe he's off in a world now fighting Shadows...

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** What happened to our clingy fluff ball?

 **Yu-Yu** A god that hasn't been slapped yet happened.

 **Miss Amagi:** I will not hesitate to burn anyone who hurts him.

 **Kung-fu Cop:** I'll kick ass!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** #RenProtectionSquad

 **Yu-Yu** I'll unleash absolute Wildcard hell upon those who hurt him.

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Jesus Yu, you've only spoken like that when it comes to Nanako.

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Ren's been taken in under the "Big bro" wing, huh?

 **Yu-Yu** Fact check: it's big cousin, actually.

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Gottem good Senpai.

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** I'm gonna go grill Ren for answers in a few minutes, I'll be back soon :)

 **Yu-Yu** See ya Rise.

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Good luck Rise!

 **Miss Amagi:** I may have to go soon too, Inn business.

 **Yu-Yu** No worries.

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Can I still see you later?

 **Miss Amagi:** Of course Chi-Chi :)

 **Kung-fu Cop:** agerhtjjt

 **Yu-Yu** Gay.

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Yes.

 **Kung-fu Cop:** See you soon Yuki!

 **Yu-Yu** Still gay.

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Yes.

**\-----**

**Boneboy --- > Sugar Addict**

**Boneboy:** okay pretty sure ren isnt gay

 **Sugar Addict:** Really?

 **Boneboy:** yup

 **Boneboy:** i thought he was too honestly

 **Boneboy:** guess not

 **Sugar Addict:** What'd he say?

 **Boneboy:** he said that no one has really caught his eye yet is all

 **Boneboy:** and mentioned a few things i think he looks for in people if i remember correctly

 **Sugar Addict:** Ooohhhh what are they???

 **Boneboy:** uhhhh i think they were

 **Boneboy:** get along well with eachother

 **Boneboy:** easy to just have fun

 **Boneboy:** similar interests

 **Boneboy:** and instead of like, whether or not someone looks "hot" or whatever

 **Boneboy:** he said about previous people hes been interested in were usually cute

 **Boneboy:** to him anyway

 **Sugar Addict:** Ugh, what a pure heart and soul. I would kill for this boy.

 **Sugar Addict:** Honestly

 **Sugar Addict:** If Ren asked me one day to date him

 **Sugar Addict:** I wouldn't know what to say

 **Sugar Addict:** I've known you for less than a month, but I really think you're cute and would absolutely put a hole in someone to protect you.

 **Boneboy:** ann your platonic gay is showing again

 **Boneboy:** but also

 **Boneboy:** yeah same

 **Boneboy:** big effin mood

 **Sugar Addict:** Okay so let's think. He's not interested in you, right?

 **Boneboy:** he did say that yeah with compliments and all

 **Sugar Addict:** Did the same with me, not interested in me either.

 **Sugar Addict:** Preferred looks - Cute

 **Boneboy:** hes not one to check someone out either

 **Sugar Addict:** Hard to read because of that then...

 **Boneboy:** yup

 **Sugar Addict:** I will match this boy up with someone who deserves him.

 **Sugar Addict:** That is an Ann Takamaki promise!

 **Boneboy:** hell yeah

 **Boneboy:** he needs the love and affection

 **Sugar Addict:** It's sad, but yeah. He does.

 **Boneboy:** he also mentioned someone else whos famous that he knows

 **Boneboy:** says they are on tv

 **Boneboy:** like that helps at all

 **Sugar Addict:** :o Maybe an actor?

 **Boneboy:** hell if i know...

 **Sugar Addict:** Anyway, it's late. I'm gonna go to sleep. See you tomorrow!

 **Boneboy:** night ann!

**\-----**

**May 11th.**

**Phantom Dumbasses**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Good morning gang, good luck on your exams today :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Keep studying when you can, take breaks and don't push yourself too far.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Your health comes first, after all.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** :)

 **Boneboy:** thanks man

 **Boneboy:** youre too damn nice

 **Sugar Addict:** Seriously!

 **Sugar Addict:** And of course, take care of yourself too Ren :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I promise!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** We'll see eachother soon after the exams end, 14th?

 **Boneboy:** hell yeah!

 **Sugar Addict:** Sounds good to me!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** See you both then :)

**\-----**

**May 14th.**

**Phantom Dumbasses**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Hey! Today's the day, good luck and I'll see the both of you after school :)

 **Sugar Addict:** Of course! I look forward to it.

 **Boneboy:** see you then dude!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** If that blue haired twink tries anything with you Ann, I'm breaking his twig ass over my fucking thigh.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** No one fucks with my friends!

 **Sugar Addict:** Hell yeah!

 **Sugar Addict:** But also...

 **Sugar Addict:** Jesus christ Ren.

 **Boneboy:** nah hes got a point

 **Boneboy:** blueberry hair bitch shoved me out the way to step closer to you

 **Boneboy:** would gladly watch ren do that

 **Sugar Addict:** I'm sure he wont...

 **Sugar Addict:** I can defend myself much better now at least thanks to the other world!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** True, true.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Still looks like a twink though.

 **Sugar Addict:** uawhlgiuhea

 **Boneboy:** a;jgiooi YEAH

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Gottem good.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It was great hanging out with you two today, we should do it more when we can :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I am hella tired now though, exams, long hangout with some cool fucking friends, trip back to leblanc... Tired...

 **Boneboy:** go rest dude

 **Boneboy:** im about to turn in early for tonight anyway

 **Boneboy:** goodnight yall

 **Sugar Addict:** Fucking... yall...

 **Sugar Addict:** Goodnight Ryuji!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Goodnight Ryuji! Goodnight Ann!

 **Sugar Addict:** Goodnight Ren!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** :)

**\-----**

**Sugar Addict --- > Shiho-ho-ho!**

**Sugar Addict:** I am so unbelievably happy that you, my best friend, are awake now :)

 **Sugar Addict:** I've missed you!

 **Sugar Addict:** Sending all my love!!!

 **Sugar Addict:** ...You still have your Christmas themed nickname?

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** I love you too Ann!

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** And yeah, I do :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! HELLO! IT IS 2:24AM and I just HAVE to upload because my brain tells me to do so.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I think this is my longest one yet? But I'm not sure, it's late and cannot be bothered to check for now.
> 
> I really appreciate all of the lovely comments, and all of these kudos and bookmarks, wow wow wow! Thank you so much!
> 
> Next chapter, I think I'll actually get Yusuke properly introduced and most likely added into the group chat. More Phantom Thievery and dumbass bullshit, less Operative stuff next time :)
> 
> Thank you again!!!


	7. Stupid Alolan Exeggutor Art Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke joins and Madarame's palace begins! As well as the usual shenanigans that everyone gets up to.
> 
> Also, more Shiho :)

**May 15th.**

**Phantom Dumbasses**

***Pushes up glasses*:** So, how did everyone else find their fantastic trip around the fancyshmancy art exhibit?

 **Boneboy:** absolutely thrilling

 **Sugar Addict:** It was... okay?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I enjoyed some of the artwork.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** As in, "ooh that's pretty!" but the deep, complex and probably made up on the spot meaning (so that art critics will piss and shit their collective pants) were all lost upon me.

 **Sugar Addict:** _piss and shit their collective pants_

 **Boneboy:** AOJKGTOPA REN

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** This... Apple represents... Cronch.

 **Boneboy:** cronchy apples

 **Sugar Addict:** Monch monch!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So anyway...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I feel like this should be said but uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

 **Boneboy:** u good?

 **Sugar Addict:** What's up Ren?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I kinda maybe told my cousin and his friends or I guess my not shitty parents but not really old enough to be my parents squad about personas.

 **Sugar Addict:** But!!

 **Sugar Addict:** We don't want to be found out!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I mean their personas sound cool too?

 **Boneboy:** fucking

 **Boneboy:** what

 **Sugar Addict:** He swear.

 **Sugar Addict:** Also. WHAT?!

 **Boneboy:** rens been typing for a while again

 **Sugar Addict:** "I'm about to end this mans whole career" - Ren right now

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I mean yeah y'know I haven't spoken to her about it and I'm pretty sure she will message me any moment now as I'm pretty sure my cousin told everyone but Rise has a persona.

**Sugar Addict: _FUCKING W H A T_**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah at least I'm pretty sure they do?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I've seen them enter their version of the metaverse, I think?

 **Boneboy:** ren

 **Boneboy:** please start warning us if ur gonna drop bombshells like that

 **Sugar Addict:** More like atom bombs, what the fuck Ren?

 **Sugar Addict:** Rise? Persona?

 **Sugar Addict:** WAIT WHO ELSE

 **Sugar Addict:** AND WHO ELSE DO YOU KNOW

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'll tell you what I said to Ryuji...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** They're on TV :)

 **Sugar Addict:** Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** They're on TV :)

 **Boneboy:** you are not gonna get anything more out of him

 **Boneboy:** trust me i have tried

 **Sugar Addict:** You already told me you've tried, Ryuji :)

 **Boneboy:** oh yeah

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ANYWAY

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** We meeting tomorrow, right?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Investigate if this guy has a palace or not?

 **Sugar Addict:** Slick topic change Ren :/

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Heheheh :)

 **Sugar Addict:** But yeah! Investigation: Start!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Alright, we'll start looking into it tomorrow, meet up outside his shack.

 **Sugar Addict:** Got it!

 **Boneboy:** gotcha

 **Boneboy:** so anyway who else do you know

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Man I want nachos right now.

 **Sugar Addict:** esihoisues NICE DEFLECT REN

 **Boneboy:** tell us

 **Boneboy:** you cannot hide it forever

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Like just, really nice, nachos with that melted cheese and nice ass sauce.

 **Sugar Addict:** REN

 **Boneboy:** i will bribe you with nachos

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And idk share 'em with Rise, she likes them.

 **Boneboy:** cool but that does not answer my question

 **Sugar Addict:** Noted.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Cronchy.

 **Boneboy:** god

 **Boneboy:** damn it ren

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Anyway ha ha time to sleep :) I am now going to go into my idle animation for approximately 8 hours in preparation for the potential events that could unfold tomorrow.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Goodnight from Morgana as well.

 **Boneboy:** all powerful leader again crumbles to a cat

 **Sugar Addict:** Goodnight Ren!

 **Sugar Addict:** I guess Morgana is convincing? Or something?

 **Boneboy:** ill get answers for both that and who else he knows some day ann i swear

 **Sugar Addict:** Me too!

 **Sugar Addict:** Also I'm tired too so goodnight Ryuji!

 **Boneboy:** night ann!

**May 16th.**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Confirmed, the stupid Alolan Exeggutor art bitch does have a palace.

 **Sugar Addict:** STUPID

 **Sugar Addict:** ALOLAN

 **Sugar Addict:** EXEGGUTOR

 **Sugar Addict:** ART BITCH

 **Boneboy:** my god ren youre a gold mine of weird phrases n stuff

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I pride myself on my weirdness.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** At least, when people get to know me anyway.

 **Boneboy:** you are dead ass the weirdest person ive met but i like it

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Noice.

 **Sugar Addict:** I have literally been around the globe, and yeah. I agree. You're the weirdest person I've met, but I like it and you :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Noice. (Combo X2!)

 **Sugar Addict:** Guarantee he's breaking down right now.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Shush.

 **Boneboy:** gotcha there man

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Listen, I got enough teasing from my better parents I don't need more.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Speaking of which, Rise is typing and I believe I am in for hell.

 **Boneboy:** pfft LOL good luck ren!

 **Sugar Addict:** oejhniaouh you will be fine Ren!!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I appreciate your confidence but I am afraid it is currently misplaced, but I still appreciate it.

**♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪ --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Ren :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I sense dread, but hi Rise!!!!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Hello!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** SO.

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** We have a lot to discuss. Probably.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Probably?

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** I mean I think it's a lot but honestly it could just be really short too.

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** The Mina's are gonna want a word with you too!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Oh god, I really do sense dread.

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** You'll be fine!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** You know they adore you after all.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** True, true.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** They do enjoy spoiling me, or used to I guess, since I haven't seen them in a while.

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** We'll see you soon, promise :)

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Remember, Yukiko will be visiting in just a week or two!!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah!!!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So, you wanted to talk to me, yeah?

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Yeah.

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** I'm gonna get right to it.

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Persona, when? How?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** esgoiohj Jesus Rise, I've never been on the receiving end of your straightforwardness.

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Not in recent years you haven't! But definitely in the past.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ANYWAY...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I got my Persona like two days after I arrived in Tokyo!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Or should I say, Personae? Plural?

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** So you're like Senpai then, huh?

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** A wildcard?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah, with those weird people in blue in a blue room. Or prison, I guess.

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Hm, I'm pretty sure Senpai mentioned that before. You really are like him. Just with glasses, a chaotic attitude, black hair and being a completely different person.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** aojgiaoigu Thanks Rise :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Not sure if any of you know but my initial Persona was Arsène!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** As in, Arsène Lupin?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yup! That's the one!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** He's tall as fuck, got a swagging red and black overcoat, big ass horns and just looks hella cool!!!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** I'd love to see him!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'll keep him around :)

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** ...You say that like you can get rid of him???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yup!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** So Persona storage ISN'T infinite?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Unless you want a really really bad headache that will never go away, even with painkillers! Y'know, like Paracetamol. Or I guess Tylenol?

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Oh god, no thanks!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Also, why does that medicine have like 3 different names?

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Paracetamol, Tylenol and Acetaminophen.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Because those fancy ass companies hate us and our tounges.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Why not just... call it one thing...?

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** They definitely hate us.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Well, I hate them!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** OH! By the way, the Mina's say hello. I'm in Iwatodai right now!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** :o

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Tell them I said hi back!!! And that they should message me sometime I miss them!!!!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Can do, will do!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Minako's busy the next few days, but Minato gave a thumbs up so I'm assuming he'll message you at some point! :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yesssssssssssssssss!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Thanks Rise!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** You're welcome Ren-Ren!!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** By the way, shouldn't you be asleep? It's pretty late. You should sleep!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Aye, you right.......

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Goodnight Rise!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Night Ren!

**Phantom Dumbasses**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Goodnight you two! I'll tell you how it went tomorrow I am tired and Rise has ordered me to sleep and so I must listen

 **Sugar Addict:** Christ Ren, it's almost midnight?

 **Sugar Addict:** But, goodnight!!!

 **Sugar Addict:** Ryuji already went to sleep by the way :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Hardly surprised, it's late

**May 17th**

***Pushes up glasses*:** why do they call it oven when you of in the cold food of out hot eat the food

 **Sugar Addict:** FUCK SAKE REN GO TO BED

**\-----**

**Sugar Addict --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**Sugar Addict:** Hi Ren! Mind if I ask you something?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Of course! What's up, Ann?

 **Sugar Addict:** Well, I have a modelling job from time to time, and when I'm modelling I can't talk to Shiho and I don't want her to get lonely :(

 **Sugar Addict:** So, I was wondering if it'd be alright to give her your number?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Sure, I don't mind!

 **Sugar Addict:** Great! Thank you :) I'll be visiting her either today or tomorrow so I'll be giving it to her then!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** No worries!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'm almost always avaliable if that helps at all!

 **Sugar Addict:** Will keep that in mind!

 **Sugar Addict:** I gotta go, thank you again!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** No problem! Bye!

**May 18th**

**Shiho-ho-ho! --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**Shiho-ho-ho!:** Um, hello!

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** This is Suzui, but call me Shiho, you're Ann's friend.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Amamyia, right?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Hello Shiho!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yes, that's right! But please, call me Ren, you're Ann's friend. :)

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Using my own reasoning to drop honorifics on myself? Sneaky.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You know it!

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** So... how are you? You're the transfer student, right?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It's... okay?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** The rumours suck, but also make no sense?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I am apparently a member of a crime family, carry multiple weapons on me, smoke and have violent tendancies?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I don't get it, but it's also kinda funny how wrong they are!

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** I remember hearing them.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** I didn't and definitely don't believe them now.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Especially after what Ann has told me about you :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** What...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** What did she say...?

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Oh you know...

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** You love cats, plushies, arcade games and games in general, your hair's incredibly soft, you're a big softie and love your friends very, very much :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** God damnit Ann I have a fake resting bitch face to maintain! :(

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** The scary transfer student turns out to be a massive and adorable dork, huh?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Ann told you to call me that didn't she?

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Perhaps.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** I'm told you're easily broken with compliments!

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** I'm a tease to Ann about things, if you're now gonna be my newest friend, I have to do the same to you too.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'd say it'll be worth it.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Look at you, Mr """Smooth Talker""".

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Hey! :(

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I talk very well, thank you!

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** As quiet as you are in person, I'm kinda surprised. You barely spoke even when I was there, Ann says you've gotten better at it though.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'd like to think so, friends have that effect on friends! :)

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** You know it!

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** I have to get my rest, so I have to go.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** You're nice. I'll speak to you again soon :) Bye!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Rest well Shiho! Bye!

***Pushes up glasses* --- > Sugar Addict**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Shiho's a blessing, I'd die for her.

 **Sugar Addict:** Right?!

 **Sugar Addict:** I'm glad you two are getting along!

 **Sugar Addict:** We can maybe all one day go out to the Wilton Buffet together!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'd like that :)

 **Sugar Addict:** Me too!!

 **Sugar Addict:** Anyway, I'm DRAINED after today. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Goodnight Ann!!

**May 19th**

**Phantom Dumbasses**

***Pushes up glasses*:** So. Bullshit security.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You sure you wanna do this Ann?

 **Sugar Addict:** I don't WANT to model for him nude, and I WON'T do that either.

 **Sugar Addict:** Thank god we've got a plan for tomorrow, he's agreed to see me tomorrow too by the way.

 **Boneboy:** if he tries anything i am socking him in the face

 **Boneboy:** unironically

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Unironically implies you can ironically punch someone in the face.

 **Boneboy:** i am not going to punch as a joke, i will intend to punch him in the face

 **Boneboy:** we look out for our own!

 **Sugar Addict:** Amen to that! Thanks Ryuji :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'll take off my funny red gloves and slap him like a really posh gentleman.

 **Sugar Addict:** aehjglauhg

 **Sugar Addict:** I'd love to see that actually.

 **Boneboy:** do it when we surround a shadow next

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** YES

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** "mmmplease don't kill me...."

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** [Takes off glove]

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** "Shut- up!" [Slap Sound Effect]

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Immediate Death.

 **Boneboy:** agjhloegh we GOTTA MAKE THIS HAPPEN

 **Sugar Addict:** PLEASE REN?

 **Sugar Addict:** PLEASE?

 **Sugar Addict:** IT'LL BE FUNNY!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I mean I was gonna do it anyway!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It sounded funny, so why not.

 **Sugar Addict:** Yesssssssssssss

 **Boneboy:** tomorrow will be fun!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Speaking of tomorrow, time to go to tomorrow! Goodnight Y'ALL.

 **Sugar Addict:** :/

 **Sugar Addict:** Nighty night Ren!

 **Boneboy:** night dude!

**May 20th**

**Yusuke Kitagawa was added to the chat by *Pushes up glasses*!**

**Boneboy:** yknow today was not actually fun like i said it would be

 **Boneboy:** but hey

 **Boneboy:** new member!

 **Yusuke Kitagawa:** Oh? I thought we already had a chatroom?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** We do! But this one is just for messing around and having fun, whereas the other is more serious PT business!

 **Yusuke Kitagawa:** I see.

 **Yusuke Kitagawa:** I am honoured to be here, I want to set things right.

 **Boneboy:** as do we

 **Boneboy:** so no worries there

 **Boneboy:** we see eye to eye!

 **Yusuke Kitagawa:** How else would we see?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** awoijoawigt

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It's just a saying, Yusuke.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Hang on. You haven't changed your name on here to anything at all?

 **Yusuke Kitagawa:** Ah, I understand.

 **Yusuke Kitagawa:** No, I have not. I was not aware I could.

 **Boneboy:** weve all just got silly nicknames that fit us somehow

 **Boneboy:** rens got an anime protag with glasses vibe

 **Boneboy:** i have a skull mask and skeleton pirate

 **Boneboy:** bones

 **Boneboy:** and ann loves sweets

 **Yusuke Kitagawa:** I see.

 **Yusuke Kitagawa:** Something that would fit me, or my interests as a way to identify myself in a more informal way...

 **Boneboy:** yeah

 **Yusuke Kitagawa:** Ah, I've got it.

**Yusuke Kitagawa changed their name to Blue Artist!**

**Blue Artist:** I have blue hair and Art is my passion!

 **Boneboy:** makes sense!

 **Boneboy:** i woulda put something like artyfarty or brushboy

 **Blue Artist:** Both include art in some form! But you are also not me, and I like this one for now.

 **Boneboy:** yeah thats fair

**Boneboy:** where is everyone else?

 **Blue Artist:** Are you not aware of the time?

 **Blue Artist:** It is almost midnight.

 **Boneboy:** oh yeah

 **Boneboy:** they probably fell asleep today was tiring

 **Blue Artist:** My awakening took a lot of of me, so I shall also depart. Goodnight Ryuji.

 **Boneboy:** goodnight man!

**May 21st**

***Pushes up glasses*:** remebered a funny video i saw i think it went sometinkg like this

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** a foolish samurai warrior wielding a shape-shifting master of darkness wielding a magic sword wielding a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword wielding an unspeakable evil wielding a foolish shape-shifting coconut wielding a shape-shifting master of darkness wielding a foolish samurai warrior wielding an unspeakable coconut wielding a magic sword wielding a shape-shifting sword wielding an evil sword wielding a sword wielding an unspeakable evil wielding a F O O L wielding a foolish samurai warrior wielding a shape-shifting master of darkness wielding a magic sword wielding a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** i make myslef laugh sometimes

 **Boneboy:** GO BACK TO SLEEP REN OH MY GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! It's been a little while. I've had a uni project to do and also I've been absorbed by the new Call of Duty game, I love the zombie mode... again... oops!!!
> 
> I also have another project and an essay :)
> 
> I wonder if y'all are able to guess the relationships in this fic. Ren, Makoto, Haru, Ann, Ryuji will be in relationships, but perhaps not dating each other.... ;) or maybe they will. I've already decided! But maybe you can get a lucky guess!
> 
> HEY ALSO
> 
> I am setting up a discord server (because why not?) so keep an eye out for it!!
> 
> Thank you for reading, thank you for you lovely comments. I love you! Stay safe!


	8. (Late) Christmas + New years Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Celebration time! Everyone's here to celebrate! Yes, everyone! Uh- besides Akechi anyway.
> 
> Everything's over, not a thing to worry about! Which is the recipe for a fine group chat fuckery indeed...
> 
> (Mainly focuses on the Thieves rather than the Operatives but some Operatives are here!)
> 
> Uploaded 2nd Jan 2021.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Sorry this didn't come out on Christmas, but here you go!
> 
> **PLEASE NOTE**
> 
> **THIS IS CURRENTLY NOT CANON TO THE STORY, IT MAY BE LATER BUT WHO KNOWS I HAVENT THOUGHT THAT FAR AHEAD YET**
> 
> **WHICH ALSO MEANS NO CANON RELATIONSHIP REVEALS IN THIS CHAPTER :) Y'AINT GETTING IT OUT OF ME THAT EASILY, HAH!**
> 
> **AND IS COMPLETE FLUFF.**
> 
> Okay, it's safe to continue :)
> 
> OH IF ANY OF YOU SEEING THIS MAKE ANY FAN ART OR FAN ANYTHING PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LINK IT !
> 
> Also theres a discord link as a bonus at the end!!

**December 24th.**

**Phantom Dumbasses**

***Pushes up glasses*:** *Pop!* *Santa appears on a bench*. "It's almost Christmas!" *A helicopter can be heard...* *A helicopter falls to the ground.* **"HO HO HOLY SHI-"** _(Explosion)_

 **Foodtaba:** Ren- bro, I love you and all, but I'M the one in this group who stays up at 2am looking at stupid shitposts.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** its funny

 **A R T:** I'm sorry, but I don't seem to understand the context? Is this one of those "memes" you both tell me about?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** YES

 **Foodtaba:** Does Inari want the sauce?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Oooooooh. The sauuuuuuuuce!

 **Foodtaba:** HNNNGHSG aiowuhguioah SHUT UP REN

 **A R T:** Sauce? What do you mean?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** HAHAHAHAHAHAawgjugohusrguaw YUSUKE WANTS THE SAUCE

 **Foodtaba:** OJegouih

 **Foodtaba:** I GOTCHU

 **Foodtaba:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtMntizntLA

 **Foodtaba:** Orrrr, just look up "It's almost Christmas" on YouTube, if your ancient phone is playing up again.

 **A R T:** Ah, thank you Futaba, I will look at this now.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** the 2am gang

 **Foodtaba:** Which should just be me, this is MY thing you're stealing.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** But Yusuke is doing this too!

 **Foodtaba:** He doesn't count you know he can't properly look after himself.

 **Foodtaba:** He'd say "I shall disregard edible sustenance and aquire artistic resources." and then starve.

 **Foodtaba:** Besides he's never really online at this time, we probably caused him to look at his phone.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Shit you right.

 **Foodtaba:** Of course I am!

 **Foodtaba:** Sooooo Ren...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** What's up?

 **Foodtaba:** Got a special someone to see during Christmas, perhaps?

 **Foodtaba:** Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Well, for a little bit anyway, I'll be out with that "Special Someone" as you put it. I won't be out long, don't worry sis.

 **Foodtaba:** aeguhla

 **Foodtaba:** ALSO I KNEW IT HAH

 **Foodtaba:** Where ya goin?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Probably just out to a resturant, if possible.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Might all be booked already though...

 **Foodtaba:** Hehehehe :)

 **Foodtaba:** Welllllllllllll...

 **Foodtaba:** If they are all booked, I'm sure a space will open up quickly :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** But at what cost?

 **Foodtaba:** I can't believe I have to say this, but I'll do it if you help me beat the final boss of DMC 5 Vergil Character DLC, on Hell and Hell mode? Dante's been kicking my ass for the past few weeks and I've had enough, I just want the win already!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ...hmmmm

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I accept the conditions.

 **Foodtaba:** Sweet!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It'll be a "Pushes up glasses like an anime protagonist." moment.

 **Foodtaba:** As if you aren't already in that sterotype already with your dorky looks!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Well this dork has a date tomorrow so...

 **Foodtaba:** You got me there.

 **A R T:** What a peculiar video.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Oh no. atgj;oiu

 **Foodtaba:** hueihiu DID YOU LIKE IT

 **A R T:** I still don't understand, why did Stanta appear on a bench? Where did the helicopter come from? Why did it crash and explode? Is Santa okay?

 **Foodtaba:** HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHaoipeogjuikea

 **Foodtaba:** STAN-TA

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** FUCKING.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Ok...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** 1\. Magic.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** 2\. The sky.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** 3\. Gravity.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** 4\. Santa is fucking dead, sorry to say.

 **Foodtaba:** *Stanta.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** My bad.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Stanta is fucking dead.

 **Foodtaba:** The helicopter killed him probably.

 **Foodtaba:** Also, Ren, bro. Go to fucking sleep.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** >:(

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** k fine

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** g'night sis :)

 **Foodtaba:** aiwethnfuiawh SHUT UP

 **Foodtaba:** Goodnight!!!

**\---**

**I have concealed "guns":** Good morning everyone.

 **I have concealed "guns":** ...

 **I have concealed "guns":** Futaba, could you change my name back?

 **Foodtaba:** But Makoootoooooo!

 **Foodtaba:** Your arms are deadly, deadly weapons!

 **Foodtaba:** P O W E R .

 **I have concealed "guns":** Thank you, but I'd like my name back.

 **I have concealed "guns":** If you train like I do, you could get arms like mine.

 **Foodtaba:** Fiiiine!

 **Foodtaba:** And I would train, if I was combat oriented and not a "lazy little lovable gremlin" as Ren likes to call me.

 **I have concealed "guns":** Fair point.

 **I have concealed "guns":** Speaking of, I have half a mind to intimidate him into not staying up late again.

 **Boneboy:** i have just awoken to see rens early morning talk and makoto about to bury him

 **Foodtaba:** eguheaou

 **Boneboy:** rest in peace-ona

 **Foodtaba:** Make a joke like that again and the next time you wake up there will be 25 different embarrassing posts on your social medias

 **I have concealed "guns":** I'm not going to "bury him"!

 **I have concealed "guns":** His health is important, which includes sleep schedules.

 **Foodtaba:** Eyes emoji

 **I have concealed "guns":** Futaba, your sleep schedule is a lost cause.

 **Foodtaba:** jkaglahlisaghe YEAHUP!

 **Boneboy:** god damn FLAMED

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** God's dead. I fucking smoked his ass.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Good morning everyone.

 **Boneboy:** hey man!

 **Foodtaba:** Mornin' bro!!

 **I have concealed "guns":** Good morning Ren.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I am currently

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Texting and making coffee at the same time

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** While also coming up with other things to do tomorrow besides dinner date

 **Foodtaba:** oh ho ho ho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Foodtaba:** Well Ren...

 **I have concealed "guns":** Futaba!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** No, absolutely not.

 **Fluffy Princess:** Oh my!

 **Foodtaba:** ahuihuahfiu HI HARU

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Hey Haru!

 **Boneboy:** heya!

 **I have concealed "guns":** Good morning Haru.

 **Fluffy Princess:** Good morning everybody!

 **Fluffy Princess:** Why were we being suggestive to Ren, Futaba?

 **Boneboy:** RIGHT TO THE POINT

 **Foodtaba:** UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Foodtaba:** I...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Let me guess, your next line will be "Plead the Fifth."

 **Foodtaba:** Plead the fifth.

 **Boneboy:** fucking

 **Foodtaba:** H O W

 **Fluffy Princess:** Talent!

 **I have concealed "guns":** Your abilities never seem to have an end, do they?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** HO!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Well.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I plead the fifth.

 **Foodtaba:** >:(

 **Foodtaba:** Motherfucker!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Gottem good.

 **Sugar Addict:** Gooood mornin' y'all!

 **Foodtaba:** Good mornin' y'all!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Gooooood mornin' y'all!

 **Boneboy:** good mornin' y'all

 **A R T:** Ah!

 **A R T:** This must be one of those "Viral Videos" I have heard so much about.

 **A R T:** This is about that student walking into class every morning and saying "Good morning y'all", correct?

 **Sugar Addict:** Yes, yes it is,

 **A R T:** I see...

 **A R T:** In that case...

 **A R T:** Good Morning, Y'all.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** OH HO HO HO HO

 **Foodtaba:** HE SAID THE THING HE SAID IT HE'S MEEEMEING OOOOH HE'S MEEEEMEING

 **Foodtaba:** Or, is it "meming?" fuck if i know

 **Boneboy:** we did it boys n girls

 **Boneboy:** yusuke has memed

 **I have concealed "guns":** If he had been forced or pressured to say this, I would've gut punched all of you.

 **I have concealed "guns":** With my brass knuckles :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Do it then.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Kill me.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Kill me with your falcon pawnch.

 **I have concealed "guns":** Captain Falcon isn't even my smash main.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Understandable, I guess.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** He's a funny lad.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** _I-_ however.

 **I have concealed "guns":** Oh boy.

 **A R T:** Ah, this again.

 **Boneboy:** here it comes

 **Sugar Addict:** He is never going to forget this is he?

 **Fluffy Princess:** To be honest, I certainly wouldn't!

 **Foodtaba:** Yes Ren.

 **Foodtaba:** We get it.

 **Foodtaba:** You main yourself in smash, because you're in smash.

 **Foodtaba:** You met fucking Mario, Link, Zelda and more.

 **Foodtaba:** I get it.

 **Foodtaba:** We get it.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You're 100% right!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I main myself in Smash, because I am in Smash!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I have met Mario, Link, Zelda, Sans and more!

 **Foodtaba:** Fucking- Wait, you met Sans?!.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** They're not my favourites though but don't tell them that :)

 **Sugar Addict:** You have a favourite?

 **Boneboy:** spill

 **Foodtaba:** SPILL.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** My sweet innocent child...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Mr Game & Watch.

 **Foodtaba:** Based.

 **Boneboy:** really?

 **Boneboy:** not like kirby or something?

 **Fluffy Princess:** Oh! I love Kirby!

 **Sugar Addict:** Or Zelda? She's really pretty.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** No matter what you say, my favourite will remain as Mr Game & Watch.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** In the words of our lord and savior:

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You are nitpicky and bias therefore I win, bye bye!

 **I have concealed "guns":** They weren't being nitpicky, just judging you.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Look.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Just because I smoked all of your collective asses in smash

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** As my sweet summer child, Mr Game & Watch.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Doesn't mean you have to judge me.

 **Fluffy Princess:** You never did tell me what getting a "9" meant until you hit me with one...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And to this day I feel incredibly bad about it because the look of absolute shock and terror on your face was ingrained into my memory forever.

 **Foodtaba:** iahgaahy I REMEMBER THAT DAY

 **Foodtaba:** That was a good day

 **Boneboy:** for you and ren!

 **Boneboy:** anyones mains changed by the way

 **Boneboy:** mines still my man donkey kong

 **Fluffy Princess:** Not changed! Still Isabelle!

 **I have concealed "guns":** Sheik. I like her.

 **Sugar Addict:** Bayonetta!!!

 **A R T:** I believe their name was "Inkling", being able to attack with paints is truely an inspiration!

 **A R T:** If only I could've had weaponised paints in the metaverse...

 **Foodtaba:** Ganon.

 **Foodtaba:** Not Inkling, stop, don't make the joke.

 **Foodtaba:** Because you're always at kill percent when Ganon's in play.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** hmmm

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Me, Game & Watch orrrrr Palutena :)

 **Foodtaba:** So, Ego, Luck and Nairs?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Add "Extraness" to that and you've described my entire being.

 **Sugar Addict:** auihgaughiugh YOU'RE BOTH NOT WRONG

 **Boneboy:** ITS TRUE

 **Boneboy:** YOUR DUMB COCKY ASS AGAINST SHADOWS

 **Boneboy:** STUPIDLY HIGH LUCK

 **Boneboy:** nair spam

 **Boneboy:** AND JUST EXTRANESS

 **Boneboy:** yeah thats our ren

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** uehgiuaghiu

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** possessive

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ANYWAY I GOTTA GO

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I have to get ready and get shit for tomorrow

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** That includes stuff for all y'all too.

 **Fluffy Princess:** Oh Ren!

 **Fluffy Princess:** You don't have to do that for us, you've done so much already!

 **Boneboy:** yeah dude

 **I have concealed "guns":** It's honestly fine Ren!

 **Sugar Addict:** Aww, how sweet :)

 **Boneboy:** like youre one to talk ann your whole thing is sweets

 **Sugar Addict:** You got me there I'm afraid

 **Foodtaba:** Ooohh my first sibling christmas gift!

 **Foodtaba:** What is it????

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** First of all: Not saying :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Secondly: Shush, silence, be quiet, not hearing it, did you say something? Sorry, I suddenly have selective reading issues and am refusing to acknowledge your messages.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Y'all are like

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Family

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Or I guess family: the sequel?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So shut the everloving fuck up

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And let me appreciate you all :) This is a threat.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ANYWAYILOVEYOUALLGOTTAGOHAHABYEEEEE

 **Foodtaba:** Aw!

 **Foodtaba:** Love you too bro :)

 **Sugar Addict:** "Tough and Brave leader is actually a fluffy boy and I love him." - More of the same news at 11. 

**Boneboy:** ramen on me next time we go ren

 **Boneboy:** will protect ren

 **I have concealed "guns":** I will admit, he doesn't show his "attached to us" or sentimental side often, it's nice.

 **I have concealed "guns":** I share the same feeling, I can't imagine my life without this band of thieves we have!

 **A R T:** Such emotion!

 **Fluffy Princess:** He's a sweet boy!

 **Fluffy Princess:** And his parents are in _mild trouble_ if I meet them :)

 **Boneboy:** rip his parents

 **Foodtaba:** Would you like to meet them? I can arrange something :)

 **Fluffy Princess:** I wouldn't like to meet them, but if I do end up meeting them...

 **I have concealed "guns":** I would like at least one punch in.

 **Fluffy Princess:** Of course!

 **Sugar Addict:** ANYWAY

 **Sugar Addict:** His lady date sure is lucky >:(

 **Sugar Addict:** Would fist fight for that boy.

 **Fluffy Princess:** A lucky lady with a gentleman!

 **I have concealed "guns":** He is quite endearing.

 **Foodtaba:** Gross, just let me hug my bro.

 **Boneboy:** iueghaiough

 **Boneboy:** understandable

 **A R T:** I don't understand these "relationships".

 **A R T:** Oh well.

**\---**

***Pushes up glasses* --- > Feather Pink!**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Hey Yukari!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Are you avaliable? I want to quickly ask something if that's alright?

 **Feather Pink!:** Heya Ren!

 **Feather Pink!:** What's up?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Sooooo, you remember Futaba?

 **Feather Pink!:** Yup! Couldn't forget someone like her, why?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Well I have a Christmas gift that needs a bit of extra weight, for extra's sake...

 **Feather Pink!:** Big Bro Ren huh?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Shhhh!

 **Feather Pink!:** Don't worry! I got you!

**\---**

***Pushes up glasses* --- > ♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Hiiii Rise!!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Can I get some help for a christmas present for Ann?

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Hi Renny!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** What did you have in mind?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Well, Ann does modelling and likes y'know, make up, clothes, sweets and that.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I have something in mind for her as I do for everyone, but maybe a bit more punch to it would help :) Know any good places for a good oversized hoodie? She mentioned wanting one a few months ago.

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Say no more, I know exactly how to help!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Thank you Rise!!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Where's the hoodie treasure?

**\---**

***Pushes up glasses* --- > DetectiveBlue**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Naoto! Hi!!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Could I have some help with something?

 **DetectiveBlue:** Good evening Ren.

 **DetectiveBlue:** What seems to be the problem?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Well, Christmas is tomorrow and I have a gift for Makoto, if you remember her?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And I'd like your input on it considering she looks up to you, as I want to give her a really good gift :)

 **DetectiveBlue:** What do you have for her?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Oh it's some law book!! Expensive but I know she'll put it to good use in uni!

 **DetectiveBlue:** It's always good to go prepared.

 **DetectiveBlue:** What can I do to help?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I have an idea...

**\---**

***Pushes up glasses* --- > Mitsuru Kirijo**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Hi Mitsuru!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** If you're not busy, could I perhaps ask you something? It's about a christmas gift.

 **Mitsuru Kirijo:** Good Evening Ren, I'm not too busy right now.

 **Mitsuru Kirijo:** What's the gift, who to?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Well, I don't exactly know what yet, but its to Haru Okumura.

 **Mitsuru Kirijo:** Ah yes, her.

 **Mitsuru Kirijo:** Well I suppose this can't hurt, but I was considering taking her under my wing...

 **Mitsuru Kirijo:** Considering the stress I had at her age managing a company, I don't want someone to go through that.

 **Mitsuru Kirijo:** So with that, I have an idea for a gift that you can give her.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'd make a joke about stress and grey hairs but you scare me too much for that.

 **Mitsuru Kirijo:** Scary when I want to be, Ren. You seem to forget we're ALL fond of you.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So, what's the idea?

**\---**

***Pushes up glasses* --- > Kung-fu Cop**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Chie!

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Ren!

 **Kung-fu Cop:** What's up little buddy?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I want to give my friend Ryuji a Christmas gift, he likes ramen, meat, and workouts. So he's like male you but blonde.

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Just do what Yuki did for me last year!

 **Kung-fu Cop:** She gave me one of those gift cards for a food delivery thing!!

 **Kung-fu Cop:** Then I can just order meaty stuff at home without having to even go out on a rest day!!

 **Kung-fu Cop:** And, I can always give you a copy of my workout? Maybe Akihiko's as well?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** That'd be great!! Thank you!!

 **Kung-fu Cop:** No worries Ren!!

**\---**

***Pushes up glasses* --- > Kaaaaaaahn-ji**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Kanji! Kanji!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I wanna request something from you please :)

 **Kaaaaaaahn-ji:** Hey! Ren!

 **Kaaaaaaahn-ji:** Whatdya need?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I require... Chrimbo gift for art friend Yusuke.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Mayhaps, a plushie???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I am willing to expend them Metaverse funds!!

 **Kaaaaaaahn-ji:** Ah you're family, don't worry about it!

 **Kaaaaaaahn-ji:** So, what's the request?

**\---**

**Phantom Dumbasses**

***Pushes up glasses*:** man could you imagine picking up Kingdom Hearts 3, only to wake up and it's 2005

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** you know, at the day the second game came out but knowing you have to wait 14 years for the third game?

 **Foodtaba:** Please sleep Ren, you have just gave me a thought I never wanted to have.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** :)

**\---**

**December 25th.**

**Phantom Dumbasses**

**Foodtaba:** MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!

 **Foodtaba:** DON'T FUCKING PING EVERYONE OR REN BECAUSE HOLY SHIT HE NEEDS SLEEP!!

 **A R T:** Merry Christmas!

 **A R T:** My... Christmas joy is inspiring...

 **Boneboy:** YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Boneboy:** MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

 **Foodtaba:** YOOOOOOOOO

 **Boneboy:** YOOOOO

 **Boneboy:** why are we yoing

 **Foodtaba:** Because we are the yo-yo masters.

 **Foodtaba:** We must keep yo-ing.

 **Sugar Addict:** Merry Christmas, Thieves!

 **Sugar Addict:** If you're telling us to let Ren sleep, he must be fucking tired...

 **Foodtaba:** He was running around pratically all day sorting out gifts, texting people and going through his mental plan for his date tomorrow.

 **Foodtaba:** Uh wait, today's his date actually since its the 25th.

 **Sugar Addict:** Exciting!

 **Boneboy:** good luck to him then!

 **Foodtaba:** He walked in Leblanc at like 8pm and you know how tired Ren is...

 **Foodtaba:** All he did was look at me, then Sojiro and say:

 **Foodtaba:** "man fucking prezzies are tricky ha ha plent-io lenb-io time to collapse on my bed-io by the way taba dont peek while i sleep because i will weep"

 **Foodtaba:** then he marched upstairs and collapsed on his "bed-io"

 **Foodtaba:** I think he meant to say futon but I guess he wanted to rhyme???

 **Foodtaba:** I mean, his family (minus shit biological parents) are apparently getting something each??

 **Foodtaba:** A LOT OF GIFTS WERE PREPARED IN ADVANCE

 **Boneboy:** sounds like tired ren

 **Sugar Addict:** I love him and his stupid antics.

 **Foodtaba:** Clearly not as much as his date loves him :)

 **Foodtaba:** She's cute.

 **Sugar Addict:** You met her???

 **Boneboy:** SPILL.

 **Foodtaba:** No, and no :)

 **Foodtaba:** I just know who she is.

 **Boneboy:** it shall remain an secret

 **Foodtaba:** It really will, for you :)

 **Foodtaba:** NOW SLEEP YOU FUCKS.

**\---**

***Pushes up glasses*:** MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I HAVE... GIFTS.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Come by Leblanc later and I shall present your presents.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** GET IT BECAUSE, SAME WORDING JUST DIFFERENT MEANING???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** YEAH???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** NO???

 **Foodtaba:** That was a shit pun.

 **Foodtaba:** BUT MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO REN WHAT IS MY GIIIIIIIIFT??

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Good question.

 **Foodtaba:** Fucking....

 **Foodtaba:** Answer it!!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Answer what?

 **Foodtaba:** My question!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** What question?

 **Foodtaba:** What's my gift???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Ah that one. That's a good question.

 **Foodtaba:** Meanie >:(

 **Fluffy Princess:** Merry Christmas everyone!

 **I have concealed "guns":** Merry christmas everybody!

 **I have concealed "guns":** And, good morning.

 **Sugar Addict:** Good morning! Merry Christmas again!!

 **Sugar Addict:** Oooh Ren!!!

 **Sugar Addict:** Your date is today!!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yes :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I will be busy until late afternoon!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And I should be getting ready...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So I gotta dash!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Peek at any of my gifts I've gotten for you and I'll cry.

 **Foodtaba:** OK NEVERMIND IM CONVINCED I WILL NOT LOOK AT THE GIFTS.

 **Foodtaba:** I don't wanna make you cry.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Good :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Stop by Leblanc later and I'll have gifts for you!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** See ya!!

 **Foodtaba:** Have fun, dork!

 **Sugar Addict:** Enjoy yourselves!!

 **I have concealed "guns":** See you later Ren!

 **Fluffy Princess:** Bye bye!!

 **Fluffy Princess:** How exciting!

 **Fluffy Princess:** I wonder what we've gotten from him...

 **Boneboy:** suppose we will find out soon

 **Boneboy:** merry christmas!!

 **Boneboy:** oh damn ren just left oops

**\---**

"Ren!" shouted a girl as she ran over to him.

He looked over to where he heard her voice and saw her just a few steps away. "It's good to see you. You look great."

Smiling bashfully, she replied "Aren't you a charmer? You're looking good too though..." she grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye. "Shall we go then? I'm starving!"

Ren chuckled a little, nodded, and walked with her. Hand in hand, the couple began their Christmas date. Both smiling the whole time.

**\---**

"Sorry I can't stay out for much longer Ren, I still have family to see. I still loved our time out!"

"No worries. I have friends to see too, so I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Of course! Thank you for the gift Ren, I'll see you later! Love you!"

Ren sighed. "You know that flusters me every single damn time, don't you?"

The couple went their seperate ways, and Ren headed back to Leblanc.

**\---**

**Phantom Dumbasses**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Hey.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'm on my way back to Leblanc!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Getcho asses over here, we got presents to open.

 **Foodtaba:** Wake the fuck up samurai, we got presents to open.

 **Foodtaba:** Also

 **Foodtaba:** FUCKING NYOOM-ING MY WAY OVER RIGHT NOW

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** segjsougj

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** IM NOT THERE YET!!!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'm _on my way_

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Close though so yeah!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** See you soon, everyone!

**\---**

_Ring, ring!_

The bell above Leblanc's door had rang, announcing Ren's arrival to Leblanc.

Waiting for him at the counter, as she had been for a few minutes, was Futaba. Sojiro was, as usual behind the counter and talking to Futaba.

She turned her head towards the door when she heard the bell ring, and smiled when she realised Ren had came in.

"Ren!" She called, getting up and wrapping Ren in a hug. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!"

"Merry Christmas to you too Futaba, and you Sojiro." Smiling all the while, Ren returned the seasonal greetings.

"Merry Christmas kid, I've made sure Futaba here hasn't peeked at your gifts upstairs."

Letting go of Futaba and heading to the stairs, Ren replied "Thanks Sojiro, c'mon Futaba. Your gift's up here."

The duo headed up stairs, and Ren rummaged through some boxes, searching for Futaba's present. As the mentioned sat down on a seat. "Sooo... Whatcha got me bro?"

"I... Well- that would... ruin the surprise- where the fuck is it? Wrong box perhaps? OH ah, no- here it is."

Ren inspected what was in his hands for a moment, knowing full well what was behind the wrapping. Then turned to Futaba and pulled out a rectangular present and sat down next to her, while wearing a smirk on face the whole time.

"Well, **this** is what I got you." Announced Ren, as he handed her the gift.

"Oooh, can I open it now?" she asked.

"Pfft, it IS Christmas for a reason, Taba. I think you'll love it."

"Maybe we should record my reaction and put it on Youtube for thousands of views."

"Perhaps. I can record your reaction if you want to look back on this moment in the future?"

She smiled. "Sure! When it's recorded, send it to me ASAP!"

Ren gave a thumbs up. "Gotcha!" And started to record on his phone.

Futaba tore away a bit of the wrapping revealing nothing much, but what she could see of the gift was white. A bit more, and- oh would you look at that, a logo that read "Phoenix Ranger Featherman R".

"Aaand at this moment, I'm going to assume, she's just seen the logo..." Ren was narrating some of the video.

"UH- YEAH!" She replied, and quickened her pace at unwrapping the gift.

"Woah! This- You- For me?!"

It was a newly released, limited edition "Pink Argus: Ultimate Victory! - Episode 83 - Special Edition!" Statuette. "For you! Go on, open it up, there's something extra."

"Huh? Something extra?" She delicately opened the box, and pulled out the figure. "What's the extra bit about it?"

Ren smirked. "Look underneath it, under the base of it."

Futaba turned it over, and saw a carefully written message. "Merry Christmas Futaba! May your future shine as bright as Pink Argus' ultimate move! With love, Yukari Takaba :)."

Her eyes widened and looked at Ren in utter disbelief. "OH- MY- GOD. HOW?! HOW DID YOU GET THIS SIGNED BY HER?!"

Ren started to chuckle. "I know her, remember? Yukari is one of my better family. We both pulled a few strings here and there."

"You lucky, lucky lovable shit."

"By the way, I have _two_ set passes if you ever wanna see it recorded in the studio, she must be fond of you."

"WHAT?!"

The doorbell rang, then footsteps came from the stairs. A bubbly voice spoke.

"Hey you two! What's with the shouting?"

It was Ann, along with Ryuji and Makoto. They all had bags with them.

"Ann! He- Ren- Fucking- Got me this!" Exclaimed Futaba, showing the trio that had just walked in her gift.

Ryuji waved. Then noticed her gift. "YO, signed?! Damn..." 

"Wow! Isn't that limited too?"

Makoto had just came up the stairs after saying hello to Sojiro. "Hey! Makoto!" Futaba had a grin on her face. "Look at what _big brother Ren_ got me!" She took it, and inspected it. " Well. It certainly looks impressive and valuable..." She stated after handing the figure back to Futaba.

"I've got you three something too, don't worry."

"God, Ren, bro- you're too extra for your own good."

Makoto smiled at the two. "Living up to the title of 'Big Brother', Ren?" She teased Ren, and wandered over to where she usually sat during thieve meetings. Ann sat next to Ren and Ryuji was next to her.

Futaba giggled "Yeah! Big bro Ren! Best bro, ever!"

Ren dismissed the two with a wave of his hand. "Oh hush you two, you're just trying to fluster me."

Ryuji lent forward and smirked at Ren. "But it's working, isn't it?"

"I am suddenly very interested in burying my head in these boxes to find your gifts."

"You're a mess Ren and we love you for it."

"I-" Ren froze up. "Yeah, yeah. Love you all too."

"Dork."

"Hm- this one? No, no, that's- Ah, here's one. Uh... Oh! There's the other two!" Ren pulled out a card, and two presents. "This is for you..." He handed Ryuji the card. "This one's for you..." Ann accepted her gift from Ren. "Aaaand this last one might be for you, I believe." Makoto smiled at his antics and took her present from him.

"Thank you Ren!" They exclaimed.

**\---**

Ryuji was more than thrilled to:

A. Learn that he can order food from his phone, some of which being his favourites.

B. Get 25,000 Yen worth of credit for the app.

"Dude?! That's a lot of money..." He looked at Ren.

"Ryuji, need I remind you how much money we've made from confusion spells?"

Makoto looked at him thoughtfully and chimed in with "He's right, we've made a lot of money from the Metaverse."

"How much, actually?" Asked Ann, stuck between opening her present and seeing how Ryuji reacted to his.

Ren rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh..... Several million....."

"Holy shit dude... Well, I'll make good use of this, that's for sure!"

**\---**

Ann was next to open her present. "Is this...?"

"Is it what, Ann?" Asked Makoto.

"Is this one of those purposely oversized hoodies? You know, the ones you can wear for staying warm in cold nights and are super comfortable?"

"Yup! Rise said girls love hoodies!"

"Ren, you adorable idiot. I love it. I've wanted one of these!" She reached over and pulled Ren into a hug.

Ren was smiling happily at the affection. "I remember you saying! I asked Rise for advice on what one she recommends as I know she has one."

"Oooh, Rise approved!" Smiled Futaba. "Big hoodies are very comfy."

"Agreed!" Ryuji gave his approval of hoodies too.

She looked at Ren. "Did you get it in red and pink because of my metaverse outfit?" Ren shook his head. "Not really, but one of the options was red and pink so I thought you'd like that one."

He grinned. "Why, did you want the ones with dog ears on the hood?"

She laughed. " _God no!_ "

"Fine, fine..."

"E-Girl Ann."

"Dude, Futaba, don't ever say that again."

"Well, in that case. Would you prefer the one with cat ears, Panther?"

**\---**

Then, Makoto opened her present. It was a law book!

"Ren, this is a law book!"

He smiled at her. "Yup! I know you're going to pursue a career in law in some form so I figured this would be very useful to you in university!"

Makoto smiled back at Ren and nodded. "That's right, I'd like to become a police commissioner some day. For justice!"

"That's an admirable goal Makoto!" Ann gave her support to Makoto. "You've already got the moral code for it!"

"Thank you Ann."

"Though, that's not all." He grinned.

"Oh?"

"Ren's pulling a, 'you thought that was all?' moment on us." Futaba poked Ren. "Having an anime protagonist moment, are we?"

He smirked and replied with: "Perhaps."

"What else is there Ren?" Asked Makoto.

He turned to face Makoto. "Naoto gave a few tips and I wrote them in the book, uh- in the 'notes' section. So you have notes from someone who actually works in the police force!"

Upon hearing this, Makoto flipped through the pages until she found the notes page. True to his word, there were all kinds of notes there, as well as the page number they were relevant to.

"Ren- this is great! I have no doubt this will be a great help at uni." She was pratically beaming. "And it's an honor Naoto-san would provide me with some advice."

"Ren, Naoto is SCARY. Kinda surprising someone who seems scary is helping us." Ryuji commented, as he was inputting his credits to his account.

"She's not! Just protective of me. She's actually really sweet. You haven't met Mitsuru... Her scary side is more common even with me..."

"Oh shit, that's right- you actually KNOW her, don't you..." Added Futaba.

**\---**

"Sorry we're late everyone!" Haru's voice flooded the room, alerting all the thieves to her presence. Also, Yusuke came with her. They also had bags with them. "Ah, yes. Sorry. I was so invested in my art I almost overlooked our festive meeting today..."

"Hi you two!" Ren greeted both of them. "Give me a moment, I'm gonna look for your gifts." 

The group chatted amongst themselves for a moment as Ren was searching for where he had stored their gifts.

"Ah! Here they are!" This time, Ren had an envelope and a small rectangular present. "This envelope is for you, Haru." He handed over the envelope addressed to her. "And finally, this present is for you, Yusuke." Said Ren as he gave Yusuke his gift.

"Thank you Ren!"

"I give you my thanks, Ren."

**\---**

Yusuke delicately tore off the wrapping around his present, at an almost painfully slow rate. Thankfully, it was a small present. "My word, where did you get this from?"

His present was a small plush of Goemon, Yusuke's original persona, holding Fox's mask. "Well, Kanji can make plushies you see, and I thought you'd appreciate a form of artwork! So I asked Kanji to make one for me. I had the images of you and your persona from when Futaba sent me a bunch."

Haru touched it. "It's soft, very soft! It's clearly made of very pleasing materials."

"I shall look after this forever, Ren. Goemon is now always with me, in a soft, marketable form of himself."

"Heh. Chuckled Ryuji "Maybe you can use mini Goemon to model for you in different areas."

"Not in public areas, I may risk dirtying him or losing him. But perhaps here, or in my dorm, I could do that."

Makoto tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I'd like to see what you paint with him."

**\---**

Haru opened up the envelope, and took out its contents. "It's a letter..." She began to read it. A minute or so had passed, and that's when Haru blurted out of nowhere, "This- This is amazing!"

Ann looked at Haru. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's a letter from Mitsuru Kirijo herself!"

Futaba perked up at that. "Kirijo? To you? What does it say?"

"She's asking me if I'd like to 'be taken under her wing' as she puts it! Yes! Yes! Yes! I'd love that!"

Ren beamed. "Yeah, I didn't really know what to get you, so I asked a fellow business lady and she was having some thoughts about how she was growing up in charge of a company, so we settled on sending a letter as a Christmas surprise!"

"Thank you Ren, this is a wonderful surprise!"

"It's still really mind-blowing you know someone like Mitsuru, Ren." Said Makoto, quickly looking through her book.

"Ah- well I guess I lucked out..."

**\---**

"So... Ren..." Began Ann. "We've all gotten you something too!"

Ren looked around. "I take it that's why you've all brought bags with you? Asides you, Futaba."

"Hell yeah man!" Ryuji reached in his bag and handed Ren a hand grip trainer. "I got you these, since you apparently can't keep your grip on the rafters, according to what Morgana told us, anyway. And well, I figured you like to train, so you'd put it to good use!"

Ren smiled. "That little fucker, I told him not to tell anyone. But yeah, I'll make good use of this and not slip off anymore, hopefully."

"I mean, if he wasn't gonna, I would've told them." teased Futaba as she recalls the time her bugs picked up Ren falling on the floor after his hands slipped off the rafters.

"Oh my, be careful in the future Ren!" Adviced a concerned Haru.

"Can we please move on to the next gift...?"

**\---**

"And I- Futaba, got you... THIS!"

Futaba took out a badge and presented it to Ren. It was red, black and white, matching the colour scheme of the Phantom Thieves. There was text on it, and it read:

"I got into Smash and all I got was this badge."

Ren grinned and immediately put his badge on. "Hey guys." He began. "Did you know, I got into Smash?"

"Fuck sake." "Not this again..." "I regret this immediately. But, he loves it." "C'mon, dude..." "Here he goes..." "Ah. This."

"I have met Mario, Link, Zelda, Sans, Sephiroth and more!"

"Yeah, yea- wait who?"

**\---**

"Before I begin, I would like to state that this fairly large bag was brought by Haru." Yusuke grabbed the object within his fairly oversized bag and pulled out a painting, though they could only see the side that wasn't painted on. "This, is to commemorate you, us, and the friendship and bonds we share."

"I thought Ren was the extra one." Snarked Futaba.

"He is. But- behold!"

Yusuke flipped the painting over so that the group could see what it actually was. His painting was of a sideview of Ren, stood infront of Satanael, both holding their guns out towards Yaldaboath on the other half of the painting. It was, to put it simply, a breathtaking piece of artwork.

"Yusuke- I- This is... For me?"

"Of course. Merry Christmas Ren. You can thank Futaba for the reference image of your Persona."

"It's- amazing..."

"Holy fuck dude." Ryuji's voice was quiet, like he was in awe.

Ann immediately shouted. "RYUJI SAID THE WORD, HE SAID IT!"

**\---**

"Well. I'll go next!" Exclaimed Ann, excitedly reaching into her bag, much smaller compared to Yusuke's. "Here you go!"

She gave Ren a small and wrapped present. Carefully opening it, Ren saw a card on top of what looked to be a blanket.

The card appeared to be like any other christmas card, inside it had:

1\. "Merry Christmas Ren! We love you all very, very much! With love (of course), Ann <3"

2\. A gift card, for a crepe shop.

"...Love you too Ann."

She smiled at him, knowing he's slowly breaking down from affection.

The blanket, was large and slightly weighted. "This is..." Ren stood up, holding the blanket. It was almost the same height as him. "Quite a large blanket. And- kinda heavier than I expected?"

"It's quite a big blanket..." Makoto agreed with Ren.

"Yup! I got you a weighted blanket. They're great for staying warm, and feeling like you're smothered in hugs! Because I won't always be able to give you one. Speaking of which, get over here!"

**\---**

"Haru, do you want to give him your gift now, or should I first?" Asked Makoto.

"Oh! You go first."

"Okay, well... I got you this." Makoto showed Ren a book. "It's a cookbook, I saw it and since you like to cook curry, I thought maybe you'd like to try other meals too. It's apparently even got some oversea recipes too."

"Thank you, Makoto." He smiled and accepted the book from Makoto and flicked through it. "Hah! There's even a recipe for pizza. Wait... Do we even have an oven?"

"Well, if not, you can always come to my place!" Commented Haru.

"Thank you Haru, maybe we could do that sometime."

Yusuke then chimed in with "Hmm... this talk of food is making me hungry..."

"Dude, do you not eat anything?" Ryuji asked.

Futaba shook her head at Ryuji and Yusuke. "He spends most of his money on art supplies. He has too many."

**\---**

"I suppose that just leaves me then!" Haru happily smiled. From her small bag, she produced a wrapped present. "Here you go! Merry Christmas." And handed Ren her gift.

Upon unwrapping the gift, Ren noticed a few things.

1\. Oh nice! Some very quality headphones.

2\. AREN'T THESE PRETTY EXPENSIVE?

3\. Oh, yeah. Haru is rich as fuck- this is probably pocket change to her.

"Aren't- Isn't this expensive, Haru?" Asked Ren.

"Expensive?"

"Yeah, like, in the tens of thousands of Yen range? Cost of most of our individual weapons we used against Yaldaboath kinda range?

"Well, I don't mind spending a bit more for my friends!"

"You're a fluffy and overly rich blessing, Haru."

"Thank you! You're so nice!"

Futaba scoffed. "God you two can be incredibly fluffy and pure with eachother sometimes."

**\---**

With Ren's gifts out of the way, the thieves exchanged gifts with one another, with Yusuke proclaiming that "I had spent so much time making Ren's gift, it slipped my mind I had other gifts to make too!" all while Ren assured him "It's okay, really, we understand you don't exactly have a lot of money to buy gifts." Laughter was shared, gifts were opened and smiles were at an all-time high. The thieves hadn't gotten together to celebrate since Haru's birthday on the 5th. It really was one of the best christmasses Ren ever had. After all, he still had to see his parents, and not the shit ones. Yu, Minato, Minako, Rise, Yukari, Yukiko, Junpei, Yosuke, Kanji, Naoto and more were on Ren's mental "To see for Holiday time, and gift shit to 'em" list. Though, that's for another time.

Perhaps, he'd even see Akechi if he was here, and not in Ren's place in court, taking down Shido and his group.

But right now, Ren- was happy. And would be for months to come.

Happy Holidays everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REN IS A OLDER SIBLING FIGURE TO FUTABA AND YOU CANNOT CHANGE MY MIND.
> 
> Hey hey hey!
> 
> Discord is avaliable!
> 
> HERE IT IS
> 
> https://discord.gg/kqx8gxQcz7
> 
> Boom! Phantom Dumbass Discord.
> 
> Come say hi! It's a new discord so there's not many channels, and nothing there because it's just me at the moment, but!!! STILL!!!
> 
> Also,
> 
> I just realised my tag "What's that? You're dead in canon? What the fuck is canon? Sounds like a camera brand to me" ACTUALLY LINKS TO CHARACTER DEATH FIX IT. YOU KNOW ME SO WELL AO3 :)
> 
> Waiting now for "Thou shalt not fuck in my fic" to link to "no smut"...
> 
> I may not be able to update until after late Jan, so have this EXTRA LONG chapter! Stay safe, I love you all and happy holidays <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	9. A Fool, a Priestess and a Hierophant walk into a Coffee Shop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madarame's Palace continues, P3 characters appear. More of: Ren in Inaba details, Sojiro and Yukiko!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit more focused on the Operatives and Ren!
> 
> I had to re-write some of this cause I lost it, oops.
> 
> ALSO HEY this chapter mentions abuse a little bit so please keep that in mind when you read, thank you!

**May 22nd.**

**Phantom Dumbasses**

***Pushes up glasses*:** So thieves.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Can I get a "Fuck this stupid painting puzzle like how the fuck does this even work like we just stand infront of a painting and say 'yeah this is it' then we can advance or get fucking slapped?"

 **Boneboy:** im not typing all of that out man

 **Sugar Addict:** Fuck this stupid painting puzzle like how the fuck does this even work like we just stand infront of a painting and say 'yeah this is it' then we can advance or get fucking slapped!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** My number 1 supporter.

 **Sugar Addict:** Perhaps.

 **Blue Artist:** What's wrong with the Sayuri?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** No not the Sayuri, just the puzzle involving it. Sometimes I swear there was nothing different about them...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Thank fuck you were there.

 **Blue Artist:** Ah, I see. That was quite an odd puzzle, but makes sense with the fraud going on.

 **Blue Artist:** Also, no need to thank me. You have opened my eyes to this corruption.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Oh- uh, you're welcome??????

 ***Pushes up glasses*: GUYSIDONTKNOWWHATTOSAYHELP**

***Pushes up glasses*:** AAH

 **Blue Artist:** Are you alright?

 **Sugar Addict:** :3

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** [softly] Uh oh.

 **Sugar Addict:** OUR Ren has had shit parents, and so he is not used to assurance, appreciation or affection.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah

 **Blue Artist:** I see...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Even if my cousin's big ass friend group stepped in and acted as parental figures.

 **Boneboy:** hes a big dork

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** >:( shut

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** NOW HUSH, STORY TIME YOU FUCKEEEEEEEEERS.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So yeah my parents pretty much neglected me until I was 11 which was when my cousin noticed and spilled the beans to his friend group, and then like a year or two later his friend group became a big ass friend group, merging with an Iwatodai group of friends.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** But anyway as I was saying.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So what ended up happening was the next time I saw my cousin he asked me to start going outside more, adding that he wanted to introduce me to his friends.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** From there I met Yukiko, Naoto, Rise, Kanji, Teddie, Marie and Yosuke.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** In that order, actually.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So after I met them all once, I started going out more as per Yu (my cousin's) request.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And I almost always ended up with either Yu or one or more of his friends, sometimes along with Yu if he was in Inaba at the time.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So out of all of them, I'm closest to the Inaba group. But still love the Iwatodai bunch the same.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Though a few months after I met the Inaba group, Yu introduced me to someone who basically became a childhood friend, Nanako.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Some of you might know her as the young idol "Nana-chan".

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I don't gotta go over the story of how she became an idol, its all out there- y'know dancing stuff and then boom from there.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** But Yu introduced me to her when i was 11, and she's absolutely wonderful, even if she was 7 at the time. Surprisingly mature for her age.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So essentially, after Yu left Inaba (he came back several times and ended up staying), I became the replacement "Big bro" for Nanako, with Yu becoming the "Bigger Bro".

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And it was good, I had friends, Yu and his friend group along with Nanako.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** At some point my parents found out what was going on, and didn't like these "Bad influences" affecting me. So my phone (that honestly was pretty shit anyway even for 2011) was taken away from me and I shit you not they sold it off.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So when Yu tried to contact me...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** He was VERY worried.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And NOT fucking happy.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** They argued, and was deadass thinking I'd never see him again.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** But of course that never happened, but my parents definitely gave me looks for it.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** From then on both friend groups really did not ilke my parents, like DAMN.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And well, the rest is history really. Lived out my life there until I was sent here, and y'all know the rest :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I never did find out how the rest reacted to the whole "Oh shit Ren's got a persona" sitch...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** OH SHIT WAIT WHATS THE TIME

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** WELL I GOTTA DASH TO DA BEEF BOWL PLACE NYOOM TALKTO YOUS LATER!!!

 **Blue Artist:** That was quite the story.

 **Blue Artist:** I assume his new "parents" know about his persona then?

 **Boneboy:** so

 **Boneboy:** shit parents raised a blessing somehow

 **Sugar Addict:** Ahem.

 **Sugar Addict:** [Menacingly loads my SMG]

 **Sugar Addict:** I am on the warpath.

 **Boneboy:** oegjuilg

 **Boneboy:** [Racks slug into shotgun]

 **Boneboy:** me too

 **Boneboy:** though i kinda wanna know how they reacted......

 **Blue Artist:** May I join in?

 **Blue Artist:** [Graciously reloads my rifle]

 **Boneboy:** egjnmoehgrnj

 **Sugar Addict:** I am so proud of him he's learning meming already and it's been like 2 days, maybe not even that.

**\-----**

**A few days prior...**

**May 9th.**

**Operatives**

**Yu-Yu:** I've been thinking over whether or not I should say this, but since everyone will know anyway...

 **Yu-Yu:** Our precious Inaba boy, Ren, has a persona.

 **Yu-Yu:** He's a wildcard, can enter the Velvet room and has two attendants. His Igor also has a "low and gravely voice" according to Ren.

 **Yu-Yu:** Thought I'd let everyone know. It would be best to keep an eye on him, in case he is in danger. He is another Fool, after all.

 **Yu-Yu:** That's all for now. Thank you. Please remember not to react here, we have a shitposting group chat for a reason.

**Midnight Channel Mythbusters**

**\-----**

**Disco Frog:** Ren?

 **Disco Frog:** Y'mean, Amamyia, that fluffball of a kid?

 **Disco Frog:** Him??

 **Disco Frog:** The one we looked after??

 **Disco Frog:** You sure, partner?

 **Yu-Yu:** He told me he has one.

 **Yu-Yu:** There's no other way he'd know about the Velvet Room.

 **Yu-Yu:** The only information on that place in the world is within the SO headquarters, physical.

 **Disco Frog:** Man.

 **Disco Frog:** That's, wild.

 **Disco Frog:** I guess he's in danger, then?

 **Yu-Yu:** Honestly I don't know but safe to assume so.

 **Yu-Yu:** I'm still reeling in from the reveal myself...

 **BEARy Funny:** Ren has a bearsona?

 **Disco Frog:** I'm begging you please stop.

 **Disco Frog:** It has been years and you're still making bear puns.

 **Disco Frog:** Please.

 **BEARy Funny:** Beary well.

 **Yu-Yu:** awmjgkigmj

 **Yu-Yu:** FUCKING

 **Yu-Yu:** But yes Ted, Ren's got a persona. He's like me, with multiple.

 **BEARy Funny:** Ren's gonna have to pawl his weight to get through this!

 **Disco Frog:** Please.

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** I was gonna say something nice, but I saw bear puns, so no.

 **BEARy Funny:** Mean!

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Anyway I wanted to just say I stopped by Kanji's place and he's a bit busy with the shop at the moment.

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** No clue where Naoto is though, she's probably also busy.

 **Yu-Yu:** @DetectiveBlue

 **♪ Ri-Ri-Rise-Chan ♪:** Yu!

 **DetectiveBlue:** I'm here now, sorry.

 **DetectiveBlue:** I was a bit distracted with work, what seems to be the matter?

 **Yu-Yu:** Check Operative's group chat, I dropped some big info.

 **DetectiveBlue:** Okay.

 **DetectiveBlue:** ...

 **DetectiveBlue:** Well.

 **DetectiveBlue:** This wasn't something I expected to happen this fine Monday afternoon.

 **DetectiveBlue:** Hm.

 **Yu-Yu:** Mood but for earlier.

 **Kaaaaaaahn-ji:** You didn't expected what?

 **Kaaaaaaahn-ji:** What happened?

 **Disco Frog:** Ren.

 **Kaaaaaaahn-ji:** What about Ren?

 **Yu-Yu:** Operative chat.

 **Kaaaaaaahn-ji:** Oh right Operative chat

**Kaaaaaaahn-ji:** What the fuck 

**BEARy Funny:** Beary rude Kanji!

 **Kaaaaaaahn-ji:** Whatever

 **Kaaaaaaahn-ji:** BUT REN HAS A PERSONA NOW?

 **DetectiveBlue:** Multiple, it would appear...

 **Kaaaaaaahn-ji:** What the fuck...

**\-----**

**Funky Midnight Crew**

**\-----**

**Blue Twin:** So, Ren too huh 

**Red Twin:** Isn't it exciting?! 

**Red Twin:** Ren has a persona like us now!

 **Blue Twin:** And a wildcard like us too

 **Mitsuru Kirijo:** Which means he's in danger too.

 **Mitsuru Kirijo:** All Fools have had to go through a lot of danger, near death even.

 **Mitsuru Kirijo:** Ren will now have to do the same.

 **Ace Detective:** And the fact he's got that record hanging over his head plus being in Tokyo somewhere away from us...

 **Ace Detective:** Ain't exactly the most positive situation there.

 **Blue Twin:** He's in Tokyo?

 **Red Twin:** Ren's in Tokyo?

 **Feather Pink!:** Were you two not aware?

 **Blue Twin:** Nope.

 **Red Twin:** No!

 **Red Twin:** Why's he there?

 **Feather Pink!:** That was his sentence, a year probation in Tokyo.

 **Blue Twin:** For a bullshit assault claim?

 **Blue Twin:** Fucking hell...

 **Feather Pink!:** It is supposed to be kept confidential, so that Ren can just have a normal school life.

 **Feather Pink!:** But...

 **Feather Pink!:** 1\. It's Ren.

 **Feather Pink!:** 2\. Persona.

 **Feather Pink!:** 3\. Someone might leak it.

 **Red Twin:** True.

 **Red Twin:** Though if anyone leaks it, we could get them into trouble.

 **Blue Twin:** I'd like to get them into trouble.

 **Feather Pink!:** You've always been a troublemaker Minato.

 **Blue Twin:** You know you love it.

 **Feather Pink!:** Somehow, yes.

 **Chef Shinji:** Y'know I'd usually say that he'd be fine.

 **Chef Shinji:** But yeah, persona stuff means danger.

 **Chef Shinji:** We had cop connections thanks to the Kirijo group for equipment.

 **Chef Shinji:** Yu's group had a metalsmith who didn't give a shit and easily accepted even like 100 yen for a bribe to keep it quiet.

 **Chef Shinji:** The hell does Tokyo have for that?

 **Mitsuru Kirijo:** That's a very good point.

 **Mitsuru Kirijo:** Both groups have had weapons to take with them and a reliable source for them.

 **Mitsuru Kirijo:** Tokyo isn't as safe as Iwatodai or Inaba. It's a big city.

 **Mitsuru Kirijo:** You'd only be able to get equipment there if you had Yakuza connections.

 **Aigis:** According to my data, there is only an Airsoft shop in Tokyo.

 **Aigis:** So Ren would have to beat Shadows with sports equipment for maximum efficiency.

 **Chef Shinji:** Son of a bitch...

 **Aki:** Ren doesn't box or train, so he wouldn't be able to beat one with his fists either.

 **Aki:** And would lack the training of using weapons such as a baseball bat, like how we were.

 **Ken Amada:** If his "record" was leaked, wouldn't that also make it hard to find team members?

 **Ken Amada:** Because no one would want to associate with a "criminal".

 **Ace Detective:** Shit.

 **Ace Detective:** Well, hopefully it doesn't get leaked.

 **Ace Detective:** Or, hasn't been.

 **Red Twin:** Better not be.

 **Blue Twin:** I swear to god...

 **Chef Shinji:** Protective, you two?

 **Blue Twin:** Yes.

 **Red Twin:** Yes.

 **Blue Twin:** I mean, a fool's journey with no team mates and no equipment?

 **Red Twin:** You might as well not bother...

 **Blue Twin:** May as well just not even try.

 **Ken Amada:** I guess they're twins for a reason huh.

 **Ken Amada:** Hey, where's Fuuka?

 **Chef Shinji:** I'm here!

 **Chef Shinji:** I've got Shinjiro's phone right now as he's cooking :)

 **Aki:** Holy shit I thought Shinji just used a smiley.

 **Blue Twin:** Cursed.

 **Red Twin:** Agreed.

 **Red Twin:** He'd never do that.

 **Chef Shinji:** He handed it to me as you were asking where I was, and well- my phone is out of battery...

 **Chef Shinji:** Oops!

 **Chef Shinji:** But still, another wildcard and it being Ren of all people...

 **Chef Shinji:** It's exciting! But I do worry for him.

 **Chef Shinji:** We'd have to step in if it came to it.

 **Red Twin:** Yeah. I wouldn't hold back.

 **Red Twin:** No team, no equipment and a whole journey. With no doubt another deity at the end of it...

 **Red Twin:** He wouldn't make it.

 **Blue Twin:** But knowing Ren, he'd try anyway.

 **Feather Pink!:** That sounds like him alright.

 **Feather Pink!:** Always trying to do the right thing even if it hurts him.

 **Red Twin:** Yeah!

 **Blue Twin:** I'm sure we can invoke our universe powers to help him if we need to.

 **Red Twin:** Even if it is tiring...

 **Blue Twin:** I should probably speak to Ren about this at some point.

 **Red Twin:** Me too!

 **Red Twin:** We'll do it together, bro!

 **Blue Twin:** Sure.

 **Red Twin:** :)

**\-----**

**May 23rd.**

**Present day.**

**Miss Amagi --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**Miss Amagi:** Hello Ren, I know I said I'd be coming to Tokyo before the 23rd but as it turns out, I am coming on the 23rd- today.

 **Miss Amagi:** Would you like to arrange a time and place to meet?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yuki!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Of course I would, I'd love to!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** How does... 3:30pm sound? At Leblanc? I'm sure you'd love the coffee there.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I have school :)

 **Miss Amagi:** Sure!

 **Miss Amagi:** That'll give me enough time to get there and pick up a few things before I see you.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'll see you soon then! It's in Yongen-Jaya by the way!

 **Miss Amagi:** Of course. See you soon Ren.

**Phantom Dumbasses**

***Pushes up glasses*:** HEY ALL NO PALACE TODAY FYI

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'm seeing one of my parents today, Yukiko.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So after school I'll be a bit busy!

 **Sugar Addict:** I demand pics.

 **Sugar Addict:** You're so good at taking pictures, and I bet you two look cute together.

 **Sugar Addict:** NOT IN A COUPLE KINDA WAY BUT

 **Sugar Addict:** Yeah.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'll try to at least :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** No promises but I will ask for a picture together!

 **Sugar Addict:** Yusssss.

 **Sugar Addict:** Blessing.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** amfonaopfi hush

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Are you or anyone else able to take care of Morgana for me whilst I see her?

 **Boneboy:** i would

 **Boneboy:** but i cant sorry

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** No worries.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yusuke?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** He's off painting again I guess...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And well, Madarame wouldn't allow it anyway, it could get him in trouble.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Ann?

 **Sugar Addict:** Sure!

 **Sugar Addict:** I can do that.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I've told him to go with you after school.

 **Sugar Addict:** Gotcha!

 **Sugar Addict:** Have fun!

 **Sugar Addict:** sendpics

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I will! And I'll try :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Have a good day y'all!

**\-----**

**Aoyama-Itchome - Afternoon**

"See you two tomorrow! Have fun Morgana!" Ren waved off his two blonde friends, along with Morgana as they headed home for the day. It felt strange to Ren, not having the weight of Morgana in his bag. But, it wasn't nessicarily a bad thing. Not long after, Ren boarded the train to Yongen-Jaya. It was a fairly cramped train ride, considering how school had just ended, so it was mainly a lot of Shujin an Kosei students taking the train back home. Thankfully, he was lucky enough to get a seat, so he had a ride that was more comfortable than most.

**Yongen-Jaya - Leblanc - Afternoon**

"Where is that kid...? He's usually back by now." Sojiro thought to himself aloud, to nobody. It was a quiet day in Leblanc, though not rare, quiet days weren't common either. Though it was rare for Ren to be late coming home from school without telling him first.

Then the doorbell over Leblanc rang.

"-so basically since then I've been staying here with my guardian- Oh speaking of, hi Boss, I'm back, sorry for not telling you I'd be a bit later than usual coming back today." Ren waved at Sojiro as he entered, along with someone else.

Sojiro waved him off. "It's fine kid. More importantly, who's this you've brought with you today?" He asked as he looked at the person he was asking about in particular as she sat down, along with Ren. "I don't think you've mentioned anyone like this."

She smiled warmly at Sojiro. "Oh, I'm Yukiko Amagi. Please call me Yukiko, I don't like to mess around with formalities outside of the inn."

"Ah, the Amagi inn I take it?" pausing for a moment, Sojiro followed with "Also, what'll you be having today?"

Yukiko nodded. "That's right." She looked at Ren. "Ren here used to help me out around the inn from time to time back in Inaba. Oh- I'll have the house blend, please."

"Coming right up. So, are you two... Related?" He rubbed the back of his head. "You two look similar is all. You both have black hair and look kinda similar..."

"Nope, we're not related boss." Ren answered for her.

However, she had something to add. "Though, I suppose I was one of your 'parents' so to speak." Though this caught Sojiro's attention.

Ren got up from his place. "Oh, excuse me for a moment Yuki, I'm gonna put my bag upstairs, change into more comfortable clothes and use the bathroom real quick." 

"No worries Ren."

"One of his 'parents so to speak?'" Sojiro asked. "What do you mean by that, Yukiko-san?"

She sighed. "Just Yukiko is fine. And. Well. I'm not sure how much you know about his home life, but it wasn't a good one. He tends to sweep it under the rug or simply say it was just 'neglect'." After pausing to shake her head, she continued. "I don't have a doubt in my mind it's abuse. You're his guardian, so you should know. I've caught him with bruises before, I'm certain they've hit him. So several others and I took him in and cared for him from when he was about 12, since they didn't."

Sojiro paled. "They hit the kid?" His business side compelled him to keep it together long enough to at least serve her the coffee she ordered. Which he did. "From what I know his charge is iffy at best, and how he acts proves it really. Seems like the most friendly kid anyone could ask for, despite everything."

"Yeah, they did, for some reason. He used to be a lot more reserved. Anyway, we should stop before he hears us." She sipped her coffee and her eyes lit up in surprise. "Wow! This is- great! I haven't had coffee like this before.

Sojiro looked proud. "Well, what can I say? It's a secret recipe from an expert in coffee making. Ah, you're back."

"I'm back." Ren sat back down. "So, how's Sojiro's coffee, Yuki?"

Yukiko looked to Ren, and smiled. "It's actually quite good! I have never had coffee like this before."

"That's Sojiro for you, makes great coffee."

"And curry too. Speaking of which..." Sojiro opened the fridge. "Ah. I forgot to get that huh... Hey, Ren?"

"What's up, boss?"

"Could you watch the shop for a bit? I need to quickly grab a few ingredients from the shop."

"Sure thing." Ren got up, put on an apron and stood behind the counter, in Sojiro's place.

Sojiro left Leblanc, leaving Ren and Yukiko alone. "So, Ren." Yukiko began. "How's your time with a persona been?"

Ren sighed. "Well, its certainly been interesting at least. I have a few friends that are in the know about this, so don't worry about me not having any team or anything." He paused. "Though, I guess I'm still getting used to it."

Yukiko nodded in response. "It definitely needs some getting used to, that's for sure. So, as the so called 'bigger sister', I have to know. Anyone caught your eye yet?"

"You know, Rise asked me the same thing like two weeks ago. And, no. Or well, not yet anyway."

"Keeping yourself open to the possibility?"

"Yeah, just in case, y'know?"

The doorbell rung. "In case of what? Something happening?" It was Sojiro with a bag of groceries.

"Ah, no- it's nothing really I-"

Yukiko had a teasing smile on her face. "Just discussing if Ren was keeping himself open to the possibility of a lover, should they find his way into his life."

"Yuki!"

Sojiro had a sly grin. "Well, if you need any help kid, I have you covered." He walked over to the fridge. "You know, back in my day... Hoo boy. Was quite the ladies man." He opened the fridge, and started putting some ingredients in.

"Oh god. Now you're gonna tease me too, that's at least three people now."

"Get used to it Ren, because I have no doubt Yukari and Junpei will do the same. So make it about 6 at least, because Chie."

"Not Junpei too..." Ren admitted defeat, and understood that he was now going to be teased relentlessly, such is fate.

Sojiro finished putting away his groceries. "Now that I have some ingredients for it, Yukiko, would you like to try the curry too?"

"You'll love it! It's delicious."

"I'd love to."

**\-----**

**Yongen-Jaya Station - Evening**

"Well Ren." Began Yukiko. "It's been wonderful to see you again. I fully intend on coming back up here soon to see you."

"I'd want you to stay longer, but I know you have an Inn to get back to." Replied Ren. "Message me when you can, okay?"

"Of course."

_"Train arriving. Please step away from the yellow line."_

"Sounds like my train is here, Ren." She looked at him. "I'll see you again soon, okay?"

Ren smiled back. "Yeah. Thank you Yuki."

"You dork. Come here." Yukiko brought Ren into a warm hug, to which Ren hugged back too. "Stay safe Ren."

They released one another and they parted ways. Yukiko boarded the train and Ren waved her off as the train departed to Inaba. Once she was gone, Ren headed back to Leblanc.

**\-----**

**Yongen-Jaya - Leblanc - Afternoon**

The doorbell rang as Ren entered. Leblanc was empty tonight, other than Sojiro at the counter, going through his crossword.

"Ah, you're back. I'm glad you are, and have been, in good hands kid. She seems nice, and I'm glad."

"Huh? Oh, Yuki! Yeah she's great, like a big sister to me really."

Sojiro smiled at Ren. "I'm glad kid. Now, I'm sorry for being a bit harsh on you since you've arrived. I judged you a bit too soon, you're a good kid."

Ren was a bit taken back at his words. "Wha- I- Thank you, Boss. It's okay, really. We can move past the harshness, I understood why you would be."

"No worries Ren, thanks for understanding." Sojiro checked the time. "Well, I'd better head back home actually. There's leftover curry if you want to have it, no point letting it go to waste." He headed towards the door. "Goodnight, Ren." And then, he left for home.

Ren smiled. "I knew he was a big softie." It was then that he noticed he had a few messages on his phone, left unread.

**\-----**

**Shiho-ho-ho! --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**Shiho-ho-ho!:** Hello Ren!

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Are you avaliable at the moment? Just kinda feel like chatting.

**\-----**

**Alibaba --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**Alibaba:** You're damn right Sojiro's a big softie.

 **Alibaba:** Also. What's up, attic boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo whee, this was a tough one.
> 
> things have been HELLA SHIT for me lately, got some very bad news a few days ago so trying to finish this has been a little hard.
> 
> anyway
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! YES, ACTUALLY DOING KINDA MAYBE PLOT STUFF YAAAAY!
> 
> Thanks for all your nice comments, I love reading them and I love all of you, thank you so much :)
> 
> Also someone managed to guess the correct ships, so congrats! You win nothing except knowledge, if I had a medal I'd give you one. Or a gold star sticker. Which ever works best.


	10. Hi Shiho! Hi... Wait, you're not supposed to be here yet, Hermit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madarame's palace comes to a close! More Shiho and Operatives kinda! Futaba is also here for a while and of course some more fuckery with the main thieves.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy! I've been slow at updating this due to uni work but i'm trying to get at least one chapter per month despite everything!
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! It has less focus on the Operatives and more on the Thieves again this time around :)

**May 23rd.**

**Evening.**

**Alibaba --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**Alibaba:** You're damn right Sojiro's a big softie.

 **Alibaba:** Also. What's up, attic boy?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** 1\. Whom this??

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** 2\. Whom art thou calling an attic boy?

 **Alibaba:** 1\. Me :)

 **Alibaba:** 2\. You >:)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Rood.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** How'd you get this number??? Did Sojiro give it to you?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Wait no he doesn't even have my number

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** How?!

 **Alibaba:** Magic ;)

 **Alibaba:** Skillz!

 **Alibaba:** And more!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Hacks?

 **Alibaba:** Damn you got me quick.

 **Alibaba:** Yeah, I hack B-).

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So you know Sojiro??

 **Alibaba:** Yup!

 **Alibaba:** He's a big ol' softie really.

 **Alibaba:** Don't let his "ooh I'm a mean and grumpy old man" facade fool you!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** He hasn't fooled me for the past like...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Week or so?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Who are you??

 **Alibaba:** A friend :)

 **Alibaba:** And a friend of you now too, I hope!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I mean...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Sure! Why not!

 **Alibaba:** Great!

 **Alibaba:** And, uh...

 **Alibaba:** I know what your parents did.

 **Alibaba:** That's fucked up.

 **Alibaba:** I'm sorry about that.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'm not sure what you mean.

 **Alibaba:** They hit you.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** We're not talking about this.

 **Alibaba:** Alright.

 **Alibaba:** Another time maybe.

 **Alibaba:** So you gonna answer your girlfriend Shiho who messaged you earlier as well?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** akjfnaowijk

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Shiho isn't my girlfriend.

 **Alibaba:** Uh-huh.

 **Alibaba:** Go get 'em tiger.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I think this friendship is gonna go just well :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I am gonna go chat to her now if that's alright. If you wanna chat, just shoot a message my way.

 **Alibaba:** Will do, lover boy. Thanks for the chat.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** waqgtaesreyh

**\-----**

**Shiho-ho-ho! --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**Shiho-ho-ho!:** Hello Ren!

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Are you avaliable at the moment? Just kinda feel like chatting.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Hi Shiho!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'm free at the moment, yeah! I can make time for you.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** How sweet :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** eaqgwerht

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Fucking weak. Cute.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Aaaanyway, I wanted to say hello! I'm bored here and wanted to chat. So hi!

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** How're you?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** 1\. aoughioeajg

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** 2\. I should be asking you that jheez you know I worry for you!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** 3\. I'm doing good thank you! I had a member of my kinda family but not really visit me!!

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Aw, you worry for me? Have I already made such an impression on you?

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Also, "kinda family but not really" ??

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** I'm gonna need you to explain that one to me.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I've explained it so much I now have an actual short version I can give!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Basically: Parents shit, cousin noticed, now him and his large ass friend group have collectively "adopted" me acting as better parental figures than my actual parents because my actual parents suck.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Oh.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** I'm sorry to hear that Ren.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** I hope things are alright for you now though!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Well I'd like my birth parents to call me, but considering how they didn't even defend me in the trial and basically ignore me for years... I'd say it isn't gonna happen.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** At the very least, the school friends I had weren't asses. Hell, some even believed me.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** But y'know peer pressure and high school gossip, they were quiet about it though.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And yeah, things are better now I'm away from them.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** I don't know what I'd do if my parents didn't believe me...

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** I mean it's not like they can't, I'm hospitalized.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** And I hid what I went through well, admittedly.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Y'know I didn't even say that to Ann yet. She's right, you're really easy to talk to.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So I'm told!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Apparently.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ...Just now actually.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Dork.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Hey, next time you visit, I wanna ask you something.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Why not now?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Is it important?

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Kinda?

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** I mean, it's just a hunch...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Well, if you'd prefer that, then sure.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** When would you like to see me?

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Preferably?

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** As soon as you can.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Can't wait to see me, hm?

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** What can I say? I miss having cute boys to look at.

**\-----**

**Alibaba --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**Alibaba:** Don't overheat, lover-attic boy.

 **Alibaba:** I can hear you shouting into your hands.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** OH MY GOD SHU-HUSH IM GONNA DIE CALL AN AMBULANCE

 **Alibaba:** you're such a fucking dork omfg how does this idiot have a record

**\-----**

**Shiho-ho-ho! --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**Shiho-ho-ho!:** I've killed you with my words haven't I?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** no

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** I have :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** absolutely not stop lying to yourself

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Your text tone says otherwise!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** i suddenly don't know what you mean

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** I know Ann told me you're weak to compliments and just general niceness

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** But damn, you have no defences at all huh?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'm gonna give Ann a fierce glare next time I see her.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Which should be tomorrow.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Aw don't glare at Ann for telling me your weaknesses!

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** You wouldn't do that, would you? :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yes.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Bullshit, you're too soft for that.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You saw right through my ruse :(

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** And I don't know you as well as Ann.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Let's change that, yeah???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You don't have to ask to get to know eachother...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** But since you did...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Of course :)

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Great!!

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Oh I should actually go and sleep, it's getting late...

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Sorry to cut this short! I'll bother you again sometime :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It's not a bother, Shiho. I like talking to you, it's nice.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** I-

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Thanks, Ren...

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Anyway!!!!

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Visit me soon, yeah?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Of course!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** How about... The weekend?

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** It's a date!

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Or, I guess not. A gentleman like yourself can't take me anywhere nice at the moment.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Please stop breaking me I am fragile.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Hehehe :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Ann was right.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You do tease the people you like / care about, huh?

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Yup!

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Beh, I'm tired and sleepy and all that, I'm gonna sleep now.

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Goodnight Ren!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Goodnight Shiho!

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** :)

**\-----**

**Alibaba --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**Alibaba:** Whipped.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** OH MY GOD

 **Alibaba:** Breaking News: Local dork has literally no defence against affection. All damage is a 100% crit rate.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Hey!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** At least 97%, come on.

 **Alibaba:** You fold easier than folding chairs do because of one compliment, you softie!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Suddenly I feel a strong urge to go to sleep and ignore this.

 **Alibaba:** Woooow.

 **Alibaba:** Going to sleep right after your girlfriend said she was gonna?

 **Alibaba:** :3

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I-

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You know what

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'm just gonna sleep

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Goodnight, mysterious hacker individual.

 **Alibaba:** Goodnight you fucking smitten idiot.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Rude >:(

**\-----**

**May 24th.**

**Alibaba --- > Shiho-ho-ho!**

**Alibaba:** Hey, just a heads up, I've heard from one of Ren's fake parents that this "neglect" was worse than he lets onto.

 **Alibaba:** They said he's been physically hit. To what extent, they didn't say.

 **Alibaba:** I want him to be alright, and you seem pretty nice. So please, take care of him.

 **Alibaba:** He's been pretty nice to me, considering barely anyone has considering I'm "weird", I appreciate him.

**You cannot reply to this chat.**

**Phantom Dumbasses**

***Pushes up glasses*:** So.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** We're close to uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Finishing the palace...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Like, Morgana said the treasure feels pretty close?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So in case any of y'all forgot, we're almost done now!

 **Sugar Addict:** Thank GOD.

 **Sugar Addict:** No offence Yusuke, but Madarame's palace is a big hard on my eyes at times.

 **Sugar Addict:** Too... flashy?

 **Blue Artist:** None taken, I feel the same way.

 **Blue Artist:** I thought my Sensei a modest and talented man, simply going through a rough patch yet still needed to live somehow.

 **Blue Artist:** As it turns out, I was lied to. So thank you for revealing the truth.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Thank you for helping us get through this, Yusuke. You don't have to thank us, nor did you have to continue helping us.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So thank you too.

 **Boneboy:** ah the soft side of ren is coming out again

 **Boneboy:** big ol softie

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Me?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Sojiro's a big ol' softie too.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** He apologized to me yesterday for speaking and treating me the way that he has been after Yukiko left. Just kinda outta nowhere?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Then someone called "Alibaba" messaged me out of nowhere after I said it out loud and agreed with me???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Point is: he's a softie too.

 **Boneboy:** im sorry what

 **Sugar Addict:** Alibaba who

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Idk but they're pretty cool, they must know Sojiro though.

 **Blue Artist:** I do not believe I have ever had the pleasure of visiting Leblanc.

 **Blue Artist:** Is it a nice place Ren? I think it's been mentioned before that you live there.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It's got a lovely atmosphere, smells of coffee and I'm there most of the time so yeah it's quite nice honestly.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** A cozy little place.

 **Blue Artist:** I will make a note to visit sometime to see for myself.

 **Blue Artist:** It sounds inviting.

 **Boneboy:** i could probably fall asleep in one of the booths and it'd be hella comfy

 **Boneboy:** though if i actually did that boss would probably kill me

 **Sugar Addict:** Or wake you up by pouring coffee on you!

 **Boneboy:** i already hate coffee since its bitter id hate it even more if it was poured all over me

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Careful for what you wish for.

 **Boneboy:** ???

 **Boneboy:** i didnt wish for anything

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** That's what you want us to think.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Or do you perhaps secretly love coffee?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And in the wise words of a funny one eyed man...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** "I had always said I love this brand so much, I wish I could bathe in it"

 **Sugar Addict:** aotgjaheg

 **Boneboy:** i

 **Boneboy:** what

 **Boneboy:** id rather drink coffee than bathe in it

 **Blue Artist:** Hm...

 **Blue Artist:** Sounds like an experimental art piece involving coffee...

 **Boneboy:** i assure you it aint

 **Boneboy:** also what funny one eyed man

 **Sugar Addict:** Oh you know.

 **Sugar Addict:** The one.

 **Boneboy:** no???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Mr G.Majima

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** G for Goro

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Mr for mr

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Majima for batshit insane chad.

 **Boneboy:** who

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You mean you don't know Goro Majima from the Yakuza series?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Or Like a Dragon as it's sometimes called?

 **Boneboy:** heard the name but nothing else

 **Boneboy:** i seen them in a few game shops around akihabara

 **Sugar Addict:** Sinful.

 **Sugar Addict:** We're sitting you down and making you play Yakuza sometime. It's up your alley I know it is.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Agreed.

 **Boneboy:** i mean sure why not

 **Boneboy:** itll be fun i hope

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It's about angry men punching the shit out of people who are assholes, most of the time.

 **Blue Artist:** May I watch?

 **Blue Artist:** This may help with my artist block, and could inspire me.

 **Boneboy:** sure man

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Also, Ann, you like Yakuza?

 **Sugar Addict:** Yup!

 **Sugar Addict:** Also, Ren, when are we having our Yu-Gi-Oh duel???

 **Sugar Addict:** You mentioned it a while back and I've been looking forward to it!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Uhhhh how about after we take Madarame down?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So we actually have free time for it!

 **Boneboy:** still dunno much about it but i watched the first two episodes of the anime

 **Sugar Addict:** Sure!!

 **Blue Artist:** I find the designs of the cards to be very interesting, and well done.

 **Blue Artist:** They're very distinct from eachother despite there being so many.

 **Blue Artist:** Quite the talent.

 **Sugar Addict:** Also the anime is great!

 **Blue Artist:** I have only seen the first episode, but I did enjoy it a lot.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** We should watch it together sometime.

 **Boneboy:** agreed

**\-----**

**May 25th.**

**Sugar Addict --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**Sugar Addict:** Hey Reeeen!

 **Sugar Addict:** I completely forgot to tell you this...

 **Sugar Addict:** And well, it is early so I'm probably waking you up with this lmao

 **Sugar Addict:** But Shiho and I used to duel Yugioh! She knows how to play too.

 **Sugar Addict:** Uh wait actually how much do you know???

**\-----**

***Pushes up glasses*:** good monrni

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** fuck

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** good the morning

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** i know a lot

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** my deck has fusion and synchro in it so i know them

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** but like i know ritual, pendulumn or however tf you spell it idk it has too many syllables

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** and the uh

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** the uhm

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** the fucking one with that really whiny kid with some rip off stand behind him always saying his name in a disapproving fashion

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** xyz thats the one yeah i know that too

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** pendelum can fuck off though but i know it kinda maybe sorta slightly

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** and whatever the fuck vrains has

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** also can i jst say

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** what kinda fucking name is brains

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** vrains

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** like its something id say whilst tired

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** so right now

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** just VWRAINS

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** brih

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** hey ann-thony you there

 **Sugar Addict:** Firstly.

 **Sugar Addict:** I am so sorry for waking you up.

 **Sugar Addict:** Secondly.

 **Sugar Addict:** Okay, you know much more than Shiho or I...

 **Sugar Addict:** Last, go back to sleep.

 **Sugar Addict:** Also don't ever call me Ann-thony ever again.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ann-thong-y

 **Sugar Addict:** You're getting slapped.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** also i cant sleep now

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** its like what almost 7am

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** im still waking up and i cant fall back to sleep now

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** you are dealing with an unfiltered ren mamiyo

 **Sugar Addict:** ???

 **Sugar Addict:** Mamiyo?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ren amamayonaise

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** also hey shiho wants to see me soon

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** i told her the weekend did you wanna come with

 **Sugar Addict:** She outright asked you to see her?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ye she said she misses lookign at cute boys

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** looking

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** i am the cute boy it would seem

 **Sugar Addict:** Hmmmmm...

 **Sugar Addict:** Well, I'll ask her about it later :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** the smily does not give me the confidence

 **Sugar Addict:** You don't gotta worry about that, Ren!

 **Sugar Addict:** It's all good!!!

 **Sugar Addict:** Now wake up quicker, and are we still infiltrating the palace later?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** yuppers

 **Sugar Addict:** Gotcha!

 **Sugar Addict:** See you at school!

**\-----**

**Sugar Addict --- > Shiho-ho-ho! **

**Sugar Addict:** Sssssssssssshiho!!!

 **Sugar Addict:** My one, true love!

 **Sugar Addict:** I have questions.

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** Madame Takamaki!

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** My also one, true love!

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** I might have answers.

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** What's up?

 **Sugar Addict:** Okay so, Ren told me he's gonna see you this weekend, did you want me to come as well?

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** Oh!

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** If you want to you can, I just wanted to talk to him about something!

 **Sugar Addict:** And not because you like looking at pretty, or as you called him "cute", boys?

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** ...

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** I plead the fifth.

 **Sugar Addict:** Shiho...

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** Look!!

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** He's just a big cute dork with a big heart!

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** And he's nice and sweet!

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** And I simply refuse to let that detestable fuck-bag worth less than a stain on the side of the street ruin anything to do with boys and me!

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** So fuck that stupid square jaw mother fucker! I think Ren's a cutie!

 **Sugar Addict:** There's one problem though...

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** Oh???

 **Sugar Addict:** If you actually yknow, love Ren, he's pretty closed off.

 **Sugar Addict:** People have invited him on dates before and he's hardly cared, despite the rumors.

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** Lady killer, hm?

 **Sugar Addict:** oieajgoeij i guess thats a word for it

 **Sugar Addict:** Literally some girl went up to him and asked him out on a date and he just goes "Nah."

 **Sugar Addict:** Despite literally offering to pay the bill for a dinner date he still just declines.

 **Sugar Addict:** Though, keep that in mind if you actually end up having a crush on him!!

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** Well, right now... No, not really. But who knows!

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** I just think he's cute, and I like that.

 **Sugar Addict:** He has mentioned that you're a pretty good friend to him, so you've got an advantage ;)

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** ojegiuejh omg ann

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** I MEAN YOU'RE RIGHT BUT

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** Don't toy with my emotions Ann!

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** He's just sweet! And weirdly nice to just look at?

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** Calming, thats the word.

 **Sugar Addict:** I know what you mean, don't worry.

 **Sugar Addict:** He's got a calming kinda aura around him.

 **Sugar Addict:** And his dumb heart worries too much and cares a lot for everyone he's close to.

 **Sugar Addict:** Anyway! I gotta go, talk to you later?

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** Of course!

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** Have fun!!

 **Shiho-ho-ho:** If you see Ren, tell him I said hello!

**\-----**

**May 26th.**

**Phantom Dumbasses**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Yusuke, Ryuji. You got the card ready?

 **Blue Artist:** Yes, my masterpiece is complete.

 **Blue Artist:** I must say, joining you has been quite an inspiring adventure.

 **Blue Artist:** And this, my best work yet.

 **Boneboy:** over dramatic

 **Boneboy:** but true its pretty good

 **Boneboy:** if i recieved this

 **Boneboy:** in the mail

 **Boneboy:** id shit myself

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Are you saying that to be dramatic or would you actually?

 **Boneboy:** oh i totally would for real

 **Sugar Addict:** Why would you ask that?

 **Sugar Addict:** And why would you shit yourself after reading something?

 **Boneboy:** cause its scary

 **Boneboy:** and intimidating

 **Blue Artist:** You forgot "Aesthetic" too.

 **Blue Artist:** It is quite the work of art.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Anyway, do we all remember the plan for tomorrow?

 **Boneboy:** roger dodger

 **Blue Artist:** Of course.

 **Sugar Addict:** Yup!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Then let's get prepared. Tomorrow is a big day. Everyone should rest as soon as you can.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** On that note....

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Goodnight everyone!

 **Sugar Addict:** Goodnight Ren!!

 **Boneboy:** nighto renren!

 **Blue Artist:** Goodnight Ren.

**\-----**

**May 27th.**

***Pushes up glasses*:** It's showtime, thieves.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Let's do this.

**\-----**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Hey uhhhhh.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Let's just.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Talk about this on like sunday or after everyone has rested up.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It was quite the fight. Well done everyone. I am very, very proud of you all :)

**\-----**

**Operatives**

**Mitsuru Kirijo:** Attention everyone, the "Phantom Thieves" incident from Shujin is no longer a one off thing.

 **Mitsuru Kirijo:** The artist Madarame appears to be their target this time, he was spotted with a calling card.

 **Mitsuru Kirijo:** Please keep in mind, Ren attends Shujin. He may know valuable information about the Phantom Thieves, or may even be one considering he has a Persona.

 **Mitsuru Kirijo:** If Ren is involved, do not get in the way of the journey of a Fool.

 **Mitsuru Kirijo:** Keep your eyes on the midnight channel **@Yu** just in case.

 **Mitsuru Kirijo:** I am sure there are S.E.E.S members willing to assist, should you need help.

 **Mitsuru Kirijo:** That is all.

**\-----**

**May 28th.**

**Fuuka:** There's definitely activity in Tokyo, I don't have a doubt about that.

**\-----**

The train car Ren was on was, as always, busy. However, he realized that he had completely forgot to ask Shiho if it was okay to visit her today, considering she never did specify what day on the weekend would be okay.

So, Ren decided to quickly message Shiho.

***Pushes up glasses* --- > Shiho-ho-ho!**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Hey Shiho!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It's the weekend, still want me to stop by?

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Hey!!!

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** Yeah it's okay to visit still. I did ask after all :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Alrighty!! Cause I am on my way right now.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** See you soon Shiho!!!

 **Shiho-ho-ho!:** See you soon Ren!  


Ann had thankfully agreed to take care of Morgana again, to his delight. On the condition that Ren tell her everything that he's able to.

It was either that or have Morgana listen in on a meeting that Shiho only wanted Ren to attend.

**\-----**

**Afternoon - Hospital**

"Hey Shiho, good to see you again." Ren greeted her with a smile as he entered her room and closed the door behind him. "How're you doing?" He sat down in a nearby chair.

Shiho smiled warmly back at Ren. "Hey! Glad you're here. Like I said, I missed having a cute boy around." She teased while Ren looked a bit flustered. "I'm doing as well as I can, all things considered. How about you? You look pretty tired."

Ren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Ah- well, it was a late night for me and a pretty tiring day. You know how Fridays are." He paused for a moment. "You wanted to talk to me about something a few days ago?"

"Oh! Right." She looked at Ren with a quizzical look on her face. "Well, I want to ask you something based on a few suspicions and hunches. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

"I think you had something to do with Kamoshida confessing his crimes, as well as this Phantom Thief business that happened at Shujin and now Madarame."

Well.

She was dead on, really.

"I- uh..." Ren was nervous.

"Being alone in this room gave me a lot of time to think over what's happened since I woke up and what happened while I was out of it for a while." She continued. "After what Ann said, I think you had something to do with it."

He was practically sweating at this point.

"Nope."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Bullshit." Pause. Her eyes widen and her hand flew to her mouth in shock. "Oh! Sorry, was that rude?"

"No, no. It's okay! Don't worry, but... what makes you think I did that?"

"One word! Or- name actually. Ann Takamaki."

"What about her?"

Shiho looked smug. "Let's just say, Mr Phantom Thief, Ann can't quite keep quiet around her best friend. Gotta say, wish I could do and see everything you're able to do.

Ren deadpanned. "She told you everything didn't she?"

She beamed at him. "Yup!"

Ren pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long exhale. "God- and I really have to emphasize this next word, **fucking** damnit Ann."

Shiho burst out laughing happily. And Ren smiled at the sight of her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry this one took sometime, I was almost done but then...
> 
> I got Strikers early!!! I got it on the 20th!
> 
> It's actually pretty damn good. I got distracted, oops...
> 
> I'm trying to get at least one chapter per month despite everything though, so the next chapter will most likely be in March!
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/kqx8gxQcz7


	11. Send pics but preferably not to these twins that are also messaging me, thanks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Madarame talk! Another photo is shared with the gang, Futaba doesn't understand what a "private groupchat" means, stuffed animals, foxes, stupid images and a chat between two certain twins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE
> 
> I wasn't expecting to get another chapter out so soon! But hey hey, here you go! I sacrificed my strikers time for this, for you!
> 
> Trying out some other stuff with this chapter! Hopefully it'll look alright...

**May 29th.**

**Phantom Dumbasses**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Good morning!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** How's everyone doing?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** After that fight, I don't blame y'all if you're still hella exhausted and sleeping...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Though Ann if you see this, we gotta talk.

**\-----**

**Boneboy:** ann what did you do

 **Blue Artist:** Good morning Ren. I am quite well thank you, I had quite possibly the deepest sleep in years. How are you doing?

 **Blue Artist:** Also. What did Ann do?

 **Sugar Addict:** ???

 **Sugar Addict:** What did I do?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You may or may not have told Shiho about us.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** As in, Phantom Thieves us?

 **Sugar Addict:** ...

 **Sugar Addict:** Haha wow look at the time!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Time to spill the beans!

 **Sugar Addict:** Fucking

 **Boneboy:** yo beans

 **Boneboy:** spill em

 **Boneboy:** now

 **Blue Artist:** Who is this "Shiho"?

 **Sugar Addict:** My best friend!

 **Sugar Addict:** Which is exactly why I couldn't keep it from her!

 **Sugar Addict:** I just talked and talked and talked...

 **Sugar Addict:** I guess at some point it just kinda

 **Sugar Addict:** Slipped?

 **Sugar Addict:** Sorry...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** No!! It's okay!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I wasn't and am not mad, or disappointed, just kinda curious. She dropped that bomb on me and wanted to know what you had told her.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So, don't apologize :)

 **Boneboy:** yeah you good

 **Boneboy:** we all make mistakes after all

 **Blue Artist:** As have I.

 **Sugar Addict:** I

 **Sugar Addict:** Thanks you guys :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** But also...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yusuke. I have something to ask of you.

 **Boneboy:** bro you good yusuke you've been typing a while

 **Blue Artist:** I assure you Ren, I have done not told a singular soul outside of our group who we are or who I am. My loyalty to the Phantom Thieves is simply tremendous, ever since you have opened my eyes to the evils and corruption my sensei was infested with I have felt the need to assist in anyway I can. As such, I could not- and can not still even bring myself to utter the words "I am a Phantom Thief" to myself even within the complete privacy of my current abode. Let alone speak it to someone else. However, if there is anything I can do or anything that I have done wrong, please inform me as soon as possible and I shall do nothing short of my best to rectify or assist with whatever you or any other member may need any kind of help with. With that being said, what is it you want to ask me, Ren?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I uh-

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Just wanted to ask if you wanted to become an official member?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Like for missions beyond this one?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** We've all agreed, Morgana included, so if you'd like to join us...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** (AND YOU TWO BLONDES STILL THINK IM THE MOST EXTRA ONE HERE STILL?)

 **Blue Artist:** Of course! It would be my honour to join the Phantom Thieves as an official member, as Fox.

 **Boneboy:** (you are)

 **Sugar Addict:** (You are, Ren.)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Then, in which case...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Welcome to the team, our 5th official member, Fox!

 **Sugar Addict:** Yeah!

 **Sugar Addict:** We can celebrate Yusuke joining us!

 **Blue Artist:** A cause for celebration indeed!

 **Boneboy:** LETS EFFING GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Someone's excited.

 **Boneboy:** the team grows bigger and as a result it gets stronger

 **Boneboy:** also yusuke has a katana

 **Boneboy:** bassass

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Bass Ass

 **Sugar Addict:** Bassass

 **Blue Artist:** Ah, are we making fun of Ryuji's spelling error?

 **Blue Artist:** Bass-Ass.

 **Boneboy:** come on

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Ryuji

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You're my bro and all

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** But you mispelled badass so wrong

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You hit S instead of D but somehow mis-hit it twice

**Boneboy sent "Genius.jpg"**

**Sugar Addict:** sengiesuue

 **Sugar Addict:** You had an image for this exact moment?

 **Sugar Addict:** When you just can't explain what the fuck you just did??

 **Boneboy:** yes

 **Sugar Addict:** Understandable, have a nice day.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I haven't seen anyone post an image anywhere for ages

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I think people genuinely forgot it was a feature

 **Blue Artist:** I would like to state, I have no idea how to upload images of mine to this chat.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Do you see the little paperclip icon

 **Blue Artist:** Yes

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Press it and then press "Upload an image".

 **Blue Artist:** Ah I see, thank you

**Blue Artist sent "Egg.jpg"**

**Blue Artist:** Eggplant.

 **Blue Artist:** My testing of the image sharing functionality has ended. It works wonderfully, thank you for letting me know how to use this, Ren.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It's... okay?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I don't get the image though.

 **Boneboy:** eggplant

 **Sugar Addict:** Eggplant.

***Pushes up glasses* sent "shutup.jpg"**

**Sugar Addict:** ijrgpoierjho

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Anyway, speaking of art...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** (If you count shadow madarame transforming into paintings as art)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Getting licked by the mouth painting was actually fucking disgusting and I hate it.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it.

 **Blue Artist:** There are a lot of things I would like to experience in the name of art.

 **Blue Artist:** Getting licked by the transformed version of the version of Madarame with all of his inner most evil desires brought forth is not something I would like to experience.

 **Blue Artist:** Not even for art.

 **Boneboy:** thats how you know hes serious

 **Boneboy:** NOT EVEN FOR ART

 **Boneboy:** and yusuke here literally breathes art

 **Blue Artist:** Art.

 **Boneboy:** yes yusuke

 **Boneboy:** art

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I was licked

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** BY A LIVING PAINTING

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** MOTHER FUCKING

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ew

 **Sugar Addict:** First the giant dick in Kamoshida's palace...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Please don't remind me of that ever again.

 **Blue Artist:** I'm sorry?

 **Boneboy:** effin rip dude

 **Sugar Addict:** Now getting licked by a painting...

 **Sugar Addict:** What's next?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** HOPEFULLY NOTHING

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Please

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Nothing

 **Sugar Addict:** Hey wouldn't it be really funny if I told Rise about both of those moments

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ANN TAKAMAKI

 **Boneboy:** oaaoieuaj DO IT DO IT

 **Blue Artist:** Does she know who we are?

 **Blue Artist:** If I remember correctly, she is one of your "parents", Ren?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** No and yes

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I suspect that she suspects I have something to do with the Phantom Thieves.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Considering, y'know, Personas.

 **Blue Artist:** Understandable.

 **Sugar Addict:** Okay but...

 **Sugar Addict:** Can I do it anyways?

 **Boneboy:** awoiujga

 **Sugar Addict:** ALSO HEY WHAT ABOUT THE PIC WITH YUKIKO YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA GET?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Did you wanna see it or something

 **Sugar Addict:** YES

 **Sugar Addict:** You're really good at taking photos, Ren.

 **Sugar Addict:** Like, you'd be better than some of the photographers during my modelling shoots.

 **Sugar Addict:** Provided you had the same equipment and knew how to use it, you probably could.

 **Blue Artist:** Photography itself I believe is a form of artwork.

 **Blue Artist:** I did not know you were interested in photography Ren!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Well, kinda?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I just like taking photos, nothing serious or professional.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Though I will admit I have spent a while getting some pictures to look just right in the past...

 **Boneboy:** gottem

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ANYWHERE HERE IT IS!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yuki and I at Leblanc!

***Pushes up glasses* sent "Yuki01.png"**

**Boneboy:** WHAT

 **Boneboy:** REN IS THAT YOUR

 **Boneboy:** SISTER?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** aojwfiah

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** NO

 **Blue Artist:** You two do look similar though.

 **Blue Artist:** Both have black hair and similarly coloured eyes...

 **Blue Artist:** Same eye colour?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Nope! I have dark grey eyes and she has dark brown eyes!

 **Blue Artist:** Ah. Both dark then.

 **Sugar Addict:** I can certainly see why people would think you two are siblings though.

 **Sugar Addict:** You both look very similar.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** We get that a lot.

 **Sugar Addict:** But also oh my god you two are adorable!

 **Sugar Addict:** You look so happy with her.

 **Sugar Addict:** And so does she!

 **Blue Artist:** If I had the permission to do so, I would use this as reference art... The emotion...

 **Boneboy:** i mean all you gotta do is ask

 **Boneboy:** even then rens pretty chill with a lot of things

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I mean, sure- go for it Yusuke.

 **Boneboy:** told ya so

 **Blue Artist:** Appreciated, Ren.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Also yeah!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** We're practically brother and sister.

 **Blue Artist:** Oh?

 **Boneboy:** oh?

 **Sugar Addict:** Oh???

**\-----**

**Alibaba --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**Alibaba:** Oh??? Is this fluffy attic boy lore???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** AIWJTGEIO SHUSH THE UP

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** IM NOT EVEN SURPRISED YOU'RE READING ALL OF THIS YOU'RE A HACKER THIS IS PROBABLY YOUR THING

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** THIS IS A PRIVATE GROUP CHAT

 **Alibaba:** Private?

 **Alibaba:** Don't know her.

 **Alibaba:** But also...

 **Alibaba:** You got me there. Can you really blame me though? Your group chat is really entertaining, Mr Phantom Thief!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I-

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Honestly not surprised you know that

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** But we're talking about this later.

 **Alibaba:** Yeah, yeah.

 **Alibaba:** Now stop stalling by replying to me and spill!

 **Alibaba:** Give us da info.

**\-----**

**Phantom Dumbasses**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You all know about the whole "shit parents and fake parents" sitch.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yukiko used to look after me a lot in her spare time when she didn't already have plans, and since we look similar we were mistaken a few times for siblings.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So at some point I remember us talking about it and making fun of it and I think I said something along the lines of "I'd wanna be related to you than my family any day"

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And uh

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah so since then "Big Sis Yukiko" and "Little Bro Ren" were very common nicknames, and we do see eachother as sibling figures honestly.

**\-----**

**Alibaba --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**Alibaba:** Abort mission! Abort mission!

 **Alibaba:** Too heartwarming, bluagh!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Oh shush, I bet you love this kinda fluff.

 **Alibaba:** Pfft, as if.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Allow me to access your search history and I wonder how many fluff or found family fan fics you've read on CO3.

 **Alibaba:** Again, you got me there.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I have a fantastic thing to tell you- Oh hacker of culture.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Did you know Bejeweled has a singular fanfic on CO3?

 **Alibaba:** WHAT

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It's also smut.

 **Alibaba:** WHAT THE FUCK ITS A MATCH 3 GAME WITH THE FUNNY SHAPED GEMS???

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Smut with that one candy crush guy uhh Mr Toffee I think his name is

 **Alibaba:** THEY ARE BOTH MATCH 3 GAMES WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK

 **Alibaba:** DOES HE FUCK THE GEMS?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Nah he fucks the announcer in Bejeweled.

 **Alibaba: WHAT.**

***Pushes up glasses*:** lol have fun!

**\-----**

**Phantom Dumbasses**

**Sugar Addict:** Awh! That's cute though!!

 **Blue Artist:** You two do look very happy in the picture.

 **Boneboy:** yeah like i dont have think any of us have seen you smile that much ever

 **Boneboy:** maybe

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah I dunno either.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** But I'm glad you all like the photo :)

 **Sugar Addict:** Gimme more

 **Sugar Addict:** I want more wholesome.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Patience... All in good time...

 **Boneboy:** hmmm feel like telling us about other famous people you may know?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Patience... All in good time...

 **Boneboy:** bruh

 **Boneboy:** one day

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I don't really know any artsy kind of famous people if that helps?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Unless you count Kanji Tatsumi?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And his textiles store. He does all sorts of arts and crafts stuff, like making plushies.

 **Blue Artist:** Maybe not the sort of "art" I am thinking of, but certainly within its own right it could be considered an art form.

 **Blue Artist:** I have heard the name Tatsumi Textiles a few times. Specifically the internet recommendations for the place.

 **Blue Artist:** Supposed to be quite good, with plenty of and varied stock.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** It's a very good place! I remember Kanji making me a little mouse plush.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Still don't know where he went though...

 **Boneboy:** what was his name?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Huh?

 **Boneboy:** do not even try to tell me you did not name your plushies or stuffed animals or whatever

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** OH RIGHT!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I named him Mau-Mau.

 **Sugar Addict:** MAU MAU

 **Sugar Addict:** I LOVE MAU MAU

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** My thought process was "mouse but without se" and idk with an "a" instead of an "o" for some reason

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** and mou mou sounds like moo moo

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I dunno where he went, but I still wanna find him some day.

 **Blue Artist:** If you find him, may I see him?

 **Sugar Addict:** ME TOO

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I mean sure why not

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** He's likely in Inaba so...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You probably wont see him for a while, unless Yuki or someone finds him and brings him up here to me.

 **Boneboy:** i remember my stuffed animals

 **Boneboy:** they in storage at the moment but one was a dog and the other was a cat

 **Boneboy:** sparky and uhhhh

 **Boneboy:** skits

 **Sugar Addict:** I had a rabbit!

 **Sugar Addict:** Her name was...

 **Sugar Addict:** Just plain fucking "Bun-Bun".

 **Blue Artist:** Hm...

 **Blue Artist:** Perhaps the innocence of children's toy animals could be an interesting subject to mix with another in a future piece....

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I like rabbits.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** They remind me of Max, which reminds me of rabbits and so forth.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Not my favourite animal though.

 **Boneboy:** sam and max huh

 **Boneboy:** so whats your favourite animal

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** This is in no way gay-

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** But its foxes.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Listen...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You spend enough time in Inaba.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And you spend enough time in Inaba with a local fox.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Who is an absolute helpful little sweetheart.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** And you'd be like me too.

 **Blue Artist:** Foxes are usually anti social creatures to us.

 **Blue Artist:** Must have been one very friendly fox!

 **Sugar Addict:** I love foxes too!

 **Sugar Addict:** The way they go "hehehehe!" and make little yipping noises is just

 **Sugar Addict:** aaa!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Honestly...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Same.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Bless up my main guy Finnegan Fox.

 **Blue Artist:** Is that the name of the Inaba fox?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** No but it is now!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I don't even know if it has a name...

**\-----**

**Alibaba --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**Alibaba:** Yooo you watch SaveAFox too?

 **Alibaba:** FINNEGAN!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I am.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Hopelessly weak to those little sneaky hehehehe boys.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** If I were to be an animal whisperer, I'd want to be a fox whisperer.

 **Alibaba:** Honestly yeah I love them hehe boys

 **Alibaba:** Ooops, I think I see someone typing a message to you!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Oh?

 **Alibaba:** Good luuuuck!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Please don't bombard my parent gang with weird pics and memes

 **Alibaba:** Hm...

 **Alibaba:** Not yet at least!

 **Alibaba:** Also...

 **Alibaba:** You and I gotta talk Sam & Max sometime.

 **Alibaba:** Literally we gotta.

 **Alibaba:** I love those two idiots and I have heard you humming one of the songs from the Telltale series several times now.

 **Alibaba:** That driving one.

 **Alibaba:** anyway good luck dont die stay alive

**\-----**

**Phantom Dumbasses**

***Pushes up glasses*:** Also hey!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I gotta dip for a little bit, one of the parent squad members is typing to me.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So I'll be chatting to them!

 **Boneboy:** no worries man!

 **Boneboy:** have a good time chatting to them

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Thank you!

 **Blue Artist:** It is getting late, so it would make sense for us to rest now.

 **Blue Artist:** At least, I will be.

 **Blue Artist:** Good night everyone.

 **Sugar Addict:** Have fun Ren!

 **Sugar Addict:** Goodnight Yusuke!

 **Boneboy:** night yusuke!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** G'night Yusuke.

**\-----**

**Blue Twin has added *Pushes up glasses* to the group!**

**Twins and a fluffy idiot.**

**Blue Twin:** Hello Ren.

 **Blue Twin:** Minako and I would like to chat with you.

 **Blue Twin:** I'm pretty sure I told Rise I would say hello to you soon...

 **Blue Twin:** Minako is likely busy considering she has yet to say hello.

 **Blue Twin:** So, hey Ren.

 **Blue Twin:** Persona, ammirite?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Hi Mina's!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Or Minato, since you're the only one here right now :)

 **Blue Twin:** Pretty sure she's with Yukari at the moment.

 **Blue Twin:** Or something like that.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Sounds about right!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Also yes, Persona!

 **Blue Twin:** Yeah okay so here's the drill buddy chum pal

 **Blue Twin:** Same as when I intimidated Yu when grilling him for info

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** buddy

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** chum

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** pal

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** im really quaking in my boots here

 **Blue Twin:** As you should be!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Ooh shiver me timbers

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** But yeah what do you wanna know?

 **Blue Twin:** What was your initial one?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Arsène, the gentleman thief!

 **Blue Twin:** Sounds swag

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Please never say that ever again.

 **Blue Twin:** Bodacious, even.

 **Blue Twin:** Swagtastic, if you will.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Please this is too much

 **Red Twin:** Minatoooo!

 **Red Twin:** Stop!!!

 **Red Twin:** Also heeey Ren!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Hi Minako!

 **Red Twin:** How's our resident little munchkin doing?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** aojwigfajgm

 **Blue Twin:** Still fucking weak.

 **Blue Twin:** Never change.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** >:(

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'm good though!

 **Red Twin:** That's good to hear!

 **Red Twin:** Minato, stop being a little shit!

 **Blue Twin:** I was the original little shit.

 **Red Twin:** Fair point but still shut the fuck up.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** aogtjaoeigt

 **Blue Twin:** Let's get back to what we wanted to talk to him about sis.

 **Red Twin:** Agreed!

 **Blue Twin:** So Ren.

 **Red Twin:** Ren. :)

 **Blue Twin:** :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I am so fucked aren't I?

 **Blue Twin:** Nah

 **Red Twin:** Not really!

 **Red Twin:** So, we hear you have the Wildcard?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yup!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Very helpful to have.

 **Blue Twin:** Very.

 **Blue Twin:** It was invaluable to us in our journey, wasn't it sis?

 **Red Twin:** You betcha bro!

 **Red Twin:** It's the reason why we're still here after all.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ...

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** The fuck does that mean

 **Blue Twin:** Oh right...

 **Red Twin:** Ah, yeah...

 **Red Twin:** I guess no one has told you about our journey?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah but, I don't get that bit?

 **Blue Twin:** Well see...

 **Blue Twin:** With the power of our bonds, and the will to give up our lives to protect those bonds, Igor gave us both one final gift.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Oh joy, Velvet Room bullshit.

 **Red Twin:** You sound just like Minato during that moment!

 **Red Twin:** "Velvet bullshit NOW Igor?"

 **Blue Twin:** Yeah maybe don't ever say that to him or your attendants, as I hear you have multiple.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yup!

 **Blue Twin:** We'll discuss that later.

 **Blue Twin:** So, Igor's gift, with the power of the bonds we made including his own bond and my attendant's bond with me...

 **Red Twin:** For me it was with my own attendant, not his!

 **Red Twin:** But we shared a bond between eachother, blood bond since we're well- twins!

 **Blue Twin:** We were gifted an arcana far beyond the power of the Fool, let alone the World. The Universe Arcana.

 **Red Twin:** From there we confronted Nyx!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I know about the Nyx confrontation, but nothing about what you two did to it...

 **Red Twin:** Well, we gave up our lives to seal Nyx away for good.

 **Blue Twin:** Yup.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I'm sorry what

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yu and all the others never told me this???

 **Blue Twin:** We kinda wanted to tell you ourselves.

 **Red Twin:** So admittedly, we told them not to say anything about that :)

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So you, Minato

 **Blue Twin:** ?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** So you must've been dead tired Minato.

 **Red Twin:** kagiojmeigb

 **Blue Twin:** You little shit- I give up my life for this disrespect?!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yup!!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** But seriously how the fuck are you two still here then?

 **Red Twin:** Well, to seal Nyx away would require the power of the Universe.

 **Blue Twin:** Since there ARE two of us, both Universes...

 **Red Twin:** We kinda maybe just used half each?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Y'know that makes sense.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** If I need two personas to make a whole one, why cant two identical powers use half power each to accomplish what one with full power can do?

 **Blue Twin:** So you see our reasoning behind it.

 **Red Twin:** I believe he does!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Are there not consequences?

 **Blue Twin:** Oh fucking definitely it sucks major ass.

 **Red Twin:** I'd rather this than be dead though, and get seperated from you, bro!

 **Blue Twin:** Yeah...

 **Blue Twin:** Me too sis.

 **Blue Twin:** :)

 **Red Twin:** What the fuck when did you use smilies?

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** I feel like I've just witnessed something the human mind shouldn't be able to comprehend.

 **Blue Twin:** Fine I guess I won't express when I'm happy.

 **Red Twin:** WAIT NO

 **Blue Twin:** Anyway yeah, sometimes it makes us feel very fucking disconnected from reality.

 **Red Twin:** Like when you disassociate!

 **Blue Twin:** Not fun.

 **Blue Twin:** There's also a few minor things like not being able to use as much Universe related powers as we probably could.

 **Red Twin:** Which sucks, because it tires us out quicker, similar to how you get tired after using all your SP up with a Persona!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Ah.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Yeah that's very mentally exhausting.

 **Blue Twin:** Imagine that but it also physically exhausts you too.

 **Blue Twin:** Great if you want to have one of those amazing sleeps.

 **Red Twin:** It's true!

 **Red Twin:** I never really thought of all the side effects of the Universe arcana, a guarenteed good night's sleep would be one of them.

 **Red Twin:** All we have to do is just use our Universe powers up!

 **Blue Twin:** And we don't mean like "decent" sleep.

 **Blue Twin:** Y'know.

 **Blue Twin:** I mean like full on sent to the fucking shadow realm kinda sleep.

 **Blue Twin:** The kind where its like "Hmm yes my bed feels like 200% more comfy tonight" and then you just conk out.

 **Blue Twin:** Then you wake up with the light sound of birds singing outside, those weird imprints on your body and all your sockets pop when you get up.

 **Blue Twin:** Those kind.

 **Red Twin:** Wow nii-san, that was weirdly accurate...

 **Blue Twin:** How do you think I woke up today?

 **Blue Twin:** Exactly like that.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** You have no idea how jealous I am of you two right now for that one ability alone.

 **Red Twin:** Maybe one day you'll become a Universe too!

 **Red Twin:** You DO have bonds with all of us as well as your group and social links!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Dunno why but mine are called confidants, they do the same thing though.

 **Blue Twin:** Weird.

 **Blue Twin:** Also hey speaking of sleep since it's late...

 **Blue Twin:** Go to bed.

 **Red Twin:** Go to bed!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Can you cast your sleep magic on me?

 **Blue Twin:** Sure, why not.

 **Red Twin:** Gotcha Ren-ren!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** waojnifga

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Thanks you two.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Speak again soon? Maybe see you two soon?

 **Blue Twin:** No promises on the second one but I am usually available to talk whenever.

 **Red Twin:** Same here!

 **Blue Twin:** Though if I end up in Tokyo by a complete accident in June, shall we say, I'll let you know.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** :o

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** Here's to hoping then!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** holy FUCK i am so sleepy now like really comfy sleepy how the hell did you do that

 **Blue Twin:** Universe bullshit.

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** ah

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** goodnight i love you two

 **Blue Twin:** Good night, Ren. Love you too.

 **Red Twin:** Sweet dreams! We love you!

**\-----**

**Phantom Dumbasses**

***Pushes up glasses*:** i wanna be a ham dude i wanna be glazed with honey and become yummy i wanna be served at the dinner table mmmm ham ham is fucking delicious id order the a ham at the rest ront and wait patiently for the waiter tobring the ham to me to me oh bring back bring back bring back my hammy to me to me but wait if im the one waiting for the waiter to give me my food does that still make the waiter the a waiter or am i do now become to the waiter for i am waiting for the waiter

 **Sugar Addict:** Ren what the fuck?

 **Boneboy:** HOW TIRED ARE YOU TO BE SAYING CRAP LIKE THAT

 **Sugar Addict:** You want to become ham? And become yummy? And get covered in honey?

 **Boneboy:** also what about a waiter???

 **Sugar Addict:** I mean it's a good question but...

 **Sugar Addict:** Shut the fuck up!!! And go to sleep!!!

 ***Pushes up glasses*:** i need to know i need to know ikjfoafjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

 **Boneboy:** yeah he's fallen asleep mid text lmao

 **Boneboy:** since were here though

 **Boneboy:** goodnight ann

 **Sugar Addict:** Goodnight Ryuji!

**\-----**

**Alibaba --- > *Pushes up glasses***

**Alibaba:** Thanks for another "Tired Ren" message to add to the collection, dork.


End file.
